Destiny's Hand Book One
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Destiny has always had a hand in the lives of the Skywalker family...
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor any of the characters --- and I do know that Mara and Luke had a son named Ben….and that there was a lot of stuff going on during the NJO time of events that has nothing to do with the stuff I'm writing about. But this is MY story and MY timeline. So please enjoy!!! Oh and I know that there was a minor character named Cray in the SW Galaxy, but I like it!

**Chapter One: Birth**

20 years after 'A New Hope'

At a time when most males would be nervous, Luke Skywalker wasn't. Han had been. And so had Wedge Antilles. And probably even Chewbacca had been. But this was far from something that would make this Jedi nervous. He was thrilled more then anything.

He stood by his wife's bedside and held her hand the entire time. _You're doing great Mara. You're almost done. _Luke told Mara Jade Skywalker through their Force bond as he softly kissed her sweat-matted forehead.

Mara looked up at Luke wearily and gripped his hand tighter.

"Ok push," the doctor said.

She nodded and pooled all her power through the Force and pushed as hard as she could. Within seconds, a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced as he held up the baby for Luke and Mara to see before handing him off to a nurse droid. Mara sighed deeply as she lay back against the bed for a brief second. She was so tired and wasn't sure if she could push anymore.

"Ok ready Mara?" the doctor asked.

"I don't think I can," she said beginning to cry.

_Shh. I'll help you. Just a few more pushes._

Mara closed her eyes and intertwined herself with Luke's Force presence. And when the doctor said to push, she pushed as hard as she could while seeing a gentle hand pushing her other child out. And she didn't quit until she heard a baby's cry.

"It's a girl!"

Mara collapsed against the bed and began to cry. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just given birth to two living beings. To living beings that she and Luke had created out of love. Now she felt that her world was complete.

"I love you and our twins. Now rest, love." Luke softly whispered to his wife as she let sleep surround her.

--------------

Luke looked down at what he was holding in his arms -- it was his newborn daughter, Caylee. She was fast asleep, just like her mother. He gently sat her down in her crib then picked up Cray. He marveled at what he and Mara had brought into the world.

Mara bean to stir and woke up. She turned her head and saw Luke holding a their son, Cray in his arms. They had decided on names a long time ago, when Mara knew for a fact that she was having twins.

"Here you go mommy," Luke said, placing Cray in Mara's arms. She smiled softly as she traced her son's face with her fingernail.

"All ten toes and ten fingers on them both. I counted a few minutes ago." Luke softly said as he had picked up Caylee and walked over to Mara's bedside.

Mara laughed a little and smiled.

"She's perfect Mara," he said sitting down on his wife's bedside.

"No they both are," she replied, as she softly kissed the top of their newborn son's forehead. "I still think that we should have named them after your mother and father."

"But I do like Cray and Caylee." Luke said, softly kissing Mara's lips. "I love you," he whispered to her.

She smiled and said that same back to him. Luke gently placed Caylee in Mara's arms as well. He stood back and took in the moment. This was his family. It wasn't just Luke and Mara Skywalker anymore.

That was how it was twelve hours prior to that moment. But after eleven hours of labor, the couple suddenly had doubled. But that was perfectly fine to him and Mara both.

After a few more minutes, a nurse droid came into the room and let them know that it was time for the twins to be checked out by their doctor. And Luke insisted on going with the droid, just to make sure everything was all right.

By the time that he got back to Mara's room, she was sound asleep once again. She had had a tiring day. A few minutes after that, the nurse droid brought the twins back in.

"I'll handle it from here," he said to the nurse droid.

"Yes sir," the droid replied as she left the room.

He gently laid his son and daughter in their cribs that were next to Mara's bed.

"_They both already have such a strong Force presences, I can feel it." _Luke thought to himself as he watched them sleep. Then it hit him. He realized that since they were kin to Anakin Skywalker, the Sith Lords would be after them, just like they were always after Leia and Han's children. But what he was most scared of was one of them turning to the Sith.

Luke sat down in a chair near to Mara and the twins and just watched them. Eventually he did doze off. But a slight ripple in the Force, caused him to wake up. He practically jumped up out of the chair and was just about to ignite his lightsaber that he held in his hand, but he stopped. A small smile spread across his face.

Standing over the twins, a glistening hand gently stroked each of their tiny faces. Luke quietly made his way over to the figure and stood next to him.

_Caylee looks like you my son. _Luke heard a voice tell him inside of his head.

_Thank you father._ Luke replied.

Anakin Skywalker turned to look at his son and smiled. _Take good care of them my son. The Force is strong in them, I can feel it. Teach them well, for they are the new generation of Jedi._

Luke smiled and nodded at his father's advice. And with that, Anakin Skywalker's glistening figure began to fade away.

A wave of happiness fell upon the room. That caused Mara to stir a little and slowly open her eyes. When she saw Luke by her bedside, she smiled. "He was here, wasn't he?" she softly whispered.

Luke smiled and nodded yes.

"Was he happy?" Mara then asked.

"He was. Now you get some more sleep." Luke said kissing her forehead softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mara said as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Luke sat back down in the chair that he had dozed off in, and watched. Watched over everything around his new family.

--------------

Ever since Mara and Luke had gotten married a year ago, Kyp Durron and Kam Solusar had been in charge of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Luke every so often went back to check on the school. Now he and Mara had decided to spend more time on Courscant.

"They are so cute!" Leia said as she held Cray in her arms. It was a few days after the twins were born. And the Solo clan had come over to welcome the newest members to their family. Even Chewie and the droids came along.

"What are their names?" 11-year-old Jaina asked, as she, her twin brother Jacen and Anakin Solo, all entertained Caylee from her cradle.

"The girl is named Caylee and the boy is named Cray." Mara answered standing next to Luke as they watched their children being fussed over. Even Threepio and Artoo were fussing over the children. And in typical Threepio fashion, he was naming off several child-raising tips to Luke and Mara.

Caylee began to cry from her cradle in the middle of it all. Luke went to pick her up, before Mara could. Immediately Caylee stopped crying as soon as she was in Luke's arms.

"She hasn't done that for me yet. But as soon as Luke picks her up, she stops crying." Mara said standing next to Luke.

He smiled a little. All he simply did was reach into Caylee's mind to figure out why she was crying. Then he would tell her things to soothe her through their Force connection. But he wasn't going to tell Mara that. Yet he knew that she would figure it out soon enough.

"She's hungry." Luke said handing Caylee to Mara.

Mara smiled as if she knew how Luke was figuring things out. She took Caylee and excused herself from the room to feed Caylee. Luke went over and sat down next to Han on the sofa once Mara had left the room.

"So how does it feel kid?" Han asked Luke, referring to his old nickname.

"How does what feel?" Luke asked.

"To be a father."

"Wonderful. I've already made such a connection with Caylee. And if Mara would ever let me spend enough time with Cray, I could connect with him." Luke said.

Han just laughed. "Just wait until they get older. They will be a handful. Mine sure are."

That caught the attention of 3 pairs of eyes starring down at him. "Ok I take it back!" Han said as all three of his children pounced on him.

Luke just sat by laughing and smiling. But deep down inside that wasn't the only thing that he was worried about. There was something that was bothering him -- a feeling deep down inside the Force.

--------------

Across the galaxy, a young man stood on a lush green planet, looking up at the stars. He had felt their birth. The birth of Lord Vader's grandchildren from Lord Vader's son. He had been told many years ago, by the then ruling Emperor Palpatine, that these children would be the ones to bring the Empire back to full power across the galaxy. But now wasn't the time to take them from their parents…but soon very soon…

_Author's Note #2: I know that this wasn't the best chapter, but please give the rest of the story a chance….it gets better as I go along. Please review and thanks!!!!_


	2. Missing

_Disclaimer --- George Lucas owns Star Wars, I do not. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Loss**

If there was one thing that Luke could understand about the twins better then Mara could was their ability to connect with each other through the Force. And for some reason, he always was the first one to learn that the twins were up to no good. And over the past three years, he had gotten really good at doing just that.

"Now don't ever go into the forest without your mother or me!" Luke said scolding his 3-year-old twins one afternoon on Yavin 4.

"But why daddy?" Cray asked confused. "Jacen and Jaina go in there with their friends. We just wanted to go with them!"

"Yeah daddy." Caylee said, adding her opinion to the argument.

Luke stopped and knelt down in front of them. "Jacen and Jaina are older then you both are. They can protect themselves. They have been taught how through the Force."

"Well we want to learn about the Force too! We want to be like you and mommy." Caylee said protesting.

"Yeah and like Jacen and Jaina!" Cray added.

"But you both already know how to do a few things through the Force." Luke said, continuing to reason with his children.

"But not the cool stuff," Caylee and Cray said at the same time.

"Someday soon I will teach you both everything that you need to know." Luke said smiling.

"Will we get to have a light sword like yours and mommy's?" Cray asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course. Now go get ready for dinner."

"Ok daddy!" the twins said together. They gave their dad a hug around the neck then ran off towards their bedroom.

Luke sighed happily and stood up. That was when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. And he knew exactly who it was who had a hold of him.

"What did they do now?" Mara asked moving in front of him.

"Ran off into the forest." Luke said. Then his tone turned more serious. "Mara, I want you to take the twins back to Courscant. I'll be there soon."

"But why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about something. I feel it in the Force. I don't know what, but I think that you and the twins will be safer there. I want you to leave tomorrow and I'll be there soon," he said seriously.

"How long will you be?" she asked, as she and Luke walked into their bedroom.

"Not long. I promise. Just a few days. I want to stay here a while longer, to make sure that everything is alright." Luke said, looking his wife straight in the eyes. They embraced and shared a soft kiss.

"No! I'm not leaving daddy! And I don't want mommy and Cray to leave daddy either!" Caylee cried as she ran into the room. She had been listening from the hallway.

Luke quickly scooped up the strawberry-blonde hair, blue-eyed girl into his arms. He could feel her fear. "Caylee, I promise that you will be ok. And so will mommy and Cray. Mommy is a Jedi like me. She can protect the both of you," he said, trying to reason with her. But the little girl just kept crying.

"Caylee don't cry. I will protect you." Cray said joining the group. Luke and Mara both looked down at the red haired little boy.

Caylee sniffled as Luke set her down on the ground. She then ran over and gave her brother a hug. Luke and Mara hoped that everything would be ok.

-------

The next morning, Caylee wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want to leave her daddy's side. And no matter how hard Luke or Mara tried to probe her mind, they couldn't figure out why she was acting like this. She must have somehow put up a Force block without even knowing it. So they gave in. Caylee would stay with Luke on Yavin 4 and Cray would go back to Courscant with Mara.

"Caylee if you stay with daddy you are going to have to be extra good and not leave R2's side when daddy is busy working with his students." Mara said kneeling in front of her daughter. Luke was telling Cray goodbye.

R2 beeped happily along side Luke. The white and blue droid loved watching over the twins.

"I promise mommy." Caylee said hugging her mommy's neck. Mara hugged back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Caylee. I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you too mommy." Caylee said hugging and kissing her mother again.

Mara and Luke watched Caylee run over to her brother and the twins hugged tightly.

"I promise I will be there in a few days. Han and Chewie are going to swing by here and pick us up on the way to Courscant." Luke said pulling Mara close.

"We'll see you then. I'll send you a message once we reach Courscant."

"Sounds good."

Luke and Mara softly kissed and said their goodbyes for a few days. Luke and Caylee stood off to the side, with R2, and watched Mara's ship, the_ Jade's Shadow_ take off and fly away.

"Daddy?" Caylee asked tugging on Luke's robes.

"Yeah sweetie?" Luke said picking her up as they headed back into the Pyramid.

"I have a bad feeling about something." Caylee said softly as she laid her head on her dad's shoulder.

"How do you know it's a bad feeling? You could just have a stomach ache."

"I feel it deep inside of me." Caylee said, unsure of herself.

When she told him that, he began to worry. Caylee had never acted like this, nor had she ever told him anything like that. Her sensitivity to the Force must be very high, if she could feel things at a young age like this.

And for the rest of the day, Caylee didn't leave her father's side.

-------

That night Caylee dreamt of weird things. Things that she had never seen before. Two people with light swords were fighting. One was a girl and another was a boy. The girl had a blue light sword and the boy had a red one. Then she heard an evil laugh in the background.

She woke up really scared. She had never had a dream like that before. She got up out of bed and headed for her parent's room.

When she got to the big doors that led into her parent's room, she softly knocked on the door then went in. Her daddy was sleeping in the bed. She went over to him and shook him softly.

"Daddy? Daddy I had a bad dream." Caylee whispered to him.

Luke stirred and then opened his eyes. He had known that Caylee had come into his room, but didn't want to let her know that. "What happened in your dream?" Luke asked yawning a little.

"A girl and a boy were fighting with light swords like yours and mommy's. Then I heard an evil laugh in the background. It scared me daddy." Caylee said almost crying.

"Aww its ok sweetie. Come on and climb into bed with me." Luke said making room for her. Caylee climbed up on the bed and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek as she lay down against the pillow.

"Are you still scared?" Luke asked calmly.

Caylee nodded yes in the dark. Luke could tell that her body was shaking.

"Will you show me the dream?"

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Just close your eyes and relax. You'll hear my voice inside of your head in a second. That's just the Force. So don't block it, just let me read your thoughts."

"Ok daddy."

Caylee closed her eyes and relaxed as Luke used the Force to enter her mind.

_Caylee, show me what you saw in your bad dream…_

She did exactly what her dad's voice said to do. She relived her dream. Luke saw through his daughter's mind's eye, the nightmare that she had had. A lot of it reminded him about the time where him and his own father fought in front of the Emperor on the Death Star. But that was so long ago. And this was a girl and a boy fighting. Not two men.

_Now, Caylee, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Just go to sleep. _

Caylee could feel her body relaxing even more as a warm feeling of love surrounded her.

_I love you daddy._

That shocked Luke. His daughter just spoke to him through the Force. She had never done that before. "I love you too," he whispered and softly kissed her cheek. He waited and got out of bed once she was asleep.

Luke just sat in a chair by the bed and watched over Caylee for most of the night. Her dream had really gotten to him. He didn't know whether to think if this was a dream or a vision of the future. But what he did know was that the Force could be foggy at times. And hopefully this was a time that it was.

-------

The next few days, Caylee was a perfect angel. She had done everything that her mother told her to do. While her father was busy with his students, she hung out with R2. Usually she was nearby to where Luke was, usually picking flowers that she was going to give her mommy when they got back to their other home.

"Uncle Han!!!" Caylee said running towards her uncle's ship. Han scooped her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. R2D2 was in hot pursuit behind her, beeping the entire way.

"Where's your dad?" he asked.

"He's working with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin and their light swords. I was picking flowers with R2. Here's on for you," she said handing him a pink flower from a group that she had in her hand.

"Why thank you my dear." Han said in a funny voice as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Caylee laughed a little. Then as soon as she had been in Han's arms, she was gone.

He looked behind him to see her tickling Chewie as the Wookie carried her to the temple to find Luke. And Chewie was laughing, a deep Wookie laugh.

As they made their way to the temple, various soon-to-be Jedi Knights were snickering at them. Han turned to look at Chewie and Caylee to see if they knew what was up, when he saw it. Caylee had put almost all the flowers that she had been carrying into Wookie's fur. Han couldn't help but laugh at it when he saw it.

"You look good Chewie. Pink really brings out your fur," Han said continuing to laugh. Chewie baked a response at him in a laughing matter. That was when Luke found them.

"What's so funny?" the Jedi asked.

"Just what Caylee did to Chewie." Han said pointing to the Wookie still holding onto the little girl.

"I think Chewie looks good!" Caylee said, defending her work to her father. Chewie agreed with her.

There was one more round of laughter before Luke and Han began talking about Jacen and Jaina's training and how much they have learned, along with how fast Anakin was picking things up. While they were talking, Chewie was giving Caylee a ride on his shoulders. Caylee was squealing with delight.

"Chewie you help Luke and Caylee with their things, while I go visit with the twins and Anakin for a while. I'll meet you back at the _Falcon._"

Chewie barked in agreement with Han and added something else.

"Don't worry, I'll let them know that you said hello." Han said walking away.

-------

About an hour later, Han was back at the _Falcon _and everyone was already on board and ready to go. And much to his surprise, Caylee didn't come tearing down the loading ramp at him, like she did many times in the past. Instead he found Luke and Caylee sitting in the Galley, looking at a holobook of some kind. And much to Han's surprise, Caylee was reading some of the words to Luke. She would slowly sound them out and stutter along. And if she needed help, Luke would help her.

Han stood there and watched for a second or two. He had to admit one thing - Luke made a good father. He was calm and cool with both Caylee and Cray. But Caylee had to be his little princess, Han figured. She never wanted to leave her father's side. And Luke didn't seem to mind one bit at all. Maybe it was for the fact that Luke never really had a true father figure when he was growing up. And he was just trying to make up for that with his own kids.

"Are ya'll ready to leave?" Han asked.

"Yup! I wanna see mommy and Cray. I picked lots of flowers for her." Caylee said smiling.

"Come on let's go up front and buckle up then." Luke said, picking up Caylee and carrying her to the cockpit.

Han sat down at the controls and Chewie sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Luke buckled up Caylee behind Chewie then sat down behind Han. A few seconds later the _Falcon _was lifting up and flying away.

Caylee loved flying. She couldn't wait until she and Cray were older and they could get their own starship together. They loved to play that they were pilots in the New Republic. That, along with being Jedi Knights, like their parents. Cray wanted a green 'light sword' and Caylee wanted a blue one. They couldn't wait to grow up.

Uncle Han had told Cray and Caylee all sorts of stories about their parents. Anywhere from the story about their dad and him almost freezing to death on Hoth to the time their mother had been sent to kill their father. Luke and Mara weren't too thrilled with Han for telling them that story, because it led to all sorts of questions. But even after they had heard that story, they still wanted to be just like their parents.

There was just one thing that Luke and Mara had never told their children. They never told them about their grandfather. They knew that someday the twins would find out. But they didn't want to burden them with that information when they were so young.

-------

"Mommy when will Daddy and Caylee be here?" Cray asked as he and Mara were out shopping in Courscant.

"Later tonight. It takes almost two days to get from Yavin to here. And they left yesterday. Also with the way that Uncle Han flies, they should be right on time."

Cray giggled a little.

Suddenly Mara stopped and began to look around her. There was a major disturbance in the Force. But she couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, until….

Mara quickly grabbed Cray and fell to the ground, as a series of explosions rocked the area. Panic began to spread. People were running all over the place. This was the first time in a long time that there had been an attack of any kind on Courscant.

Mara didn't know if she should go and try to find out who had done this or protect Cray and get him to safety. Motherly instincts overtook Jedi ones -- protect Cray. She picked up her son and tried to run. But it was to no avail. She tripped and fell back down. Cray had landed not far from her. But suddenly she felt his Force presence move from where she had seen him land. She couldn't see him anywhere, but she could still feel him. Panic, for her, set in.

She quickly got up on her feet and ran in the direction that she could feel him in. And it was into a bad part of Courscant.

As she ran several things went through her mind. What if Cray was taken by the Sith? What if it was Imperial Sympathizers, who still want the Empire to be reborn? She tried to force back her tears, but she couldn't.

Out of nowhere a red lightsaber took a slash at her as she rounded a corner. She quickly did a backwards flip and ignited her lightsaber.

A tall young man emerged from the shadows. "You must be Mara Jade Skywalker."

"Where's my son!" she demanded, keeping her battle stance.

"In a safe place. Don't worry; we'll take care of him. And his sister will be joining him soon," the young man had said confidently.

"Over my dead body!" Mara said glaring evilly at this young man. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Namon Trekk," he said as he swung his lightsaber towards Mara. But she quickly blocked his shot with hers. And that was when it began.

-------

Leia Organa-Solo quickly ran into the docking bay. The _Falcon _was just about to land and she had to tell Luke and Han what had happened. The explosion in the shopping district. But most of all she knew that Mara and Cray were shopping there today. The area had been evacuated and they should have made it back to their apartment by then, but they weren't. And she was feeling several things in the Force. Her talents weren't as developed as Luke's, but she knew when something was wrong.

As she turned and ran into the docking bay, the _Falcon_ was landing and everyone was coming off the ship.

"Luke! Han! There's been an explosion!!!!" Leia said running up to them.

"Where?" Luke asked worried.

"The shopping district." Leia said out of breath. "Mara and Cray were going shopping there today. It's been almost an hour and they aren't home."

Luke's heart was suddenly in his throat. Maybe Caylee's feeling a few days ago had been true. She was scared because she knew something was going to happen. He should have listened to her.

"Watch Caylee and don't tell her anything." Luke said leaving.

-------

Mara and Namon had been sparring for what seemed like a lifetime. She knew that he wasn't going to give up that easily.

_I'm coming Mara. _

She would have responded back to Luke through their mind link, but that would cause her to loose some of her concentration on this battle. And this was far more important to her at this moment.

"You were the one that caused the explosion weren't you?" Mara demanded during their fight.

"Of course." Namon responded in a cocky fashion as he tried to strike an upper swipe towards Mara. She quickly blocked it. And the fight continued…

-------

Luke rounded the corner and he knew that he was close to the fight. The ripples in the Force were strong here. In the distance he could hear the soft hum of lightsabers dueling each other.

He took ahold of his lightsaber, ignited it, and continued to run towards his wife.

-------

Namon charged Mara. She blocked his blow, but tripped backwards and land on the ground. Her lightsaber flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away. She quickly got back up and used the Force to reach out for her lightsaber, but it was too late…

-------

Just as Luke came upon the scene of the duel, when a surge of grief hit him through the Force. He wasn't sure what it was from until her saw her. Mara was lying on the ground motionless as dark figure was running the other way.

He quickly ran over to his wife's side and knelt beside her. She was barely breathing. He knew that he had to act fast. Luke gently picked Mara up and made his way out of the alley, quickly.

_Leia, Mara's hurt, bad. Meet us at the medical building…_

-------

"When will mommy and daddy and Cray be home?" Caylee asked as Leia handed her something to drink.

"Soon sweetie."

Caylee smiled happily as she drank the water that Leia had given her.

Suddenly Leia felt like she was going to pass out. Next to her, Caylee had begun to cry a little. That was when it hit her. Something serious must had happened because it was a wave of grief that they had both felt. Then Luke's call through the Force had entered Leia's mind.

_Leia, Mara's hurt, bad. Meet us at the medical building…_

"Han! We gotta go now!" Leia practically screamed at her husband, who was in the refresher unit at the moment. Caylee was just lying on the couch, crying for now reason at all.

Han had come running when he heard Leia yell. "What is it?"

"Something's happened to Mara!"


	3. Viva Forever

_Disclaimer: I'm just a poor college grad with no job yet….Star Wars isn't mine. _

**Chapter Three: Viva Forever…**

Luke had never felt as useless as he did now. He was an emotional wreck. First off, Mara was teetering in between life and death. Secondly, Cray was missing. No, Cray had been kidnapped. He didn't know if he should leave and try to find Cray or stay by Mara's side.

He chose to stay by his wife's side. Mainly because of Caylee. She wasn't doing very well. She just couldn't grasp the fact that someone hurt her mommy and took her brother. But at the moment, Caylee was sleeping on the bench next to him. Leia and Han had gone to get some fresh air for a few minutes.

"Any news yet?" Leia asked softly, as she sat down next to Luke. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled her brother close to her. Han stood above them.

"Not yet. The cut went almost all the way through her. The doctor's don't know why she didn't die right then and there." Luke said running his hands through his hair.

"She's a Jedi, kid. That's why." Han said putting a hand on top of Leia's that was already resting on Luke's shoulder.

"And don't worry about going after Cray's kidnappers at the moment. I sent the Rouge Squadron to see what they could dig up for you." Leia said softly.

That seemed to make Luke feel a little better. He knew that Wedge Antilles would look for Cray just as hard as he would. Wedge had always been a good friend to Luke. That was why he was one of Cray and Caylee's honor parents.

"Thanks," Luke barely whispered.

That was when a doctor came up to the group and asked to speak to Luke off to the side. He wearily got up and let Han sit down next to Leia and let Caylee's head rest on his lap. Han wrapped his broad arm around Leia's slender shoulders. She gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope she'll be ok. For Luke and Caylee's sake." Leia whispered to her husband.

"Me too."

They watched as the doctor softly talked to Luke then walked off. Leia let herself flow into the Force and gently touched her brother's mind. She could feel his despair. She gave him a mental nudge of reassurance. Luke looked up at her as he walked back over to the group.

"What did the doctor say?" Han asked.

"Mara isn't going to make it through the night." Luke said sadly. "He said that Caylee and I can spend the rest of the time with her."

"We'll stay here and wait." Leia said. Han nodded in agreement.

Luke gently picked up the sleeping figure of his daughter and walked towards Mara's room.

"Daddy?" Caylee tiredly asked, waking up in his arms as he carried her.

"Yes?"

"Is mommy going to be ok?"

"No sweetie she isn't."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She's going to become one with the Force."

Caylee still didn't understand. She just wanted her mommy to be ok.

They entered Mara's room. Luke sat down next to her bed and put Caylee on his lap. She reached out and softly touched her mommy's arm. "Mommy, mommy please wake up." Caylee said crying.

Mara turned her head slowly turned and looked at Luke and Caylee. She reached out and softly touched her daughter's face. "I love you Caylee. Never forget that. I will be watching over you always. Take good care of your daddy. He needs you now." Mara softly said.

Tears began to flow down Caylee's cheeks. She leaned up and softly kissed her mommy's cheek and let some of her tears fall onto Mara's face. She gently wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. Then her focus turned to Luke.

Luke moved Caylee so she stood by her mom's bed and he moved closer to his beloved wife. His love for Mara was overwhelming, as was hers for him. He softly kissed her forehead then looked into her deep green eyes. They didn't need to speak any words. Their love went through the Force and Force sensitive beings near and far, could sense their love. And that included Cray…

------

"Mommy. Daddy. Caylee." Cray whispered as he lay in a dark room. He didn't know where he was and he was scared. He could barely feel his parents warm presences along with Caylee's. He closed his eyes and remembered their hugs and kisses. He hoped that everything was all right.

That was when a tall young man opened the door and entered the room. "And how are you feeling?"

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Cray asked scared.

"There was an attack. I'm sorry. They both died."

Cray looked at this guy with a blank stare on his face. "What about Caylee?"

"Your sister will be joining us soon. My name is Namon. Are you hungry Cray?"

Cray nodded yes.

"Well come with me." Namon said holding out his hand to Cray. The little boy took ahold of Namon's hand and left the cold, dark room. But he still had many questions…

------

The _Falcon _and _Jade's Shadow _dropped out of hyperspace. The red planet of Yavin appeared in front of them. The mood on both ships was somber. This wasn't a happy trip, but a heartbreaking one. They were all coming back for a funeral.

Luke sighed heavily as they approached Yavin 4, the location of his Jedi Academy. He still couldn't believe it -- his wife was gone. It felt like part of his soul had been extinguished. But he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Caylee.

Caylee seemed to be taking this a lot harder then Luke was. She had cried the entire time they were in hyperspace and a day prior to that too. All she knew was that her mommy wasn't going to be there any more for her and her daddy. No more hugs, no more kisses, no more bedtime stories. And even worse, Caylee's best friend was gone too. She had lost both her mommy and her twin brother.

Luke had spent a lot of time with Caylee since Mara died. Which was practically every moment. She had lots of questions for her daddy and he tried his best to answer them. But mostly, he held her as they both cried.

"Luke you ok?" Leia asked from the copilot's seat. She had flown with him and Caylee.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How Caylee and I are going to make it through this."

"One day at a time." Leia said smiling. "I know it's hard, but I know that you will make it through. Besides you always have myself, Han, the kids, and Chewie."

"Thanks sis."

------

As night fell upon the planet of Yavin 4, the funeral for Mara Jade Skywalker began. Various Jedi students spoke, Leia did and so did Luke. They even let C3PO talk a little.

"Daddy, is mommy happy?" Caylee softly asked, during the funeral.

"I'm sure she is. Now do you remember what she told you before she died?"

"That she would be watching over us for now on."

"That's right. Now what do you see when you close your eyes and stretch out into the Force?"

Caylee closed her eyes and reached into the Force like her daddy had taught her to do the past few days. "I see our family -- me, you, mommy, and Cray."

"Just always keep that vision with you and she will never leave your heart." Luke whispered into his daughter's ear and softly kissed her forehead.

"Ok daddy."

No one left the site of the funeral pyre until it was completely burned out. That was hours later, deep into the early morning. Even Caylee stayed up the entire time.

------

"So what are you and Caylee going to do now?" Leia asked the next morning. She and Luke were out on a walk around the Jedi Academy.

"Well first off, I'm going to go look for Cray. Do you think that you could ask Winter to watch Caylee on Courscant while I'm gone?"

"Sure. But you know that Caylee isn't going to want to leave your side. She barely wanted to let you go for a walk with me."

"I know. But she knows who Winter is. So it may help some. Oh and do you think that Han and Chewie would come with me?"

"I don't see why not."

------

Later that afternoon, Luke and Caylee went for a walk. He had a few questions to ask her. They walked to a small stream and sat down by its banks.

"Caylee remember a few days ago when you didn't want to go with your mommy and Cray to Courscant?"

She nodded yes.

"Did you have a feeling that something was going to happen?"

"A little. But also a man told me not to go."

Luke looked at her funny for a second. "Who was this man?"

"I don't know. He just said not to leave your side."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall and old and had hair about to his shoulders and he wore a robe and cloak like you do sometimes and was really nice. He's come and talked to me before."

"How many times?"

"A few times. Mainly he is just watching over Cray and I as we play. Cray's seen him too!"

Luke was startled by what his daughter was telling him. "Wait. Caylee was he shinning?"

Caylee nodded yes.

"_So it was a Jedi spirit -- but who?" _Luke thought to himself. Then he asked Caylee if she knew this man's name.

"No daddy. But he was really nice. But he looked like you daddy."

That was when Luke knew who it was. It had been his father that told Caylee not to go to Courscant.

"Caylee do you want to know who that man is?"

She nodded yes to her father again.

"He's your grandfather. He died a long time ago."

"Is mommy with him?"

Luke nodded yes.

That was when Caylee smiled big. "Then grandpa is going to take care of mommy now!"

And for the first time in days, Luke smiled. "Yes he is."


	4. Search

_Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, so please be kind!_

**Chapter Four: Search**

Caylee sat pouting on the loading ramp of the _Falcon_. She had her hands crossed in front of her as she starred at her father. Luke knew that this was going to be hard for her.

"I'm sorry but it's going to be dangerous." Luke said trying to reason with her. But he was quickly learning that reasoning with a three year old was like trying to reason with an upset Wookie – it just wouldn't work. But at least Caylee wouldn't pull his arms off, like a Wookie could.

"Daddy no go!" she screamed at him.

"But I have to. Don't you want Cray to come home?"

She nodded yes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Then I have to go find him." Luke said sitting down next to her on the ramp.

"Are you going to come home?" Caylee asked.

"Of course." Luke said hugging her. As he hugged her, he could feel her anxiety through the Force. It was that strong. He knew that she was scared of him leaving her too.

"Who is going to take care of me?"

"Aunt Leia and Winter. Will you behave for them?"

"Yes. Can Artoo stay here too?"

"Sure, if you promise not to cry when we leave tomorrow."

Caylee nodded yes and hugged her father. He hugged her back, stood up, and then picked her up. "Come on. Let's go find your aunt. Uncle Han needs some peace and quiet to finish making repairs to the _Falcon_."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Han yelled from inside the _Falcon_.

Caylee giggled as she and her dad left the docking bay.

-------------

That night, Luke watched over Caylee as she slept. Ever since Mara had died, he hadn't been sleeping as much. And Caylee had been sleeping in his room. She just told him that the dark scared her, but he knew better. He knew that she missed having Cray sleep in the same room as her.

As he watched over Caylee, his mind began to wonder back over memories – like before he had met Mara, the longing for someone to love and to love him. Then he remembered their wedding day, then the happiness and completeness he felt when Mara told him that she was pregnant and that they were going to be parents. Then his mind wondered to the day that the twins were born. That was one of the happiest days of his life. He finally had the family that he had always wanted. Finally his mind settled on the past few days events…the last kiss he and Mara shared, his last hug to Cray, Mara's funeral…

The more he thought, the more that fear began to build up inside of him. The fear that Cray may be dead or the fear that whom ever took Cray, would come back after Caylee. Then his fear boiled over to anger and hated towards whoever had done this to **his** family.

"_Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering; that is the dark side of things…"_

Luke could hear Master Yoda's words ring through his head. He couldn't let himself be consumed by his grief – that would leave him down the path of the Dark Side. If he did, he would loose so much that he still had to live for – Leia, Han, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Chewie, and Caylee. Especially Caylee.

Right now, Caylee was everything in his life. He couldn't imagine what he would be like if she had been taken from him also.

Deep in his heart, Luke knew that everything was going to be different now. Different in the way that they lived, different in the way that he would go about training Caylee in the ways of the Force, and different in the way the galaxy was, along with how it was going to be in the future.

-------------

"So what are we looking for?" Han asked, as he, Luke, Chewie and Threepio made their final approach to Ord Mantell.

"Odd going ons. There have been several mixed messages coming from the planet. That's what Leia told me."

"What can be odd about Ord Mantell? Did someone actually win the jackpot at the Pink Sky Casino?"

"No. There have just been odd reports. No one can figure them out."

As soon as the _Falcon _was landed, Han wanted to go to the casinos, but Luke stopped him. "Han we'll come back as soon as we find Cray. I promise."

"I was just kidding with you. Now aren't we supposed to meet someone here?"

"Yeah. I believe the mayor."

"And that would be me," a young female voice said behind them. The trio turned around and saw a young woman. "Hello I am Deba Wal'kei. You must be Master Skywalker and General Solo."

Luke and Han both nodded yes.

"Please follow me this way."

She led them to a speeder that took them to the main office complex in the city. Han was shocked that there were actually government offices on Ord Mantell.

"Now what has been going on here?" Luke asked, as they walked into the building.

"We have noticed that there has been an increase in the numbers of bounty hunters that are on the planet. And from what we have learned is that they all have the same goal."

"Bounty Hunters on Ord Mantell isn't anything new." Han said.

"But when the cargo that they have is children, that is new."

Luke didn't say a word and neither did Han. So Deba continued.

"We've been watching this for several months now. But it recently started getting worse. Instead of a ship a day, its between 8 to 10 a week."

"Do you know how many children are on each ship? Or where they are coming from." Luke asked.

"No. We tried to take over a ship, but it was to no avail. Instead my troops were shot down and the ships escaped."

They entered an office.

"All our information on these bounty hunters is in this computer." Deba said pointing to a computer in a corner.

"Goldenrod have fun." Han said, patting Threepio on the back.

"I wish Artoo was here. He is much better at this." Threepio said as he went into the corner and began working on the information.

Luke turned his attention away from Threepio and back on the mayor. "Thank you Mayor Wal'kei. We'll keep you informed on what we find."

"And we'll send more information as it becomes available," she said in response.

"Is it alright if we leave our droid here, while he gathers the information?" Luke then asked.

"That's perfectly fine. Now if you come with me, we have rooms ready for you at one of our local casinos, if that is aright?"

Han happily agreed to that. "We'll be in our rooms, Threepio." Luke said as the group left the office.

"That's fine Master Luke."

-------------

"You have got to be kidding me!" Leia said shocked through their transmission.

"No sis. Mayor Wal'kei said that this has been going on for a few months, but has just gotten worse in the past few weeks. Threepio is getting us all their information right now."

"Good. Then we'll figure out what the New Republic needs to do. Do you think that these people were part of the group that took Cray?"

"I'm not sure. But it's really disturbing." Luke said pausing, then continuing. "Anyways, how is Caylee?"

"Winter took her to the Courscant Zoo today. She's finally smiling again."

"That's good. Has she been crying anymore?"

"Not really. But over the last two nights, she has had nightmares. I tried everything in the Force to calm her down, but nothing helped her. She wouldn't tell Winter or myself about the nightmares. I let her sleep on the floor in my room last night. And when she woke up this morning, she didn't seem to even be bothered by them."

That concerned Luke. Caylee hadn't had nightmares when he was there. She just was scared of being alone.

"Well we're leaving in the morning. We'll come back to Courscant before we go anywhere else. I want to go over the information with you. And also I need to be with Caylee. I shouldn't have left her so soon."

"That sounds good. Where's that Nerf Herder husband of mine?" Leia asked jokingly.

"Where do you think – the casinos."

Luke watched as Leia just shook her head. "I'll see you in a few days." Leia said ending the call.

Just as Luke ended the call with Leia, Threepio entered the main living room. "I have all the data, sir," the golden droid said.

"Good Threepio. I'm going to go lie down. You can shut down if you'd like." Luke said walking into an adjacent bedroom. Threepio moved into a corner and shut himself down.

Luke lay down on his bed and relaxed. The next thing he could sense was the Force all around him. He searched for answers to his many questions. Why were children being taken from their homes? Where was Cray? Was he still alive? And what was wrong with Caylee?

He knew that the Force was always changing and that whatever he saw could be different the next minute. He searched for his son's life signature, but couldn't find it. But a strange feeling told him that Cray wasn't dead, but alive and to not give up hope about finding him.

But that still left the question about why children were being taken unanswered. But the only thing that the Force showed him was a vision. A vision of two humans fighting – one was a Sith and the other was a Jedi. He knew that this was the nightmare that Caylee had had a few nights before her mother died and Cray was taken. But why was he seeing this now?

Luke snapped back into reality when he heard the door slide open and slide shut from the living room. He got up and saw that Han and Chewie were back from gambling. Han had a smug look on his face.

"Did you win the jackpot?" Luke asked.

"Nope. But I had fun."

Chewie barked something at Han.

"Hush Chewie he doesn't need to know that!"

"What don't I need to know?" Luke asked.

"I lost all that I took with me." Han said looking down at the floor.

Luke just laughed a little. "Hope you've learned your lesson. But I'm going back to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea." Han said going into a different bedroom. Chewie followed suit.

-------------

"Thank you Mayor Wal'kei for everything." Luke said bowing to her.

"My pleasure Master Skywalker. We'll keep the Republic informed of any new ships."

Once again Luke said thank you and boarded the _Falcon_.

"Ready to go home kid?" Han asked as Luke strapped himself into a seat.

"Yeah. Caylee needs my attention, something is wrong with her."

"Well then better get going," Han said lifting off from the platform. The _Falcon _soared out of the atmosphere and into the heavens.

-------------

A few days later, Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie all sat around a table in Leia and Han's apartment on Courscant. Winter had taken Caylee out for a speeder ride.

"I can't believe this is going on!" Leia said.

"Neither can I." Luke said. "And I still don't know if Cray was one of the many children abducted. But it seems unlikely. They would have taken more children and not just him."

"If Caylee had been there, they would have gotten her too." Han said quietly. Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Well this isn't much information to go on," Leia said. "But I will send it to all the planets and if they've gone through the same things, then we will know."

"That seems like the only thing we can do," Luke said sounding somewhat defeated.

_Don't worry Cray - - - I'll find you somehow…_Luke promised to the Force, hoping that his son would receive his message wherever he was.

Leia looked up at her brother and could feel his despair. She sent a soft nudge to him and reassure him that she was there for him.

-------------

Cray didn't know how long he had been without his parents and sister or where he was. The ship he was on had landed on a planet and Namon had come and gotten him out of his cell.

"Where are we?" Cray asked as Namon carried the young boy off the ship and into the sun.

"This is the planet Galena. This is your new home."

Cray felt a sudden sense wash over him. His parents must really be gone…


	5. Vigilance

_Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine….please don't sue me _

_Author's Note: Please for my sanity, please leave me some sort of review! Good or bad! I don't care. Even if you just say good job! Please, pretty pretty please!!!_

**Chapter 5: Vigilance:**

"Daddy is you still going to teach me to be a Jadei?" Caylee asked the day after Luke, Han, Threepio, and Chewie had gotten back from Ord Mantell. Luke and Caylee were out for an afternoon walk.

"Jedi." Luke said correcting her. "And yes I am. Someday."

"Why not now?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to learn so bad?"

"So I can go and save Cray from the bad people."

Luke smiled at his daughter's determination. "Well how about I teach you a little at a time? Then once you have gotten good at one thing, we'll go on to another one. But you have to promise me that you will practice what I teach you."

Caylee cocked her head to one side and looked at her father confused. "Practice?"

"That is when you keeping doing what I taught you over and over again, but when I'm not with you."

She was still confused.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll understand later on," Luke said as he picked up Caylee and carried her over to a bench. He set her down and he sat down next to her. "Now Caylee what has been bugging you?"

"Nothing daddy," the little girl said truthfully.

"That's not true. Aunt Leia told me that you had nightmares all the nights that I was gone and that for most of the nights, you slept on the floor in her room. She also said that you wouldn't tell her or Winter what was wrong and that you only wanted to tell me."

"I was scarred," she said looking down at her feet as they dangled off the edge of the bench.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to leave me like mommy and Cray did. And my dreams scarred me," she said quietly. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Luke lifted the little girl's chin up and looked deeply into his daughter's eyes. Tears began to gently fall from her light blue eyes onto his hand. That was when Caylee launched herself towards her father and wrapped her tiny arms around him. "Daddy don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," she cried into his robes.

Luke pulled Caylee closer to him and let her cry into his robes, while he gently rubbed her back to soothe her. "I won't leave you. That's why I came back so soon. I was worried about you."

Caylee sniffled and looked up at her dad's face. "Promise?"

He smiled and nodded yes as he wiped all the left over tears from her eyes. "Now are you going to tell me what happened in your dreams?"

The little girl began to tremble and almost cried more, but Luke sent warm, soothing feelings to her through the Force. He could tell that they were really bad if she was this shaken up. Caylee moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest and began to tell him, softly and slowly, about her dreams. As she told him about her dreams, Luke wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close to him.

The first dream was the lightsaber dream again. Then the second and the third dream were a lot a like but were also different. In the second dream, Caylee had dreamt that these ugly white monsters attacked her daddy and killed him. But in the third dream, the white monsters killed her. From what Caylee told him about the second and third dreams, he figured that these were really dreams and not visions. Well that was at least what he hoped. But he wasn't sure…

--------------

Luke wearily looked at the holomap in front of him. There were several red dots spread throughout the galaxy. Those were the systems that had reported to the New Republic that there were reports of children missing from their homes. And the reports had come from almost a third of the galaxy.

In the pit of his stomach, Luke knew that something was really wrong. What kind of person would kidnap innocent children from their homes?

He couldn't help think about Cray. He was certain that his son was still alive. If he had died, Caylee would have felt it. The twins' connection to each other was that strong. Well that was if it was if it was anything like the bond that he and Leia shared. But were the abductions of these children connected to Cray in anyway?

That was the largest question that Luke seemed to come up against. He figured that the only thing that he could do would be to sit by and wait for the Rouge Squadron to catch one of the bounty hunters that Threepio had obtained from the files on Ord Mantell.

A sudden shift in the Force caught Luke's attention. And he knew right where it was coming from. He got up from the hoverchair and walked towards Caylee's room. He stuck his head into her room and saw his daughter tossing and turning in her bed. Without even probing her mind, he knew that she was having a nightmare.

Luke wasn't sure what to do. Either he could wait until she woke up and came to find him or he could wake her up. He decided it would be best to wake her up. He gently sat down on the side of her bed and whispered her name.

He watched the fear from his daughter's face subside as her eyes gently opened. "Daddy?" she asked yawning.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"The white monsters were attacking us again," Caylee said starting to tear up.

"Don't cry sweetie. Its only a dream." Luke said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

Caylee sniffled. "Are you sure daddy?"

"Yes hunny. Now do you want to sleep in here or in my room?"

"I don't want to go back to sleep daddy. The monsters will come again."

Caylee's tiny frame began to shake violently. Luke pulled his daughter close to him and gently rocked her back and forth to calm her down. He remembered the many nights that Mara did this when Caylee or Cray was sick. And hopefully it would work now.

After a few minutes, Caylee was calmer then she had been. Luke stood up with Caylee in his arms and took her into the living room and laid her softly on the couch. "Daddy can I watch the Holonet?"

"Will you try to sleep?"

The little girl nodded her head, as Luke covered her with a blanket. Then he turned on the Holonet and put it on a channel that was playing soft music along with pretty landscape scenes from various planets across the galaxy. "Is this ok?"

Caylee nodded yes and she snuggled close to a pillow and watched the pictures. Luke watched her for a second or two then went back over to his desk where the Holomap was still up. He spent the rest of the night, starring at the map or watching over his daughter. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

------------

Cray was growing to like his new home on Galena. There were lots of children his age for him to play with. And they all had lost their parents too. He had made a few friends with some of the other boys, but he really missed his sister.

One day, Namon came looking for Cray. He knew that this was the little boy was the chosen one. Part of it had to do with his lineage and part of it had to do with what the Emperor had foreseen so long ago. So Namon was going to make sure that this little boy would be under his control.

"When is my sister going to come here?" Cray asked, as he and Namon walked along in some woods.

"I'm sorry, but she died along with your parents. My medics tried to save her, but it was too late."

Cray's eyes began to tear up, as Namon picked the boy up and carried him back towards where they were now living. Cray couldn't believe that his parents and sister was really gone. But it didn't feel right to him. He couldn't figure out why he felt funny, but he was certain that Caylee was still alive. And that Namon was lying to him.

------------

"Where do they have them?" Luke asked sitting in the seat behind Chewie on the _Falcon. _

"Near Bespin. Wedge said that there are about 15 children on board the bounty hunters' ship. Some were even hidden in the smuggling compartments. Even I would have never done that!" Han said getting angry. Chewie growled in agreement.

"Han it will be ok," Leia said calmly, as she placed her hand on Han's shoulder from behind him.

He took a deep breath as the _Falcon _entered hyperspace. It would be a long few days. Once they were in hyperspace, Luke got up and went to check on Caylee. She had been brought along because Luke felt that she wouldn't be able to handle him leaving her again so soon. Plus she had been having dreams almost every night and that really worried Luke. He never had dreams or visions for that matter, this often.

Luke was shocked when he stuck his head into the cabin that Caylee was sleeping in. she was sound asleep with no signs of dreams. He sighed in relief.

"Is she doing better?" Leia asked coming up behind her brother.

"As far as I can tell," he said, yawning.

"I want you to go rest too. Now go!" Leia said pushing her brother towards the other bed in the cabin. "Rest. You need it and don't worry. Caylee's right across the cabin from you." Leia said as she shut the door from the other side.

Luke chuckled to himself a little as he lay down on the other bunk and drifted off to sleep.

--------------

"Daddy what are all these kids doing here?" Caylee whispered to her father, as he carried her through Cloud City. Luke, Han, Leia and Caylee had just gone past the room where all the children were being kept for the time being.

"They were taken from their homes."

"Like Cray?"

"Yeah like Cray."

Caylee laid her head on her dad's shoulder. She fought back the urge to cry, but she just missed her brother too much.

Leia, Han and Luke all had bad memories of this city. Han was frozen in carbonite here and Luke found out that Darth Vader was his father along with having his hand cut off here.

"Daddy are you ok?" Caylee whispered to him a few minutes later.

"No sweetie. I'll tell you about it later."

She said ok and hugged her dad's neck and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

They met up with Wedge in front of the holding cell. He said that the only name he could figure out was Nicola. And that he was human.

Sitting before the group, was two young males. One was human named Nicola and one was a Rodian, like Greedo.

Luke had let Caylee stand on her own and she hid behind his legs. She was scarred of these two figures. They looked really mean to her.

"Whom are you working for?" Han practically demanded, getting right in the face of the human.

"None of your concern."

Han starred the human down and was just about to reach out and strangle this guy, but Leia placed her hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Nicola, if you tell us who you are working for, then we'll release you. But without those children and on the condition that you never kidnap children again."

"What if we don't?"

"Then you will be taken to Courscant and put on trial for kidnapping." Luke interjected, as he tried to probe the young man's mind. That was when he came across something interesting in the young man's mind.

_Leia, he doesn't know who he is working for. All he knows is what he was told by another bounty hunter. He was taking the children to Ord Mantell._

Leia looked up at her brother the responded back. _Where are the children from?_

_Corellia._

Leia gasped and Han looked at her. Han saw the fear in her eyes and ordered Wedge to take these two as prisoners along with their ship.

"We'll take the children home." Luke said.

Wedge nodded and had two other members of Rogue Squadron take Nicola and the Rodian away.

"What was the gasp about?" Han asked Leia.

She couldn't answer him.

"The children are from Corellia. I probed Nicola's mind and found that out."

Han didn't say anything for a second or two. Then he finally spoke up. "Well then we better get them home. And what better way to travel then on the most famous Corellian ship out there!"

"The _Katana _fleet?" Luke asked as he picked Caylee back up. Leia laughed a little as Han stammered out a rebuttal.

"No! The _Falcon_! She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!" he replied with a broad smile on his face.

---------------

"Caylee how did you know that I wasn't feeling good earlier?" Luke asked Caylee as she sat in his lap in the gallery or the _Falcon._

The little girl looked up at her father with her bright blue eyes and smiled. "I felt it."

"You felt it?"

"Un hun. It felt like the nice feelings that you send to me sometimes. But instead it felt like you were sad. Do you miss mommy and Cray?"

"Yeah I miss mommy and Cray. But also this place is really sad for me."

"Why?"

Luke sighed. He knew he had to tell her sometime. So he might as well do it now. "Well before grandpa died, we got into a big fight here. And because of that fight, I have a fake hand," he said holding out his hand to Caylee for her to see.

He could see her eyes get big as she looked down at the hand then up at him then back down at his hand. She then gingerly touched her father's fingers and moved them back and forth and then she put his hand against her face.

"But daddy it feels real to me."

Luke smiled. "That's because it's supposed to be that way. But look,"

He opened the little compartment on his wrist where he could tinker with it. He moved his fingers back and forth, so that Caylee could see the gears and gizmos work.

"Wow," she said in amazement.

He laughed a little.

"But daddy does it hurt?"

"Well it did at first, but it doesn't anymore."

"Why did grandpa and you fight? Were you in trouble?"

"No. We fought because he wanted me to do something bad. It would had hurt a lot of people if I had done this bad thing."

"But I thought grandpa was a good person."

"He was. But everyone makes mistakes in their life. And he made a really big one. And at the end of it all, he was good once again."

"Did you forgive him for hurting you?"

"Yes I did."

"Good cause grandpa really loves you and aunt Leia a lot!"

Luke softly kissed his daughter's forehead, just as Han, Leia, Chewie and an army of children came on board. The children's faces were full of fear and curiosity. They weren't sure what to think. But when all the children turned to look at Caylee, the fear seemed to disappear. She had a big smile on her face.

Luke watched as Caylee got up off of his lap and went and stood in the middle of the group of kids. "Do you like stories?" she asked. Some of the kids nodded yes and some didn't go anything. Caylee ran back over to her dad. "Daddy can Threepio tell us stories? I like his stories."

"Later sweetie. But you need to go up front and see Chewie. He's going to let you take the _Falcon_ into hyperspace with Uncle Han."

"Really?"

"Yup," Han said picking the little girl up in one swift move. "You're gonna be a great pilot when you're older! Just like the rest of your family."

Han carried Caylee into the cockpit, talking to her the entire way, while Luke and Leia got all the children organized in the gallery area of the ship. "Where are Threepio and Artoo anyway?" Luke asked.

"They are getting food supplies. We didn't have enough for all the children. They should be back anytime."

Right on cue, the two droids came up the gangplank. Artoo was beeping wildly at Threepio. "Oh switch off!" Threepio said as he set the packages of food down.

Leia and Luke laughed briefly at the bickering droids, along with the children. "Artoo and I will watch the kids, while you and Threepio go up front and buckle up. I don't want you to miss Caylee's first flying lesson." Leia said.

"Mistress Caylee is flying! Oh master Luke do you think that is safe??" Threepio began protesting as they walked towards the cockpit. Luke reassured him that it would be fine. But in typical Threepio fashion, he started naming off all sorts of stats on flying.

-------------

Caylee's face had the biggest and brightest smile on it the entire time that she was on Chewie's lap during lift off and entrance into hyperspace. Once they were safely into hyperspace, Caylee hugged and thanked her two uncles.

"Threepio will you tell all the children stories please? I love it when you and Artoo tell me stories." Caylee asked going up to the golden droid.

"Oh mistress Caylee, I'm not good at telling stories."

"Please Threepio?"

Threepio looked over at Luke and then down at Caylee. "I will."

Caylee opened the bulkhead door and ran out into the gallery, with Threepio in pursuit behind her. Once she was out of sight, Luke took in a big sigh of relief.

"You ok kid?" Han asked turning to look at Luke.

"I am now. I'm relived that Caylee is doing better. The nightmares have stopped coming every night and I haven't heard her crying herself to sleep anymore."

"That's good."

Chewie roared in agreement.

That was when children's laughter broke the silence. And that was a much-needed sound that they all needed to hear. Especially Luke.

When he reached into the Force, he could feel his daughter's happiness and that was the best thing he could feel at the moment. This was just beginning of the their new life…


	6. Decisions

_Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mineeeeeee…._

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! That means a lot to me, that people are actually reading my story! So here's Chapter Six. Enjoy and please continue to leave feedback!!!_

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Ever since Caylee had been around all the children taken from Corellia, she had been a changed little girl. Luke had noticed so many changes in her in just a few days time.

First off she wasn't having the dreams as often. She had maybe had one since they had been back on Courscant. And they had been back for about a week. Along with that, she was a lot happier. And to Luke, she seemed like her old self. The happy little girl, that didn't let much get her down.

"Well Caylee seems to be doing better, but are you?" Leia asked one afternoon, as she and Luke sat in his apartment.

"I wish I could say yes. But unfortunately I'm not. There are just too many memories here. Memories of Mara and of Cray."

"What about on Yavin?"

"I don't want to go back there yet. I'm not ready to teach. It's only been about a month since everything happened. Besides I'm weary of not giving Caylee most of my attention."

"Luke you have to go back sometime."

"I will. Hopefully soon, but right now isn't the right time. Besides there are a lot of choices that I need to make."

Leia looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"

"I think Caylee needs to be in an environment where she can be around a lot of children and live a normal life for a while. You saw how she was around those children. She was happy!"

Leia agreed with him. "But where would you go?"

"I'm not sure. Someplace that is quiet, peaceful, and that I feel she'll be safe there."

"I'll look into it for you."

"Thanks Leia."

"Oh by the way, Winter said that her niece, Kandra, would love to be Caylee's nanny. Kandra is a very sweet girl and Caylee loves her to death. She and Caylee spent time together while you and Han were on Ord Mantell."

"How old is she?"

"About 20."

"I'll talk to Caylee about it. I know that I'm going to need help with her and I'm also certain the Threepio won't want to play nanny to Caylee."

Leia laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"He told me that a while back after she and Cray tried to dismantle him."

"I think anyone who is kin to Anakin Skywalker tries to dismantle Threepio at sometime or another." Leia said continuing to laugh.

"Yeah that's true," Luke said joining his sister in laughter.

-------------

Luke watched happily as Caylee dragged Kandra all around the apartment, showing her each and every little thing. When he had told Caylee that Kandra was going to be her nanny, she was happy. Well that was after she asked what a nanny was.

"Daddy, is Kandra going to live here with us?" Caylee asked after Kandra had left for the time being.

"Well off and on. Mainly while I'm on Yavin."

Caylee looked at her daddy with a concerned look on her face. "Aren't I going home too daddy? I like being with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin," she said about to cry.

"Oh don't cry sweetie. You'll still be able to come and stay there every so often. Besides you're going to start going to school and make new friends."

"What kind of school. I thought I was going to become a jad…"

"A Jedi and yes you still are going to become a Jedi. But first, you need to learn other things."

"Ok daddy. As long as you are there with me."

"And that I will be. But Caylee we're not going to be living here anymore. We're going to move someplace else."

"Why daddy?"

"Well I just feel that we need to live someplace else. Far away from all of this."

"What about Aunt Leia? Uncle Han? Chewie?"

"They are all going to stay here and come and see us sometimes."

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

------------

Caylee shaded her eyes from the sun as she held her father's hand as he led her through the stone streets. Eventually she saw magnificent buildings of all sorts of colors. She was in awe of the buildings.

"Daddy where are we?"

"This is the capital city of Theed on the planet Naboo. Your grandmother is from this planet."

"Really?"

"Yes," Luke said as he picked her up and put her into the transport then climbed in next to her.

"Is she alive or with grandpa and mommy?" she asked as the transport began to move.

"With grandpa and mommy."

"Oh," was all that she said before excitingly pointing out things to her dad as they rode along the streets. She pointed out all the pretty birds, the river, and all the buildings. Luke smiled and nodded at all that his daughter was showing him.

After a few minutes, the transport stopped in front of a simple stone house on the outskirts of Theed. Luke got out then he picked up Caylee.

"Daddy is this where we are going to live?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I think its pretty!" she said scrambling out of his arms and running to the door to open it. Luke was right behind her.

"Oh mistress Caylee! Master Luke! We've been waiting for you!" Threepio said excitedly as Caylee and Luke entered the house. Artoo beeped wildly and twirled his dome top several times.

"Mistress Caylee, Artoo wanted me to tell you that he is from this planet."

"Really?" Caylee asked happily.

Artoo beeped in response.

Kandra walked into the room and greeted everyone. Caylee ran up to her nanny and gave her a big hug. "I like this place! Its pretty!" Caylee said to Kandra.

"I think so too."

"Why don't you and I go explore the house? Kandra and Threepio need to finish unpacking." Luke suggested to Caylee.

She agreed and ran off to explore the house. She found her dad's room first, then Kandra's room, then the refresher, then finally her room. And she loved her room. All her things from Courscant and Yavin 4 where there, along with some weird things hanging on the walls.

"Daddy what are those?" Caylee asked pointing up on her wall.

"Those are holopictures." Luke said picking her up so she could look at them better.

Caylee watched the different pictures on her wall. There were five of them. One of her mommy, daddy, Cray and herself. Then the next one was of her aunt, uncle and cousins. The other two were of the droids and Chewie in one then of her parent's wedding day in another one. Then the last one she didn't recognize.

"Daddy who is that?" she asked pointing to the fifth picture.

"That is a special picture from Artoo. He had it deep in his memory banks. It's a really old picture of your grandparents together."

Caylee just starred at this picture. She had known what her grandfather had looked like, but he was so much younger in this picture. And then her grandmother was so pretty. She really liked this picture. Luke and Caylee looked at this picture for a long time.

"Oh Master Luke! Mistress Caylee! Dinner is ready," Threepio said coming into the room.

"Thanks Threepio," Luke said as he passed by the droid with Caylee in his arms.

----------

"Daddy will you point the stars out to me, like you and mommy used to do for me and Cray?" Caylee asked with a smile on her face. She and Kandra had cleaned up after dinner.

"Sure sweetheart. Just go get a blanket and I'll be waiting for you outside."

Caylee ran off in the direction of her room as Luke got up out of the chair he had been sitting in. he turned to leave the room, but then turned back to look at Kandra.

"I don't know if Winter told you, but Caylee has nightmares occasionally. So if you hear her crying or something, it's ok. She's just been through a lot lately."

"I understand, sir." Kandra said smiling.

Luke returned her smile and headed outside to wait for Caylee.

--------------

Caylee yawned tiredly in her dad's arms, as he carried her into her bedroom. They had spent the better part of three hours looking at the stars. Luke had pointed out the various planets and systems to his daughter. And if he hadn't known what the planet was, Artoo would help him.

Luke pulled back the covers on Caylee's bed and gently laid her down. He softly kissed her forehead and turned to leave her room.

"Daddy?" Caylee asked half asleep.

Luke turned back and looked at her. "Yes sweetheart?"

"When am I going to start to become a Jadei?"

"How about tomorrow as long as you do all your chores."

"Ok daddy," she said turning over and snuggling deeper into her pillow. Luke smiled and then turned to leave her room.

"Watch over her Artoo," Luke said as he closed the door, all but a crack.

Artoo beeped quietly in the corner.

-------------

The next morning, Caylee made certain that her room was perfect and her bed was neatly made. Well as neatly made as a three year old could make it. Artoo beeped with approval when Caylee turned to look at him.

"Good. Come on Artoo," she said as she went to find her daddy.

She found him sitting outside with his eyes closed. She tilted her head one-way to look at him, then tilted it the other. She figured that he must be doing something that a Jedi does, so she sat down and waited for him to finish.

_Did you finish your chores?_

Caylee looked all around her startled. Then she realized that her daddy was talking to her in her head. She tired to remember how to respond back. She had done it before, but she couldn't remember!

"Yes I did daddy."

Luke opened his eyes and turned to look at his daughter. "You forgot how to respond through the Force?"

Caylee nodded yes.

"Ok here's what we're going to do today. I'm going to teach you how communicate through your mind without talking."

"Like you just did to me daddy?"

Luke nodded yes. "Just like that. Now close your eyes and reach into the Force."

Caylee closed her eyes and felt warmth surround her.

_Now think about something that you want to tell me._

Caylee thought of something she wanted to tell her daddy. _I love you daddy._

_I love you too Caylee. Now did you have any dreams last night?_

_No daddy._

_Good. _

_I like it here daddy._

_Me too. Now open your eyes._

Caylee opened her eyes and looked at her daddy.

"Now was that so hard?" Luke asked.

"No daddy."

"Now try it again with out me telling you what to do. Try and remember how you just did it."

Luke watched his daughter close her eyes and within seconds he heard her voice inside of his head.

_Like this daddy?_

Luke answered her and said yes. And when Caylee opened her eyes, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Am I a Jadei yet daddy?"

Luke chuckled a little. "You still have a long way to go sweetheart. But if we work on your skills a little each day, you will be able to rival your cousins when it comes to your abilities."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"If you practice." Luke said putting a finger on her nose.

Caylee smiled the biggest smile that Luke had seen in a long time. Then she launched herself into her father's warm, loving embrace.

The father and daughter stayed like that for a long time. Luke realized that he had made the best decision possible for them at that time…they had need to move away from everything.


	7. Life Goes On

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine_

_Author's Note: Here's an early Christmas present! Hopefully chapter 8 will be up soon also. Happy reading and please leave feedback!!!_

**Chapter 7: Life goes on…**

Luke had just finished recording his message to send to Leia and Han when Caylee burst through the doors, carrying a handful of flowers.

"These are for you daddy!"

Luke took the flowers from his daughter, brought them up to his nose and inhaled their sweet fragrance. "They smell nice Caylee. Where did you get them from?" he asked as Caylee climbed up onto his lap.

"Threepio and I got them by the river."

"And did you leave Threepio by the river?" Luke asked looking around for the golden droid.

"No. I just ran home."

Luke smiled just as Threepio came clanging into the house. "Mistress Caylee never do that to me again!"

"What did she do Threepio?"

"She ran away from me and left me worried Master Luke!" Threepio squawked in typical Threepio fashion.

"Sorry Threepio. I won't run away from you again." Caylee said.

Threepio accepted her apology and left the room.

"He's right Caylee. You shouldn't have left him. If Kandra or I had gone with you, would you still have run away?"

"No. But daddy! I told him I was going home! I guess he didn't hear me because he was complaining about something." Caylee protested.

Luke sighed. He had to admit that Threepio needed to lighten up a little bit.

"Just don't do it again sweetie."

"I'm sorry daddy," the little girl said looking down at the floor. She hated to make her daddy mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you Caylee." Luke said pulling her into a hug. "I just don't want someone to take you away like they did with Cray."

Caylee didn't say anything, but began to cry. She missed her brother and mommy so much. But she couldn't let her daddy sense how sad she was. But what she hadn't learned yet was that a Jedi could sense feelings of those around them. So no matter how hard Caylee tried, Luke knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Now I have a surprise for you," Luke said as he picked Caylee up and kissed her cheek.

"What daddy?"

"You'll see. Now go change clothes and we'll leave."

Caylee scrambled out of her dad's arms and ran to her bedroom.

------------

She starred up and down at the building. It was really big, with a dome top and lots of stairs in front. Caylee had never seen a building like this before. She thought that it was really pretty.

"What is this daddy?" Caylee asked walking up the stairs, holding Luke's hand.

"This is a museum. I thought that you would want to see a little bit more about heritage."

"Hun?"

"You'll understand in a little while sweetheart."

There were a lot of different species in the museum; some were human, some Gungan, and some were from other planets. To make sure he didn't loose Caylee, Luke carried her most of the time that they were there.

Caylee had never been to a place like this before. And she was having a blast! She got to see all sorts of animals, birds, and plants. Even some fish. Then she learned about the history of her new home world. And finally she and her dad made their way towards the gallery where all the rulers of Naboo were exhibited.

Luke carried her past most of them then stopped in front of one of them. "Now Caylee can you read me the name of this Queen?"

Caylee looked at the name and sounded out each letter. "Queen Ami…"

She couldn't sound out the rest of it.

"Amidala," Luke said finishing it for Caylee.

Caylee looked at the face of Queen Amidala for a minute or so. Slowly it all came together in her mind. "Daddy is this grandma?" she whispered.

Luke smiled and nodded yes.

"She's so pretty," Caylee said in admiration.

They kept looking at all the information about Queen/Senator Amidala. They came upon an old picture of a celebration with many Jedi there.

"That's grandpa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Windu, grandma…" Caylee said pointing out several people in the picture, which really impressed her father. Then she stopped at an older gentleman, standing back in the crowd a little. She turned away from the picture and curled up tight against her father's shoulder.

"What's wrong Caylee?"

"That's the bad man in my dreams," she said into his shoulder.

Luke knew who that man was. It was then Senator Palpatine. "Sweetie, the bad man is dead. Grandpa killed him."

Caylee lifted her head from her father's shoulder and looked him square in the eyes. "No daddy he isn't."

Luke had met several reincarnated versions of the Emperor and each time he had overcome them. But to hear something like that from his own flesh and blood didn't sound right. But he would figure this out later. Something next to him had caught his attention.

Two Gungans were standing next to him and Caylee. There was an older one and a younger one. And the conversation they were having was rather interesting.

"PawPaw disa you know Queen Amidala?" the younger one asked.

"Yes mesa knew her."

That was when Luke interjected. "Excuse me, you knew Padmé Amidala?"

"Mesa did! Mesa called Jar Jar Binks." The older Gungan said to Luke. "Disa is my granddaughter, Tara."

Luke smiled and said hello to Tara. Then he introduced himself. "I am Luke Skywalker and this is my daughter Caylee."

Caylee lifted her head up a little and smiled at the two Gungans.

"Yousa Padmé's boy!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

Luke motioned for Jar Jar to keep it down as they left the museum.

Once they were outside and away from crowds, Luke spoke up again. "Do you mind me asking a few questions about her? You're one of the first beings that I've come across that knew her. She died when my sister and I were very young."

"Mesa be happy to." Jar Jar said.

Luke led the way home.

------------

While Luke and Jar Jar talked in the living room, Caylee and Tara played outside under the watchful eyes and sensors of Kandra and the droids.

"How old are yousa?" Tara asked Caylee, as they sat out on the back steps.

"Three. But I turn four soon, I think."

"Mesa five."

Artoo beeped next to Caylee. "Oh Tara! Want to learn to play a game with me? My brother and I used to play it all the time."

"Okies!"

Caylee taught Tara how to play hide-n-go-seek. Even Artoo wanted to join in on the game. He had many times before on Yavin, when Caylee and Cray would play while their parents were busy with the Jedi Academy.

And they were still playing the game when Luke and Jar Jar came outside once they had finished talking.

"Tara! Wesa gonna be leaving!" Jar Jar called out.

The two girls came running up to them. "Daddy does Tara have to leave? We're having fun!" Caylee asked.

"For now she does. But if its ok with her parents and PawPaw then she can come back whenever she wants."

Both girls were very happy about this, because neither of them had many friends.

------------

Over the next few weeks, the changes in Caylee became clearer to Luke. She rarely had any more nightmares, maybe once or twice every two weeks. And usually it was one of three nightmares; the lightsaber battle or the ones with the ugly white monsters. But other than that, nothing was really bugging her that much. Well that wasn't entirely true. She still missed her mother and brother dearly. And so did he. Only time could heal wounds like that.

The other thing that Luke noticed was that Caylee had made at least three good friends. Of course there was Tara Binks. She and Caylee became inseparable at times. Neither of them cared that the other was a different species. They always had fun. Then the family next door had a daughter about Caylee's age named Caitlin and a son named Kyler, who was around three years old then Caylee was. And their last name was Hendrix.

While Caylee loved having a good time with her new friends, she loved even more practicing her Jedi skills. So far she had gotten very good at communicating with her father through her mind's eye, both with her eye's closed and opened.

Now Luke was teaching her how to use the Force to levitate objects. So far she had been able to levitate up to three medium size rocks at a time. Luke didn't know if it was her determination to become a Jedi Knight and save her brother or just pure talent. There was only one other person that he had seen grasp nature of the Force this fast at such a young age. And that happened to be her favorite cousin.

------------

"Didn't Uncle Luke say that Caylee was down by the lake with her friends?" Jacen Solo asked, looking all around. All he could see were trees and a lake a little ways off in the distance.

"Yeah. She should be down here with 2 humans and a Gungan, whatever that is," Jaina said, walking up behind her twin brother.

"Have either of you thought that she is probably hiding from us because she knew we were coming." Anakin suggested bringing up the rear.

Jacen and Jaina turned to look at him, like he was stupid. "Now why would she do that? Uncle Luke has been practicing with her Force skills. She should know how to pick out friend from foe. Besides we're her cousins!" Jacen said.

That's when all the Solo children felt happiness through the Force. And they followed it. What they came upon was a funny sight. Sitting in the middle of a grassy area was a little boy, who was being covered in flowers by Caylee, another little girl, and some kind of creature.

"That must be a Gungan," Jaina whispered.

The three of them stepped out into the field and was walking towards the group, when Caylee spotted them.

"Jacen! Jaina! Anakin!!!!" she squealed as she ran up to her cousins. And in typical Caylee fashion, the first one of her cousins to get a hug was Anakin. She gave Anakin a big hug, and then moved on to hug Jacen and Jaina.

"Come meet my new friends!" she said pulling Anakin with her towards the group that was waiting for her in the middle of the field. Jacen and Jaina followed behind them.

"This is Tara, Caitlin, and Kyler. They are my friends!" Caylee said smiling up at her cousins. The Solo children all said hello and introduced themselves.

"Itsa time for mesa to go home," Tara said waving bye a few minutes later.

Everyone watched Tara leave and head home to the Gungan city underwater. Then they all head home.

Once Kyler and Caitlin had gone their way to their house, Caylee spoke up. "Why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Jaina asked.

Caylee nodded yes with a big smile on her face.

"That's why we're here! Besides we missed our favorite cousin." Jacen said.

By then they were home. And Caylee was so happy to see her aunt and uncle and Chewie.

"Now how old will you be tomorrow?" Han asked, as he hugged Caylee. She held up four fingers.

"Almost old enough to fly on your own!"

Chewie roared in agreement at what Han said. Everyone laughed.

------------

The next day, Leia, Han and the children all went to the museum. Luke had told Leia all about the stuff that was there about their mother and she wanted to see it. And so did everyone else. Chewie on the other hand, wanted to tinker with the _Falcon _some.

Then Kandra was busy most of the day making a special dinner for Caylee's birthday party that night. And Artoo and Threepio were helping her with that.

That just left Luke and Caylee for some father/daughter time. And he had a special present for her birthday. He wanted to give it to her when they were alone.

"Here's your birthday present from me."

Caylee took the little box from her father's hands and opened it. Inside were two golden rings on a matching chain.

"What is it daddy?"

Luke picked up the chain and slipped it around Caylee's neck. "These were mine and your mom's wedding rings. I'm giving them to you to keep."

"Why daddy? They are yours."

"I'm giving them to you so that no matter what happens in the future, you will always know that your mom and I love you a lot, as well as Cray. So take good care of these rings."

"I will daddy," she said hugging him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetheart. And happy birthday."

------------

Caylee couldn't sleep. Her birthday had been fun and all, but there was so much that was missing. Her mom wasn't there. And neither was her brother.

She quietly got up off the floor in her daddy's room and tiptoed past her room where Leia and Han were sleeping, then past Kandra's room, and then past the living room where her cousins and Chewie were sleeping. Then she quietly opened the back door and went to sit outside on the steps.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and sat there looking up at the stars. She thought back to the last time that her entire family had looked up at the stars on Yavin 4. It was right before her mommy died and Cray went missing.

Tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks as she buried her head into the blanket.

_No tears sweetie. I told you that I'm always going to be watching over you._

Caylee looked up. "Mommy?"

Next to her, a shiny figure began to appear. "Yes my dear."

Tears began to come down Caylee's cheeks faster. "I miss you mommy."

"I know. But I'm always here." Mara's spirit said pointing to Caylee's heart. By then Caylee was practically bawling.

"I have to go now Caylee. Remember that I love you so much and happy birthday."

"No mommy! Don't go!" Caylee cried out.

By then it was too late. Mara's spirit was gone. Caylee lay down against the cool stones where her mother's spirit had been and sniffled. She was about to cry more, but a soothing feeling settled over her. It felt like her mother was holding her, like she did when she when she was still alive. Caylee lay there and fell fast asleep.

The moonlight glistened gently off of the two wedding bands she wore around her neck.


	8. Gone

_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. _

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I love knowing that people actually want more chapters! That just makes me feel good. So from about this point on, the story gets really good! I should know, I've redone the outline many, many times. So enjoy and please review!!!!!_

**Chapter 8: Gone**

Namon Trekk knelt before the dark figure in front of him. "What is your bidding my master?"

The cloaked figure turned to him and began to speak. "Bring me the other Skywalker child. She is more powerful then her brother."

"How can that be Master? I thought that they were twins."

"They are but the Skywalker girl has another presence that is protecting her. If I am correct on who it is then she is truly going to be a powerful Jedi. Now bring her to me!"

"Yes master." Namon said bowing once he stood back up and left the room.

---------------------

"Now if your dad tells me that you've been a perfect angel for him, I'll let you help me take the _Falcon _out again next time you fly with me." Han said to Caylee as he held her in his arms.

She nodded in agreement then hugged her uncle goodbye. She made her rounds of the Solo family, saying goodbye to everyone. She also made sure that she said goodbye to Chewie.

The Wookie put Caylee up on his high shoulders and carried her around the docking baby for a few minutes as her goodbye. She had a huge smile on her face and was giggling the entire time.

"She seems to be doing so much better. I think moving here was a good thing, Luke." Leia said to her brother.

"I agree. Except for the little Emperor thing she said to me and finding her sleeping outside last night, nothing has been bugging her."

"And that I can tell." Leia said motioning towards Chewie and Caylee. The little girl's laughter was a much-needed sign of recovery.

After Caylee's shoulder ride from Chewie, it was time for everyone to leave. Luke and Caylee watched everyone board the _Falcon _and a few minutes later, the ship took off. Luke and Caylee watched it head into space.

"Daddy will we see them soon?" Caylee asked on their way to a transport waiting for them outside.

"I'm sure we will." Luke said picking her up and putting her into the transport.

"Good!" the little girl said happily.

"Now Caylee, why did you sleep outside last night?" Luke asked as they rode the transport form the docking bay to their house.

"I went to look at the stars daddy. Then mommy came and talked to me then I cried myself to sleep."

"Mommy came and talked to you?"

The little girl shook her head yes. "She told me that she loved me and that she would always be in my heart and happy birthday."

A gentle smile formed on Luke's lips. He decided that he wouldn't ask her about why she thinks the Emperor is still alive. She was happy right now and he didn't want to damper that. Mainly due to the fact that he would have to leave her for a few weeks in the near future.

----------------

Caylee concentrated very hard. Slowly four medium sized rocks lifted up off the ground near to where she sat. Then with a slight wave of her hand, she stacked them all on top of each other.

Luke sat by and watched in amazement at his daughter's abilities. In a matter of a few months time, she had gone from not being able to levitate anything to being able to levitate four rocks then stack them on each other. He figured that now would be a good time for a review of what she remembered.

"Caylee come here please."

Caylee stood up and went over to where her dad was sitting and sat down next to him. "Yes daddy?"

"I want to test your memory and see how much of what you have learned that you remember."

She looked at him confused for a second or two. "A test?"

"Just answer what I ask you. Ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"First, why would you use a Force bubble?"

Caylee thought about it for a second or two, then she remembered. "I would use one if I was in trouble to protect myself and others."

"Good. Now what is the best way to communicate with me if you are in trouble and I am nearby?"

"With my mind," she said confidently.

"That's right. Good job sweetheart." Luke said hugging her.

"Daddy when are we going to go back to the school?" she asked after their hug.

Luke knew that she meant the Jedi Academy. "Well actually, I'm going back in a few days with Artoo and you're going to stay here with Kandra and Threepio."

Her face suddenly showed hurt. "Why am I not going to go daddy?"

"Well I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks. And I think that you will be happier here with your new friends because the only thing you would really be able to be with for most of the time would be Artoo."

Luke noticed that she was about to cry, so he knew that he better make a deal with her. "How about I bring Kam and Tionne back with me for a visit when I come home. Then you can come with me when I take them back to Yavin after their visit."

Suddenly Caylee's face lit up. Kam and Tionne Solusar were her two favorite Honor Parents. Well besides her aunt, uncle and Chewie of course. "Ok daddy! But does Artoo really have to go with you?"

"I'm afraid so. I need helping piloting mommy's ship and Artoo is better at that then Threepio is."

That was when Luke remembered a funny story. "Did I ever tell you the story about the time that Artoo and Threepio flew the _Falcon_?"

Caylee shook her head no. "tell me please daddy."

"It's funny. Well I was rescuing your Aunt from a bad guy along with Chewie and Lando. Threepio called me on my comlink and told me that some guards were coming towards the ship. I told them to take off and fly low. Well instead they ended up breaking all sorts of things, flying upside down, and almost crashed the _Falcon _on Courscant."

Caylee giggled. "What did Uncle Han say?"

"He doesn't know. We were also trying to rescue him at the same time. So don't tell him."

She shook her head in agreement. "Daddy can we get another droid like Artoo? So one can stay here with me while you and Artoo are gone?"

"That's a good idea. But not now. Someday we will."

"Ok daddy."

-------------------

Caylee hugged her father tightly. He was about to leave with Artoo to head to Yavin and his Jedi Academy for a little while.

"Now be good Caylee. And I'll be home in a few weeks. Don't forget to practice that things that I have taught you."

"Ok daddy. I'll be good," Caylee said hugging her father once again. Then she kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Luke and Artoo turned and headed down the street, while Kandra and Caylee watched him leave. Once they were fully out of sight, Kandra turned to Caylee. "Want to go make some cookies?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Caylee said pulling her back into the house.

"Tara, Caitlin and I are going to play in the field near the lake. Is that ok?" Caylee asked running up to Kandra. It had been a week since Luke had left. And it had rained almost everyday since then. This was the first sunny day and Caylee was dying to go outside to play.

"As long as you take Threepio."

"But…"

Kandra cut Caylee off. "Take Threepio or you have to stay and play in the back."

"Fine," she said walking off.

"Mistress Caylee! Wait for me!" Threepio said going after her.

----------------

"You had to bring him?" Caitlin whispered as she and Caylee walked to where they usually met Tara. The two girls looked back at Threepio behind them.

"Yeah. Kandra said I had to. I guess its because daddy isn't here to protect me." Caylee said shrugging.

As they approached the area where they meet up with Tara, there was a bright flash of light. Both girls covered their eyes and knelt close to the ground, trying to escape the intensity of the light.

"Mistress Caylee!!!" Threepio cried out, trying to get to where the girls where.

When the light subsided, Caylee was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no! I have a bad feeling about this!" Threepio cried out. "What am I going to tell Master Luke!"

"Caitlin!" Tara called out as the Gungan ran across the field, to where Caitlin still sat on the ground. "Yousa ok?"

"Yeah. But where is Caylee?"

The two girls and Threepio looked all around for Caylee and she was nowhere to be found. "We must go tell Mistress Kandra! She'll know what to do." Threepio said turing to go back towards the house.

---------------

_Luke…Luke…_

He stirred slightly then opened his eyes and looked all around his bedroom on Yavin 4. He must have been dreaming about Mara, because he heard her voice. That was when he saw the spirit of his beloved wife shimmering in front of him.

_Caylee is gone. Find her._

Luke's eyes went huge, as Mara's image disappeared. He jumped out of bed and ran to the communications wing of the Jedi Academy. He needed to check on Caylee. He felt the calling via the Holovid would be faster then searching through the Force for her. He could search the Force later.

--------------

Tara and Caitlin were the first to get back to Caylee's house. "Kandra! Kandra! Caylee's gone! We can't find her!" Caitlin cried as she burst into the house.

"What?" Kandra asked confused as she stood up from a car.

Caitlin began to cry more then she already was. Kandra turned to look at Tara, who was also crying. Kandra knew that she wasn't going to be getting anything out of either of them. "Where's Threepio?" she asked.

"He's coming. Wesa be running faster then him," Tara said through her tears.

Kandra sat both girls down on the couch as she went out back to see where Threepio was. She saw him making his way out of the woods.

"Mistress Kandra! Caylee is gone! There was a flash of light and she is gone! We must inform Master Luke at once!" the golden droid said spazing out like he was about to blow a socket.

"You can't find her anywhere?" Kandra asked again.

"No!"

She turned around and headed back inside. Threepio followed her.

Just as she was approaching the Holovid, a call was coming in for her. She clicked it on and an image of Luke appeared.

"Kandra where is Caylee?"

"She's missing. Threepio, Caitlin and Tara said that there was this bright flash and when it disappeared, Caylee had disappeared with it," she said beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Kandra. I'm leaving as soon as I can. Don't tell anyone besides the Binks' and the Hendrix's."

She nodded yes to what Luke was telling her to do. "I'll be there as fast as I can. Don't worry." Luke said as his image faded from view.

-------------

As soon as the image of Kandra faded away, Luke Skywalker began to feel fear building up inside of him. Who had his daughter and why? He used a Jedi calming technique to try and calm himself down but it wasn't working.

There was a soft knock that caught Luke's attention. Anakin, Jacen and Jaina all walked into the Communications Center. They all knew something was wrong.

"Uncle Luke what's wrong?" Jaina asked. "We can feel that you're worried."

"Caylee's missing. No one can find her. I have a feeling whomever took Cray came back for her."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"First off they waited until I had been gone for a while. Secondly I've been feeling all sorts of odd things in the Force lately. Even before Mara died, I felt it. I think Caylee felt it too."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He knew that a Jedi shouldn't be nervous or worried like this. But he was. His little girl was gone. Just like his wife and just like his son.

"We want to go with you to find her." Jacen said. Anakin and Jaina agreed.

"No. You all need to stay here. I'm going to see if Kam will go with me. So I want you all to help Tionne and Kyp around here. Do what they say and if they need help, help them."

The Solo children told their uncle that they would do what he asked them to do. By that time it was into the early morning hours and many of the other Jedi students were beginning to wake up. Luke hoped that none of them could sense that he was worried.

He and the Solo trio left the communications center and headed out into the main area of the temple complex. By then they had run into Kam, Tionne and Kyp all about the same time. Luke explained what was going on and Kam agreed to go with him to find Caylee.

With an hour's time, the _Jade's Shadow _was taking off from Yavin 4. And neither Kam nor Luke knew where they were going.

-----------------

Caylee slowly rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light. She had no idea where she was or what had happened to her. The only thing she knew was that she was cold. Very cold.

She found a thin blanket in the cell that she was in. she wrapped it around her as she tried to remember what happened to her -- her and Caitlin were walking through the forest on the way to where they met Tara; Threepio was behind them. Then she remembered a bright flash of light and that was all.

The only way she could figure out anything would be to let the Force guide her like her daddy taught her to do. She closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. Caylee felt coldness and emptiness. But she did learn that she was on a ship of some kind. And this was a ship that she had never been on. And she couldn't feel her father's warm presence anywhere.

_Daddy. Daddy where are you?? I'm scared…_

No answer. Tears began to roll down Caylee's cheeks and she lay down against the cold metal in the small room.

-----------------

The _Jade's Shadow_ dropped out of hyperspace near Naboo. It had been a few days and there hadn't been any news on Caylee. Everyone Luke could think of had been notified as soon as possible -- Leia, Han, Lando, Talon Karrde, and Wedge. Everyone, besides Leia, had fanned out in the galaxy and was going to rendezvous on Naboo in a week.

Kam and Luke had decided that they would start on Naboo and look for clues here before moving off planet.

But that was all going to change.

"We should be in the docking bay in about 15 minutes." Kam said, as he piloted the ship in.

"Good." Luke said. He closed his eyes and reached out to see if he could feel his daughter at all. But he didn't. Instead he had a vision. A vision of sand gently blowing against rocky cliffs with a blue-sky backdrop and a set of twin suns.

His eyes snapped opened. He had seen twin suns.

"Turn the ship around!" Luke demanded standing up.

"What?" Kam asked confused.

"I know she's not there. But I think I might know where she could be." Luke said setting the new hyperspace coordinates, as Kam turned the ship around.

"And where exactly is that?"

-----------------------

Tatooine.

The brown colored planet was before him. Luke hated this place and he hoped that his daughter was there. He reached out and still felt nothing yet there was something. Something he couldn't quite place.

"So where are we going to land?" Kam asked.

"Go there," Luke said pointing to the right side of the planet. "That's Mos Eisley spaceport. It's the largest port on the planet.

Artoo came rolling into the cockpit and was beeping like mad. Luke got up and followed him to the Holovid. A message was waiting to be played. It must have come in while they were in hyperspace.

The image was jumbled and so was the voice somewhat. But Luke could make out that it was from a "friend" regarding something of great importance to him. And that if he wanted to know about it, then to go into the Mos Eisley Cantina and wait for this "friend" there."

Behind him, Artoo beeped nervously.

"It's ok Artoo. I'll be fine."

-------------------

Luke made his way into the old cantina. He remembered the first time that he had been in this place. It was with Obi-Wan Kenobi and they ended up meeting Han and Chewie here. That was so long ago. Now Luke had a different agenda -- to meet his "friend" there.

He sat down in a table in the corner. He looked at all the beings around him and kept his guard up. Suddenly a familiar figure came walking into the cantina and made his way over to Luke and sat down across from him.

"Hello Skywalker, it's been a long time."


	9. Home

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But the holidays were very busy for me, with family and all. Plus my birthday was yesterday. So for a late present, please review! And as soon as I can get another post up, hopefully by January 2nd, I will. So enjoy!!! _

**Chapter 9: Home**

"Dash?"

"You got it kid," the old smuggler said winking a Luke. "Long time."

"A real long time. Were you the one that sent me the message?"

"Well Leebo did." Dash said referring to his droid copilot. "He was the one who intercepted the message between two people regarding a little girl with the last name Skywalker."

Luke sighed in relief. At least he knew his daughter was still alive. "Do you know where they are?"

"Of course. There is going to be a handoff on the edge of the Jundland Wastes tonight."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"A former smuggler named Quol and a guy named Trekk."

"Thanks Dash." Luke said as he stood up from the table.

Dash followed suit and he followed Luke outside. "So are you going to need any help?" dash offered.

Luke thought about it for a second. If they got pinned down and needed a quick escape, Kam could be hovering near by and swoop in to get them. "Yeah I think I will need your help. But be careful. This is my daughter we're dealing with."

"Don't worry. We'll get her out of there."

--------------------

Caylee sat shivering in the cold, dark room. She missed her daddy, Kandra, Artoo, Threepio, her friends and of course her mommy and brother. She pulled the tiny blanket around her tighter to block out everything -- loneliness, coldness, sadness, hunger, and pain.

She had noticed the there had been a small twinge of pain coming from her right shoulder, but she had paid no mind to it. But after being in this room, the pain began to grow and swell. It hurt her so bad.

She knew that she had to be brave. Be brave like her daddy had always been in the stories that Uncle Han had told her. She tired to make the pain go away, but it wasn't working. But what she had found was if she lied down against the cold floor, it made her shoulder feel better.

As she lay on the floor, she began to fall asleep. As her eyelids began to grow heavy, she felt something. Not physically felt, but felt in the Force. It was her daddy. Her daddy was close to her!

_Daddy hurry. Please!_

--------------------

Luke and Dash looked down from the highest rocks down into Beggar's Canyon. Luke wondered just how often things like this actually took place on Tatooine.

A sudden wave of pain hit him like a ton of bricks through the Force. Then next thing that Luke heard was a tiny voice calling out to him. asking him, no begging him to hurry.

"Caylee," he barely whispered. "She's in pain. I feel it."

They watched the bounty hunter's ship, waiting for whatever was going to take place. Luke was half tempted just to cut his way into that ship and save his daughter that way. But that would be too irrational. If this smuggler was any good, his ship would have several security systems, just like the _Falcon_ had.

"Look! Off in the distance!" Dash whispered pointing. Luke turned to see the sand being kicked up by a speeder heading towards this general area. Luke didn't reached out in the Force. That maybe too dangerous to do.

Within minutes the speeder was stopped before the bounty hunter's ship. A figured draped in black was standing below the loading ramp waiting for the bounty hunter to emerge.

"No! I don't want to go! I want my daddy!!!!!!"

An older gentleman slowly made his way down the loading ramp, with a kicking and screaming Caylee in his arms.

Luke wanted to jump down into the canyon and fight both of these men for his daughter. Dash put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Here's the girl. Now where's my payment!" Quol demanded.

Trekk held out a bag full of credits. Quol reached for the bag as he handed over the kicking and screaming Caylee to Trekk.

_Kick him in the knee. Then bite his arm._

Caylee wasn't sure whose voice she was hearing through the Force, but she did what it said. Just as Trekk took her in his grasp, she swung her leg back and nailed him in the kneecap. He yelped in pain and began to loose his balance. Then she bit his right forearm very hard. He dropped her and she tried to get out of the way from the two men, but Quol grabbed for her ankle.

**Swoosh!**

A green and white blade cut across the smuggler's hand barley burning it. Caylee scrambled away and hid behind some rocks. Quol and Trekk backed up closer to the ship as two men appeared in front of them. A Jedi, who was holding the green and white lightsaber, and another man, probably a New Republic fighter, Trekk figured.

"Ah Master Skywalker." Trekk said bowing.

"I know who you are. Now if you want my daughter you're going to have to go through me," Luke said holding his lightsaber squarely in front of him. Dash stood his ground across from the smuggler, who suddenly had a look of horror on his face.

"That shouldn't be hard. You're wife wasn't that tough of an opponent." Trekk said, igniting his lightsaber and lunged forward. Luke quickly blocked his thrust. Their duel had begun.

--------------------

Caylee watched from behind the rocks as her daddy and another man began to fight the two bad men. She watched in awe at how her daddy fought. Then the other man reminded her of Uncle Han, but it wasn't him.

--------------------

When the two Jedis started their duel, Quol tried to run back up into his ship and tried to leave, but Dash was too fast for him. He quickly shot Quol in the leg and watched him crawl back up into this ship. And Dash followed him right in.

"Now why did you take this little girl? Do you know who she is?" Dash said picking Quol up and starring at him directly in the eyes.

"The Chief of State's niece."

"And?" Dash said as he tightening his grip more.

"A Jedi Master's daughter."

"That's better. Now come on. Into the brig you go." Dash said putting him into the cold dark cell that Caylee had been in for a few days.

--------------------

Both of the Jedis' had cuts from their battle so far. And it didn't seem that the duel was going anywhere fast. Trekk was just as fast as Luke was. But suddenly there was a break.

Trekk stumbled backwards over a rock and Luke cut down and knocked the lightsaber from Trekk's hands. It landed a bit away from him.

By then Dash had rejoined his side and had his blaster pointed at the Dark Jedi. "Go find Caylee. I'll watch him."

Luke nodded and headed towards the rocks were he felt Caylee's presence.

Before Luke was even halfway to where his daughter was, she appeared and began to run towards him. Luke had a smile on his face, but something didn't feel right to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trekk barely moving his hand. That was when Luke realized what he was trying to do.

He broke into a run to try to get to his daughter in time, but it was too late. The red Sith blade went flying past him, faster then he could run. "Caylee get down!"

Caylee knelt down just as the lightsaber flew past her. But it was too late.

The smell of burned flesh, Caylee screaming out in agony, coupled with the inability to get to her, made it feel like Luke was moving at a turtle's pace.

"DADDY!!!!!!!" Caylee was screaming through her tears. She lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. The entire backside of her clothes were cut away, along with most of her flesh along her spinal cord. The blade hadn't cut deep, but for a four year old, it could possible prove fatal.

--------------------

Dash's attention was briefly turned to Luke and his daughter. Trekk saw it as the perfect time to make an escape. He kicked the blaster out of Dash's hand then used the Force to push him against the rocks. It knocked him senseless for a second or two. Just enough time for Trekk to get up into Quol's ship and take off without any response from Luke or Dash.

And at the moment, Luke didn't care much about it. His little girl was in a lot of pain.

"Shh Caylee, it's going to be ok." Luke said calmly to his daughter, trying to calm her down.

But she wouldn't stop screaming.

"Caylee stop crying just for a minute."

The little girl did as her dad asked of her.

"Good. I'm going to make you fall asleep. Just until the pain is all gone."

"Don't leave me daddy!!"

"I won't sweetheart. Just close your eyes…"

Within seconds, Caylee was in a hibernation trance. It was the only thing for Luke to do with her until he managed to get her help. By that time, the _Jade's Fire_ was landing in the canyon and Dash and Kam were both by Luke's side.

"Is she ok?" Kam asked.

"I sure hope so. Come on let's get back to Naboo." Luke said carrying Caylee onto the ship.


	10. Recovery

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine_

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. I went out of town over the New Year's and chaos has been reigning in my life aka writer's block. So its all good now. Also I made it extra long for ya'll. Enjoy! Oh and if anyone ever wants to chat with me on AIM feel free! My screen name is StarDreamz81 thanks to everyone who always reviews. It makes me feel loved._

**Chapter 10: Recovery**

Luke starred into the clear liquid. Floating helplessly inside the Bacta tank was Caylee. Her curly hair was floating all around her. He gently touched the glass of the tank as if he was reaching into the tank and taking ahold of her. All he wanted to do was simply hold his baby girl in his protective embrace. And never ever let anyone harm her again.

It had been a week since the incident on Tatooine. Caylee had for the most part had been in lots of pain.

As soon as they had left Tatooine, Kam had contacted Leia and told her what had happened and that they were on their way to Naboo, while Luke tended to Caylee. Once they had gotten to Naboo, a few hours later, a med crew was waiting for them. Leia had contacted them for Luke.

Once the med crew had Caylee at the MedUnit, she was rushed into surgery, where Dr. Rogan Tobias discovered that Caylee had suffered minor nerve damage, along with her burns. Nothing too bad, but just bad enough that she might have to go through rehab. Also through body scans, Dr. Tobias learned that she had suffered a bruised shoulder, which would heal the fastest of all.

It had been the most agonizing week for Luke. He hadn't gotten that much sleep nor had he left the MedUnit. He wanted to be there for the times when Caylee was awake, which wasn't much. But when she was awake, she hadn't really said much. But that didn't bother Luke. He was just happy to see her safe.

Since it had been her back that was injured, Caylee had to sleep on her stomach all the time. This was so she wouldn't injure her back more then it already was. And that was why she was drugged to sleep most of the time.

A soft hand gently placed itself on Luke's shoulder, which knocked him out of his train of thought about the past week. He turned to see Leia standing next to him. A gentle smile spread across her face.

"Last treatment?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "Since she is so young, Dr. Tobias wanted to take things extra slow. And not keep her in the tank so long."

"How does she seem mentally?" Leia asked worried.

"I'm not sure…"

Leia nodded silently as she and Luke continued to watch Caylee in the Bacta tank.

"I failed you Master."

"No Trekk, you did not," the cloaked figure said turning to look at his apprentice. "You did very well against her father."

"Shall we try again to take her?" Trekk asked eager to please his Master.

"Not right now. And not for a long while."

"How come?"

"The tide of the galaxy is about to turn against the New Republic and the new Jedi Order. This I have foreseen."

Trekk nodded. He too had felt the impending terror that was about to strike.

_A bright light. So bright that Caylee wanted to curl up in a little ball and hide from it. Then she felt someone grab ahold of her. She knew it wasn't someone she was familiar with. But she didn't dare open her eyes or scream. _

_The next thing she knew was that she was thrown into a room. A cold, dark room. Then there was blackness…no warmth, no love, not a single familiar thing. The only thing she felt was a pain emitting from her shoulder. _

_Then she was taken from the room into immense sunlight. And she was being handed over to someone. That was when she heard a voice in her head saying to kick the man and bite him. He did just that. The next thing she knew her daddy was there!_

_She watched her daddy fight the bad mad and win. She began to run to his open arms and smiling face. She knew she was safe. _

_Out of nowhere she felt a burning pain. She could hear her daddy yelling at her to get down. But it was too late. "DADDY!"_

"DADDY!"

Luke bolted in Caylee's hospital room. She was screaming out from her dreams. He gently took her by her shoulders.

"Caylee. Shh. It's all right sweetheart."

Her eyes began to slowly open, as she stopped her screaming. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw her daddy sitting next to her on the bed. "Daddy!" she said reaching out to him. This was one of the few things that she had said in the past week.

Luke gently picked Caylee off the bed and held her close, as he sat down on her bed with her in his arms. He was careful not to pull any of the tubes that ran into her arms out.

As he held her in his arms, a lump formed in his throat. His little girl was finally safe. When he felt Caylee's warm tears against his chest, he too began to cry.

"Daddy am I all better?" she softly asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know sweetheart. We have to talk to Dr. Tobias."

"Who is that?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"That would be me." Dr. Tobias said as he entered the room. In his hand was a glass of water with a straw. "Here drink this slowly. It will help make your throat feel better."

Luke lay Caylee back down on the bed softly then she took the glass from him and began to sip the water slowly.

"Now you my dear are a very lucky little girl." Dr. Tobias said to her as he stood next to Luke.

"Why?"

"Because the burns on your back could have been a lot worse. Also your father was quick to use his Jedi skills to try and save you. And that is what may have been a key factor in saving your life."

Luke sighed in relief. He hadn't known until then that what he had done right after the incident had saved his daughter's life. _Thank the Force…_he thought to himself.

"Now what we had to do was surgically remove a lot of skin from your back then we put synthetic skin over what we had to cut away."

Caylee nodded as Dr. Tobias told her what he had done to her to make her better.

"Then you were put into the Bacta tank to help the scars heal on your back. And now you're almost all better!"

"Almost?" she asked confused.

"Yes. While I was operating on your burns, I noticed that your nerve endings were slightly damaged. Now I need to make sure that there isn't any permanent damage."

By then Caylee was done with the water and had set the cup on the table next to her bed. "How?" she asked.

"Try walking."

Caylee looked at him weird for a second then looked at her father. Luke nodded at her, which meant you better do as the doctor says.

She pushed back the covers on the bed and swung her legs over the side and then stepped on to the cold floor. Her legs felt wobbly and she wearily took a step forward towards a chair in front of her. All along her spine, she felt pinpricks and in her legs too. She tried to take a second step, but fell flat on her face.

She didn't move, but just laid there and cried. Why couldn't she walk? Would she ever walk again? If she couldn't walk then how would she become a Jedi?

Luke reached down and gathered his daughter up off the floor and set her back down on the bed. Dr. Tobias moved next to her, so he could examine her further. "What did you feel?" he asked.

"My legs felt like gel and my back hurt and my legs hurt," she said sniffling through her tears.

"Did it feel like little needles poking you?" he then asked.

Caylee nodded yes.

"Now try to wiggle your toes."

Luke and Dr. Tobias watched as she tried and barely wiggled her toes. But the look on her face said it all. Caylee was in pain and lots of it.

"I need to talk to your father for a second Caylee. Then I'll be right back."

Luke followed the doctor out into the hall. "Master Skywalker it seems that Caylee will have to go through rehabilitation."

"Will she ever walk again?"

"I have no doubt that she will, especially since she has feeling in her legs. But like I said earlier, her nerve endings were damaged and they need time to repair themselves. A Bacta dip can't do that, but rehab can."

"When can she start?" Luke asked concerned.

"That I'm not sure of. I've been called to teach on Courscant for a few months. I can either pass her off to my associate here or she can come to Courscant and go through rehab there under my supervision. The choice is yours."

Luke turned and looked back at Caylee sitting on her hospital bed. He could feel her sadness through the Force. He gave her a soft mental nudge of encouragement. "She'll go to Courscant. She can be better protected there."

Dr. Tobias nodded in agreement. "Then she will start in one standard week. Is that enough time to get there?"

"Yes doctor. But what should we do before next week?"

"She is released whenever you want her to be. She can have normal foods and drinks. And I want you to have her try to wiggle her toes once or twice a day."

Luke nodded.

"Also don't have her stand too much."

"Ok." Luke said making mental notes about everything Dr Tobias was telling him.

"That's it. So I will see in you about a week at the MedCenter in Courscant. I'll send a nurse droid to come and release Caylee to you."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr. Tobias smiled and turned and walked down the hall. That was when Luke saw Leia, Han, Chewie and the droids all making their way towards him.

"How is she?" Leia asked hugging her brother. She had just found out that Caylee was awake.

"She has to go through rehab."

Leia gasped. "Is it that bad?"

"Not really. She has feeling in her legs, so mainly its to get her nerve endings working right again. She's going to start next week at the MedCenter on Courscant. Kandra will stay with her there. Because I need to go back to Academy as soon as possible."

"You know Caylee's not going to like that, kid." Han said.

"I know. But I have to go."

"But why Luke?" Leia asked.

"I just need to. I have a bad feeling about something."

"Where are we going daddy?" Caylee asked as Luke carried her down the hallway in the apartment complex on Courscant. They had been back almost a week and Caylee had been in rehab for a few days.

"Over to Leia and Han's."

"Why?"

"Surprise."

Caylee smiled. She loved surprises, but only if it was a good surprise. "Is Anakin there too?"

"I think so."

She had an even bigger smile on her face then.

When they got to Han and Leia's, Caylee reached out and knocked on the door. Anakin answered the door. "Anakin!" Caylee said reaching out for her cousin.

"Hey Caylee," Anakin said as he took his cousin in his arms. She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged his neck as he carried her into the living room, where Han and Leia sat on the couch, along with Chewie.

And of course when she saw her uncles and aunt, she reached out to them too. Anakin handed her to his father first.

"You've been a good girl, or so your dad tells me. So do you know what that means?" Han asked after hugging his niece.

"I get to fly the _Falcon _again?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup! As soon as you are done with rehab."

She hugged her uncle again, happily, before hugging her aunt and 'uncle' Chewie. Once she was done, she sat next to Anakin on the couch. "What's my surprise daddy?"

"Remember when you asked me if you and Kandra could have a R2 unit to keep while Artoo would be with me?" Luke asked, kneeling on the floor next to her.

"Un hun."

"Well I got you one. But you have to take care of him because Threepio is staying here with Han and Leia and Artoo will be with me." Luke said. He had told Caylee earlier that day, that he was going to have to go back to Yavin the next day and that she was going to have to stay on Courscant so she could finish rehab. She didn't want to at first, but if it meant her being able to walk again, she was all for it.

"I will daddy! I will!" Caylee said bouncing up and down happily on the couch.

Luke smiled and called Artoo and Threepio into the room, along with the new droid. Threepio was first coming into the room, fussing over Caylee as soon as he saw her. Followed behind her was Artoo, beeping away at Threepio. "I will not stop fussing over her! She needs to be taken care of!" Threepio said to Artoo. And behind Artoo, was a silver and purple Astromech droid.

The new droid rolled up next to Luke. "This is R3-TE," he said.

The droid beeped.

"Can we call him Artie, daddy?" Caylee asked happily.

"Sure sweetheart." Luke said picking her up off the couch and setting her on the floor. The little droid rolled over to his new Mistress, while Threepio made the introductions and translated for Caylee. Artie beeped wildly at Caylee.

"He says that he likes you." Threepio said.

Caylee simply smiled.

The next few weeks were extremely difficult for Caylee. She had to deal with going through rehab and having her dad gone again. But she knew that the graduation for her cousins and their friends from the Jedi Academy was soon. And she wanted to be able to walk right by then.

Her therapy sessions were usually about an hour long. Kandra usually went with her, but on this day Anakin had gone with her. He stood off to the side and watched as Caylee slowly made her way across the therapy room.

"Does it still hurt to walk Caylee?" Dr. Tobias asked as he watched her walk.

"Kinda," she said as she took another wobbly step. Suddenly she doubled over. Dr. Tobias and Anakin were both by her side immediately.

"What hurts?" Dr. Tobias asked.

But Caylee didn't answer. She just began to shake violently. Without hesitation, Anakin used the Force to dive into his cousin's mind to find out what was going on.

…_A duel a former Master versus his former apprentice. Then an explosion with huge stones falling…._

_Where is this Caylee? Anakin asked._

_I don't know…_

Anakin pulled out of her mind. "She's fine, Dr. Tobias. She just had a vision, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded yes. "Is it alright if I take her home now?"

"Yes."

He picked up Caylee off the floor and carried her out of the room. "Come on Artie. I need to find my mom."

The little droid beeped worriedly.

"Mom I need to go back to the Academy. I think something is wrong." Anakin said walking into his mother's office in the Senate building.

Leia looked up from her paperwork and looked at her youngest son. "Is everything alright? Did you have a vision or something?"

"No Caylee did. I want to take her to Uncle Luke. She has suddenly gone mute."

Leia looked down at Caylee, who was holding Anakin's leg tightly, and then nodded in agreement.

"Go find your father and Chewie."

Luke was thankful that no one had seriously been hurt. But on the other hand, his Jedi Academy had been damaged greatly. Suddenly he felt something in the Force. A ship was exiting hyperspace nearby and was carrying several life forms. A small smile spread across his face. The _Falcon _was here.

Luke stood by and waited for the loading ramp to open on the _Falcon_. And he was in for a huge surprise.

A pair of little feet came running through the _Falcon_ and down the ramp. Caylee launched herself into her father's arms.

"I can walk daddy!"

"I see that," Luke said hugging his daughter tightly.

"Are you ok daddy? I know that you fought someone bad," she then asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart. And even better now, that you are walking again!"

By then Anakin, Han, Chewie and Artie were all down off the _Falcon_. That was when Luke told them all about what happened at the Academy.

The next few months, were very busy for everyone. The destroyed parts of the Academy were rebuilt. Along with that the Shadow Academy was finally destroyed, along with Diversity Alliance and the Black Sun.

That made way to when Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and their friends would graduate from the Jedi Academy and become full Jedi Knights. Caylee had never seen so many Jedi Knights in one place at once! Some of her father's former students were there such as Kyp Durron.

The entire time, she was with her father. Still a bit scared from all that had happened to her, she didn't want to leave his side. Luke didn't seem to mind, as long as she behaved herself. And of course she did.

During the graduation ceremony, she got to be up on the dais with her father, uncle, aunt and Chewie. As each student walked past Caylee, who was in Chewbacca's arms, she handed them a shiny pebble. She didn't tell any of them what it was, but they all had curious looks on their faces.

"What are these Caylee?" Anakin asked, after the ceremony. All the newly graduated Jedi Knights were gathered around the little girl as she sat on her father's lap. They were curious about the stones that she had given them.

"They are from Otoh Gunga, an underwater city on Naboo. It's where Tara lives! The stones are sacred stones of the Gungans. They were meant to be given to the Jedi Knights who saved Naboo a long time ago, so daddy suggested that they give them to you the new generation of Jedi Knights," she said with a smile on her face.

They all told her thank you and hugged her. Then they all walked off to find their friends and family that had come to see them graduate. Luke reached into his robes and took something out.

"And this is for you Caylee. It had to be taken off when you had surgery and I forgot to give it back to you." Luke said as he put the gold necklace and rings back around his daughter's neck.

"I love you daddy," she said turning around and hugging his neck tightly.

"I love you too Caylee."


	11. The Long Goodbye

_Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, but what is mine is mine!_

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviews or even simply reads this story!!! And since I'm having to take Spanish for my next undergrad degree, I thought I would tell Katie, who is my Spanish tutor and is my beta reader, something in Spanish - ¡Usted está muy loco pero un amigo bueno! ¡Largo vive la Ciencia Política mayor!! So everyone enjoy this chapter and please leave feedback!_

**Chapter 11: The Long Goodbye**

Shortly after the graduation at the Jedi Academy, Luke and Caylee returned home. Of course Artoo and Artie were with them, but so did Jacen and Anakin.

Luke had decided to take a different approach in the way that the training of the Jedi Knights would take place. They were going to try to some of the things that the Jedi Order had done in the past, such as training in Master/Padawan format. But only to a certain extent. There was no way that Luke was going to try and forbid love among other things. He already knew about how great love could be between two people. And he had the most precious thing to come about from it -- his children. But for the time being, only Caylee was there with him. And he knew that he would find Cray someday…

While Luke took on Jacen and Anakin, Jaina wasn't quite sure who she wanted her Master to be. So she decided to tag along with her mother for a while. Leia had just retired as Chief of State. So she would be able to spend more time with her daughter and patch things up between them. Luke had no objections to that at all.

"So where are Anakin and I going to sleep while we're here?" Jacen asked.

"I had another room added onto the house. So you two will share a room."

The brothers agreed to that. But they also figured that they wouldn't be here that often.

-----------------------------

"Caylee! Caylee!" two female voices yelled.

Waiting out in front of the house, Caitlin and Tara were waiting for Caylee. Caitlin and Tara hadn't seen her since the day she was kidnapped, but Luke had informed their parents that Caylee had been found and was safe. But that had been months earlier.

A lot had happened in that amount of time. Caylee had almost died, had her fifth birthday and was growing stronger in the Force. Luke couldn't be more proud of her.

"Tara! Caitlin!" Caylee screamed breaking out into a run. The group of kids all met and formed a big group hug. Luke, Anakin and Jacen all headed inside. Outside they could hear children's laughter. And that was a good sign of things.

"Uncle Luke, have you noticed that there is a strong Force presence from that little girl that Caylee plays with?" Jacen asked once they were settled in.

"Yeah."

"Do you think she is strong enough to be trained?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure. But ever since Caylee has met her, I have felt her power grow." Luke said.

"Then you go talk to her parents and we'll help Kandra around here." Jacen said practically pushing his uncle out the front door.

"Daddy where are you going?" Caylee asked, as she and Caitlin ran up to him. Tara had just left to go home for the night.

"I am going over to Caitlin's house to talk to her parents. And I need you both to come with me."

-----------------------------

Joel and Nakota Hendrix were a bit hesitant about learning that their daughter had Force abilities. But Caitlin was thrilled about it.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want to go! I want to do things like Caylee can do! Please. Please!!!!" Caitlin said begging her parents.

"But Caitlin it's so far away. And I'm sure its expensive too," Nakota said to her daughter.

"There is no cost for families to send their children there. The Academy was set up with the help of the New Republic and that is who fronts the bill."

"Yavin is just so far away." Joel said, echoing his wife's concerns.

"I understand that. But also you are free to visit whenever you want and if Caitlin wants to come home at anytime, its no trouble to bring her back here." Luke said, trying to ease the Hendrixs' concerns.

Joel and Nakota still weren't convinced. Then Luke thought of something else.

"We'll be heading back there in a few days. We just came home to get a few things, before Caylee moves back there and starts her training more. Kandra is going to stay here and attend the university in Theed, so we're keeping our house here. Your entire family is more then welcomed to come and visit the Academy."

The Hendrixs agreed.

-----------------------------

_Caylee ran as fast as she could. Ran past trees and rocks, and then tripped. There was a scream a few meters away from her that was so horrific that she had to cover her ears. She tried to get back up, but fell down again. Her leg was throbbing in pain and she knew it was broken._

_The trees all around her began to shake as one of the ugly white monsters emerged from the forest as was fastly approaching her. She couldn't do anything._

_She curled up into a little ball and waited for whatever was going to happen to her. Just as the monster was about to grab her, he was cut into two. Caylee looked up at who had saved her._

_Standing on the other side of the monster, was a tall man. He had medium length dark blonde hair and soft blue eyes. And in his hands was a blue light sword like her daddy's. The man knelt down and picked her up, without saying a word, and carried her to safety…_

-----------------------------

Caylee sat straight up in bed. She had had this dream before, but everytime she died in it. But this time she didn't. She quietly got out of bed and slipped on her house shoes.

In the corner, Artie beeped softly. "I'll be right back Artie. I'm going to see daddy. I had a bad dream."

Artie shut himself back down as Caylee left her room. She tiptoed past kandra's room then past Anakin and Jacen's room. She finally got to her dad's room. Before she could even open the door, Luke had opened it.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Luke asked picking her up and carrying her into his room.

"I had a bad dream again daddy. But this time someone saved me and I didn't die."

Luke sat down on his bed, with Caylee on his lap. "Who saved you?"

"I dunno daddy."

Luke pulled her close and softly kissed her forehead. "It's on a dream sweetheart."

"I know daddy. But I'm still kinda scared."

Luke didn't say anything.

"Daddy what if someone takes me again?"

"That will never happen again. Because I'm going to make sure that you always have a Jedi Knight with you, until you are old enough to take care of yourself."

"But I don't want anyone but you daddy."

"I know sweetheart. But there are times when I won't be able to be with you. Like when you are training at the Academy and I have to do something for the New Republic."

Caylee looked down at the floor, sadly. Luke tipped her head back up so he could look at her. "Hey don't worry. If Caitlin's parents let her go to the Academy, then she will be in the room right next to you. So you'll already have a friend there."

"What about Tara?"

"She can come and visit anytime."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now back to bed you go." Luke said standing her up.

"Daddy will you come and tuck me in please?"

"Sure," Luke said picking her back up and carrying her out of the room.

In one of the corners of Luke's bedroom, the air began to glisten as the images of four departed Jedi Spirits came into view.

"Master are you sure that it is safe to send the child visions of her future?" Mace Windu asked Yoda.

"Safe it is." Yoda said.

"But Master do you think we should reconsider sending her mother instead of him?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

"I agree with Obi-Wan. A mother's love is stronger then anything." Qui-Gon Jinn added.

"Save him once before. Helped him return to the light she did…"

-----------------------------

"Come on Caitlin!!" Caylee said pulling her friend off of the _Jade's Shadow_. They had just arrived on Yavin 4. The Hendrixs had come along to check out the Academy to see if they felt comfortable about sending their daughter there.

While Caylee showed Caitlin all around the Academy, Luke showed her parents around.

"Uncle Kam!!! Uncle Kam!!!" Caylee yelled as she ran up to Kam Solusar. He quickly picked up his honor daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Where's your father?"

"With Caitlin's parents," Caylee said pointing to Caitlin. "She's maybe going to go here too! She's one of my bestest friends."

"Best friends." Kam said correcting her. Then Kam turned his attention to Caitlin. "Do you like it here so far Caitlin?"

The brown haired little girl smiled widely and shook her head yes. Caylee scrabbled out of Kam's arms and the two girls took off running again. Kam just stood by and laughed. He wondered if her father was this way when he was younger. That thought just made him laugh harder.

-----------------------------

"Now Caitlin, if you get homesick you can call home anytime. If you want to come home, you can at anytime. Don't be scared." Nakota said, kneeling down to be at her daughter's level.

The Hendrixs had decided that Caitlin would be best off learning about her powers from a Master, rather then learning from someone who had other intentions for her, such as the Sith.

"I won't mommy! I love you!" Caitlin said as she hugged her mommy goodbye. Then she moved on to hug her father and brother goodbye too.

Luke and Caylee stood bye and watched the family say goodbye. Kam and Tionne had agreed to fly the Hendrixs back to Naboo and bring back some more of Caitlin's things.

They all waved goodbye as the _Jade's Shadow_ took off and flew away.

"Now come on Caitlin. You've gotta get settled in your room." Luke said.

-----------------------------

The next few weeks were a time of trials for Caitlin. Mainly just adjusting to being away from her parents at such a young age. But she was catching on fast in everything that she was taught. Luke had asked Anakin and Jacen to work with her often to help develop her powers more, while he turned his attention to Caylee. Now with her on the other hand, she was already ready to begin to start practicing with a training lightsaber.

Luke had decided to take lightsaber training easy with her. She was only five. He also wanted to focus on her Jedi reflexes. She was very agile and quick. Even more so then him. And in no time, she had managed to learn how to do a forward flip as well as a backwards one.

"Ouch!" Caylee said as the training probe shot a beam out and hit her hand. She shook it to try to get rid of the pain.

"Concentrate Caylee. Let the Force flow through you and use it to see where the beam is going before it does."

She nodded and took her stance again. She did just as her daddy said and managed to block a beam.

"I did it daddy! I did it!" Caylee said smiling happily.

"Good job! Keep it up!"

Luke smiled as he kept on watching over Caylee and her practicing. He knew that someday, she would be a force to be reckoned with. She was truly a Skywalker through and through.

-----------------------------

"I think that was more of a bashing session rather then an informative session," Jacen said.

"I agree." Luke said as he, Jacen and Anakin all sat in the galley of the _Falcon_ on their way to Dubrillion. Han and Chewie were in the front, making sure that everything was all right with the ship. Jacen and Luke had just gone before the Head Council of the New Republic in hopes of re-establishing the Jedi Council. But Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya had other things in mind.

"Do you really think that there are Jedis doing all those things that the council said?" Anakin asked.

"I have a feeling that there is something wrong. And that Lando may shed some light on this. He always seems to know what is going on."

But as Luke said these words to his nephews, the Force was telling him something else. There was something out there, lurking just beyond the horizon. He couldn't quite reach out and touch it, to know what it was…

-----------------------------

Screams pierced the walls of the sleeping Jedi Academy. All the trainees looked out into the hall to see who was screaming. Even before the screams, some of them had felt something happen. But didn't know what.

Tionne and Kam came running down the hall and headed right for Caylee's room. "Everyone back to bed," Kam said as he and Tionne went into Caylee's room. Inside they found Caylee curled up in a little ball on the floor, sobbing.

"What is it Caylee?" Tionne asked, as she sat down on the floor and pulled the little girl close to her.

Caylee didn't say anything, but turned and kept crying into Tionne's nightshirt. "He's dead…he's dead…he's DEAD!!!!!"

She started screaming again.

"Calm down Caylee." Kam said gently. "Who is dead?"

"CHEWIE!!! THEY KILLED HIM!!!" she wailed.

"Who killed him?"

"The white monsters from my dreams!!"

Kam and Tionne just looked at each other.

-----------------------------

_Author's Note #2: ok here's the deal…I haven't read NJO, just bits and pieces, but I have read a very detailed outline of it all and I know exactly what all happens. Now I have redone things to make them fit for me, so please no flames. If something is wrong, I'm sorry. Like I said I haven't read the series yet, I have like 3 books left to read before I start reading them. But anyways, please leave feedback!_


	12. Unknown Allies

_Disclaimer: I'm not trying to make any money here, its all just for fun_

_Author's Note:_ _Sorry this too me so long to get done, but I've been busy all weeklong. First off, I saw the movie 'Troy' last Sunday and I was in love with that movie...that's what I get for being of Greek heritage. So I've been reading Troy stories…and I think I may write one soon. So watch for that! Also I had to register for my **one** class this semester and I had to find a job. And I was succesful in all of them! Besides that I've had a mild case of writer's block…I finall got over thanks to this saying: "Sing in me, Muse, and through me tell the story…" Yeah my Muse went far away but came back on Thursday night! So enjoy and leave feedback as usual!_

**Chapter 12: Unknown Allies**

Caylee lay on her bed, shaking from head to toe. Her body was racked with fever. It had been several days since the incident in the middle of the night. She hadn't eaten anything, barely drank anything, and hadn't said a word to anyone.

Tionne softly brushed the sweat-matted hair from the little girl's forehead and placed a cool cloth on it to try and break her fever. "It's ok Caylee. Your daddy is almost back here," Tionne softly whispered as she ran her hand along Caylee's back.

_Am I going to die?_ A weak voice asked through the Force to Tionne. She knew it had to be Caylee talking to her.

_No you aren't. Your daddy won't allow that to happen._

_But in my dreams…_

Caylee started to shake more.

_What about your dreams Caylee? _Tionne softly probed.

…_Daddy and I both died because of the white monsters that killed Chewie._

Tionne gasped. Had this little girl foreseen the future?

_It was only a dream dear. The Jedis will protect the galaxy._

Tionne felt Caylee's shaking slow down a bit and her nerves calm slightly. She sighed as she kept rubbing Caylee's back and she began to hum a soothing melody to her. Slowly Caylee began to fall asleep.

From the doorway, Kam watched. After a few minutes, he went and sat down next to his wife. "How is she?" he asked.

"Scared."

"Scared?" Kam asked a bit shocked.

Tionne nodded yes. "She asked me if she was going to die and then told me that she has had dreams where her and Master Skywalker die at the hands of these invaders. Do you think she has the ability to see the future?"

"All Jedi have that ability to some extent. But this little girl is special. She's very strong in the Force and she knows it. I vaguely remember her grandfather before he turned to the Dark side. And she is just as gifted as he was. But the others are about to arrive, along with Master Skywalker. And I think Caylee should be there when her father arrives."

Tionne agreed. Kam gently picked up the sleeping little girl and carried her down the hall to the Great Hall where all the Jedis from across the galaxy were gathering. In the middle of it all was Luke Skywalker.

He immediately turned around once he felt his daughter near to him and made his way to Kam and Tionne.

"Is she any better?" Luke asked, as he took Caylee in his arms. The little girl was still sound asleep.

"Not really. Tionne has spent most of the time with her since that night, while I made sure everything else with the Academy was fine." Kam replied.

"Earlier she asked me if she was going to die. Then she went on to tell me that she's had dreams about the Yuuzhan Vong invaders." Tionne soberly said.

"That is true. She's had these dreams since Mara died. I never really thought anything of her dreams, until recently."

"But that was over 2 years ago!" Kam said shocked.

"I know. But don't mention her dreams to anyone. You two are the only other ones who know besides the Solo clan and Kandra."

They both agreed.

"Daddy?" Caylee asked groggily, as she woke up in her father's arms.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Don't leave me again," she said as she curled up close against her daddy's chest.

"We'll talk about that later. Now come on, I need to take care of some Jedi business," he said carrying her away in his arms.

Luke made his way up to the dais, with Caylee in his arms. He sat her down on the ground the cleared his throat loudly. Once he had everyone's attention, he began.

"As everyone knows, the Yuuzhan Vong means business. I think it is best for us to spread throughout the Outer Rim Systems and try to head off anymore of the Yuuzhan Vong from invading. But mainly stay near to the areas that have already been invaded."

"But what about the Academy?" Jaina asked.

"Kam and Tionne Solusar will stay here, along with Ikrit and a few others. The youngest trainees will be safest here. " Luke said.

"Are you sure Master Skywalker?" Kyp asked.

"If I wasn't would I be leaving my daughter here?" Luke replied.

None of the Jedis said anything.

"Very well then. At sun down we will have the memorial service for Miko Reglia."

With that the Jedi Knights spread out around the Great Hall and the rest of the temple grounds for the next few hours. Luke picked Caylee back up and he carried her away from everyone. It was time for some father and daughter time.

As he carried her down the hall to his bedroom, he could feel her still shaking. "Sweetheart have you eaten anything lately?" Luke gently asked.

"No daddy. I haven't been hungry."

"Why not?"

Caylee didn't say anything, but turned and curled against her father's chest. He knew she was hiding something.

_Caylee Jade Skywalker…tell me now. Don't make me probe your mind_ Luke said through their Force bond.

_I'm going to die daddy. I know it…_

Some of the things Caylee had told him before had shocked him, like the time she said the Emperor is still alive. But this, this was the most disturbing by far. So far she had been right about most things she saw through her mind's eye. Yet this time, this time she had to be wrong. She just had to be…

_I won't let that happen sweetheart, _he said as he softly kissed her forehead.

Luke gently sat Caylee down on the bed and sat down next to her. Her deep blue eyes were starring up at him. He could see the deep tracks of her tears from so many days of crying. He knew that this was too much for a five year old to take in. All he wanted to do was shield her from it all. But he knew that he couldn't. He was going to be needed elsewhere in the galaxy. And probably in some pretty dangerous situations too. And he was right -- the Academy was the safest place for Caylee. Even if he knew that there was a divide within the ranks of the Jedi…some, like Kyp Durron, wanted to go on and be aggressive against the Yuuzhan Vong, while some like himself, wanted to take things slow and to see what exactly the Yuuzhan Vong were capible of.

-----------

Cray sat starring up at the sun of Galena. He had the strangest feeling about something. But he could figure out what it was. Behind Namon Trekk came up and sat down next to him.

"Why are you out here all by yourself Cray?"

"I wasn't feeling good in my room. So I came out here."

Namon knew that the boy had not yet been trained that much in the Force. So what he must be feeling was something through the Force. But what it was, Namon wasn't sure about.

"Can I ask you something?" Cray asked turning to look at Namon.

"Sure."

"Are you my daddy now?"

Namon smiled gently at the little boy. So far Cray was still under their control.

"Is that what you want?"

The little boy shook his head yes.

"Then your father I am."

Cray hugged Namon and then leaned up against him. Namon gently wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. This was going way better then planned. At least one of the Skywalker twins was under his complete control.

-----------

Up.

Over.

Down.

Spin and up.

Flip backwards and cross over.

Kam watched as Caylee performer her lightsaber practice against a probe. Her moves against the probe were so precise. He was in awe of how this 5 year old, almost 6 year old, could move. She was undoubtly a Skywalker. Artie beeped happily next to him. "Yeah she is good," Kam said to the droid, who beeped in agreement.

"Kam?" Caylee asked as she went up to Kam once she was done practicing.

"Yes Caylee?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Why are the ugly monsters here?"

"You mean in the galaxy?"

Caylee nodded yes.

"We're not sure. That's why your daddy is gone. He and your aunt are trying to figure that out."

"But I feel people dying."

"We all do Caylee. The Yuuzhan Vong are very mean and deceitful. But don't worry. You're safe here."

"When am I going to see daddy?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Kam said smiling.

Caylee turned around and saw her father walking towards them. "Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caylee cried breaking into a run towards him. It had been almost six months since she had seen him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran into her father's open arms.

"You've gotten heavier." Luke said as he picked her up.

She smiled and flung her arms around her daddy's neck. "I love you daddy!" she said as she planted a kiss on Luke's cheek.

Luke smiled at his daughter. He so had missed her smile. She was what kept him going during this entire ordeal. He wanted the galaxy to be safe once again for her. "I love you too Caylee," he replied, as he carried her towards the Academy. Kam and Artie followed close behind.

-----------

Caylee gingerly walked up to her uncle and tugged on his shirt. Han knelt down. "Yes?" he quietly asked.

She swallowed hard then held out her hand. Inside her palm was a tiny pink flower. "I used to put these in Chewie's hair. And this was one that had dried out. Keep it for me," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Han gingerly picked up the dried flower from Caylee's hand and looked at it. A wave of emotion flooded over him. He pulled Caylee into a hug as sobs racked his body. She too began to cry. They were on Kashyyyk for Chewie's funeral. It had just finished and Han had wanted to be alone, but he was actually happy that his niece had found him.

"Thank you Caylee. I'll keep it on the _Falcon _with me," he managed to say once he stopped sobbing so much. She smiled and hugged him once more before going to find her father.

Leia walked up beside her husband and gently hugged him. She knew that from here on out was going to be a test of their love.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," Han said as he kissed her forehead.

-----------

Caylee quietly made her way into her daddy's room. She sat down on the floor near to where he was meditating and waited.

Today was her 6th birthday. And all day, her father had managed to not mention a single word about it to her. She was really upset about it. She wasn't upset that she wasn't going to get anything. There wasn't anything that she really wanted. Well that was a lie. She wanted the monsters to leave so her daddy wouldn't have to be gone so much.

But what she was upset about was the fact that her father was treating it as any other day.

"I'm sorry for being so busy Caylee. And no I didn't forget your birthday." Luke said opening his eyes.

"It's ok daddy," Caylee said smiling as she looked up at her father. She then moved closer to him and sat in his lap.

"What's your birthday wish?"

"For the monsters to leave and you come home."

Luke smiled. "Soon Caylee. Soon. Happy birthday."

-----------

A few weeks after Caylee's 6th birthday, Luke needed to leave once again. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone this time. He had just learned that the Yuuzhan Vong and the Hutts had joined forces. Caylee was very hesitant to let him leave her again.

"Don't you want the monsters to leave?" Luke asked gently.

She nodded yes.

"Then I must go."

She hugged him tightly as she began to cry. "Be careful daddy," she said sniffling.

"I promise I will. Be a good girl," he said wiping her tears away.

"I will daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Caylee."

She watched her daddy's ship take off and fly away from Yavin 4. Next to her Artie beeped calmly.

"Yeah Artie, I'm sure everything will be ok."

-----------

Caylee sat up breathing hard. She had just had another one of her dreams. She was just about to get out of bed and go wake up Tionne and tell her, when a voice spoke to her.

"Nightmare you had hmm?"

Caylee looked all around her like she was going crazy. Then she spotted a small figure sitting on the edge of her bed. She knew that whoever it was, was a Jedi spirit, because it was glowing softly. Then it dawned on her, who it was. It was Yoda, the Jedi Master who had taught her father.

"Master Yoda?"

The small figure nodded gently. Then he began to speak."Soon young one saved you will be by the one you saved."

Caylee just sat by and didn't say a word as the Jedi Master began to fade away. She didn't even bother going to wake up anyone. Calmness had surrounded her.

"_What have I saved?" _she thought as she lay back down and fell fast asleep.


	13. Escape

_Disclaimer: All belongs to George Lucas with the exception of the name Demetra. That is mine…its my planet that I made up._

_Author's Note: Ok, here's the deal…the NJO timeline and I don't get along. So I borrowed the basic things from it to work with my story. So please no flames. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but school and work started this week, so I've been busy. Plus I had to research for this chapter anyways. It may not be the best chapter…and I am sorry for that. But please enjoy!!!!_

**Chapter 13: Escape**

"There's a Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. There are young children who are training to be come Jedi knights there. Also the daughter of the Jedi leader, Luke Skywalker, is there. If you get ahold of her, he will undoubtly comply with your wishes. And possibly turn over all the Jedi to you."

Nom Anor sat back and smiled. "Thank you Chief of State Fey'lya. I promise you that Bothawui will be spared."

Borsk Fey'lya simply smiled back. There were some groups that had to be sacrificed. And his fellow Bothans weren't part of that group, but the Jedi were.

* * *

Luke couldn't believe it. He absolutely couldn't believe it. The Yuuzhan Vong had made a statement that said that they would stop their invasion of the galaxy at the planet Duro, if all the Jedi handed themselves over to them.

"I think we should just go and destroy them all. We've already killed some of them! Let's keep going!" Kyp Durron stated during a meeting of all the Jedi on Courscant. Some of the Jedi agreed and others didn't. And this was when Luke knew for sure -- there was a rift in the Jedi ranks. And this was possibly the worse possible time for it. Eventually everyone did calm down.

"Where do you think that they will attack next, Master Skywalker?" Tenel Ka asked.

Luke sighed. "Honestly I don't know. But I do have a feeling that the Academy will be revealed to them soon and they will go there seeking the children who are training there."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"The statement that they issued. That is just too disturbing."

All the Jedi agreed. "So what are we going to do?" Jaina asked.

"We're going to spread out and try to stop them as best we can. I know we already have lost some Jedi but we have to do this." Luke said.

There were some disgruntled Jedi and some who agreed. Once everyone had calmed down, they all figured out where they were going to go and they left. But instead of going where Anakin said he was going to go, he decided to head back to Yavin 4. His best friend, Tahiri Veila, was still there, along with Caylee. And he had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"I don't think you should go, Anakin. Uncle luke will be upset." Jaina said pleading with him.

"I'll be fine. And I'll catch up later," Anakin said getting into his x-wing.

Jacen and Jaina watched him take off and fly away. "He'll be fine," Jacen said putting an arm around his sister.

"I know. But he's turning out to be so much like grandfather. Well that's at least what I've heard from Uncle Luke."

Jacen disagreed. "Caylee is like grandfather."

* * *

After the meeting with the Jedi, Luke had arranged a meeting with Talon Karrde.

"So you want me to go to Yavin 4 and evacuate the children there?" Karrde asked.

Luke nodded yes. "Booster Terrik will meet you there. Basically move the children off planet to the _Errant Venture_. And that's all."

"How many children are at the academy?"

About 25. Plus Caylee is there."

"That shouldn't take me many trips to do."

"Good." Luke said.

Karrde got up out of his seat and headed towards the door, and then he stopped and turned back to Luke. "Don't worry. Caylee will be fine."

"Thanks," was all that Luke said.

* * *

Caylee, Caitlin and some other Jedi trainees sat by and listened to Tionne's beautiful song about the Jedi Knights of long ago. The entire time Caylee kept seeing images of herself and an older man in her mind. She didn't know if they were memories or visions. But she didn't pay any mind to them. She had seen things like that before.

It had been a few weeks since she had seen her daddy. But she wasn't worried. She knew that he would live up to his promise of making the mean monsters go away. She couldn't wait to see him again and show him how much better she had gotten with her lightsaber training. And soon she would be able to go find Cray!

No matter how long they had been separated, Caylee still missed her brother dearly. They had always had a strong connection to each other and now it was like there was a void inside of her. And she longed to fill that void once again.

Earlier in the day, Anakin had arrived on Yavin and needed to talk to Kam in private. Caylee knew that it had to be important because they had been off by themselves for so long. Then she felt something through the Force. Anakin was worried about something.

"Tionne? Do you think the monsters will come here?" Caylee asked in the middle of the song.

Tionne stopped and smiled gently at Caylee. "Everything will be fine dear. Don't worry."

But Caylee wasn't buying it. She knew something was up.

* * *

"You look more like your mother each time I see you," Karrde said, picking up Caylee and walking towards Anakin, Kam and Tionne. Caylee blushed.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"For right now at least. Why don't you run along and go see some of your friends." Karrde suggested as he set Caylee down.

"Ok," she said running off.

"Caylee knows that something is wrong. We better get the children off planet soon." Tionne said once Caylee was out of sight.

"As soon as Booster gets here." Karrde said.

* * *

"Remember the Supreme Overlord wants the Skywalker child. She is the key to everything," the Yuuzhan Vong commander told his men.

"Yes sir," they all said.

* * *

It was pure chaos. Yuuzhan Vong ships were near by and Booster and the _Errant Venture _had just arrived. Everyone was scared, but none more then Caylee. He worst nightmare was coming true.

"Caylee run!!" Tahiri yelled at the little girl.

Caylee ran as fast as she could down the hallways of the Great Temple. She, Tahiri, Caitlin, Tionne, Kam, and Anakin were some of the last Jedis remaining on Yavin. Most of the children had already been taken off planet. But as this group was heading for their transport, the Yuuzhan Vong blew up their ship in front of them. That meant they then had to find a place to hide before another one could get down to take them off planet.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Tahiri grabbed Caylee to protect her from the debris. By the time the dust had settled, they were separated from everyone else.

"Tahiri…look behind you," Caylee softly whispered.

Tahiri turned around and was face to face with a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. They had been caught.

* * *

"We got to go back for them!" Anakin yelled. "If the Yuuzhan Vong get ahold of them, they'll kill them both!"

"We know! But we have to come up with a plan instead of rushing in there," Kam soberly said.

"Come Anakin, let's find a hiding place." Tionne said as she carried a scared Caitlin in her arms.

Anakin led them deep into the jungles of Yavin 4. He knew the Qorl, the TIE fighter pilot who had helped him before still resided in the jungle. He knew that there was a ship that he could borrow to mount an attack on the Yuuzhan Vong, while Kam, Tionne and Caitlin escaped. Then he could go and rescue Caylee and Tahiri.

Within a few hours, he and Qorl had gotten the downed ship operational. So that was how it was going to be done. And it worked. Kam, Tionne and Caitlin were now safe and off planet. It was all up to him to find Tahiri and Caylee. And he hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Take her to Nor Anor. He is awaiting her arrival," the Yuuzhan Vong commander said flinging Caylee towards one of his minions. She fell against the cold stones of the Great Temple. She could feel the swelling begin in her face from all sorts of bruises. "And take her to be used for experiments," he said referring to Tahiri, who was already passed out.

The last thing Caylee remembered before passing out was that she was being dragged away.

_Someone please help me…please…_she cried out into the Force.

* * *

Luke had never been so furious in his life. And if he was anywhere close to touching the dark side, then it was now.

"You where the one to sell out the Jedi?!?!" he demanded.

Fey'lya sat across from him with a smirk on his face. "Yes. Yes I did."

Luke clinched his fist and Fey'lya grabbed at his throat. "Do you know that my daughter is now in the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong? And if she dies because of you, I swear that I will come back and kill you myself." Luke said getting right in his face. "And I will never forget what you did."

He turned and walked out of the room, only to release his grasp on Fey'lya through the Force, after he had left the room.

* * *

Caylee slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. All she knew was that she was going to die soon. Her nightmares were coming true. To comfort herself, she reached around her neck and felt the two gold rings. _"Soon I'll be with mommy at least," _she thought.

Suddenly the door opened and she was staring into the face of her captor. And he was really ugly. He grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the cell she was in, and then flung her up against the wall.

She curled up in a little ball and waited for her next beating, when unexpectedly the ship they were on, began to shake violently. So instead of beating on Caylee some more, the Yuuzhan Vong solider went back to the cockpit and tried to figure out what was wrong.

When it seemed that there was nothing that could be done, he returned and grabbed ahold of Caylee's hair once more. "What did you do girl! You are one of the Jeedi! You did something, didn't you??"

Caylee barely shook her head no. That was when he flung her against the wall again. She just lay there and didn't move. She could see him approaching her again. But then there was another jolt on the ship. They had hit something. And hit something hard.

Once again blackness surrounded her…

* * *

When she awoke again, she was lying in a heap of rubble. Sunlight poured against her. Was it all a dream? Then she turned her head barely and saw one of the ugly monsters next to her. She knew that this was her chance to escape. But where was she? But now wasn't the time to figure that out.

Caylee gently moved the rubble of the ship from around her and slid her tiny body out from underneath it all. She slowly moved away from the ship. The faster she walked, the more she hurt. She held her ribs as she limped away.

She was almost out of sight of the destroyed ship, when she could see the Yuuzhan Vong solider stand up and begins to come after her. She tried to pick up her pace and hide among all the trees on this planet, but the Yuuzhan Vong was gaining on her.

* * *

He landed with a thud against the ground on the planet Demetra. _"I thought that was going to be softer!" _he thought as he stood up and dusted himself off. But he didn't have time to think about his landing, he had other things to take care of first. His first task was to protect her and he hoped he wasn't too late as he broke out into a swift run through the forest.

* * *

Caylee looked behind her to see where the ugly white monster was. And he wasn't far behind her. As she turned back around and tried to regain her focus, she feel forwards and heard a snap! She didn't think anything of it at first until she tried to get up and try to run again. But instead she ended up sprawled across the ground. He left leg throbbed in pain. She knew that something was really wrong.

"You thought you could escape. But you were wrong!" the Yuuzhan Vong said as he reached for her.

Suddenly his body collapsed to the ground and his head soon followed. Caylee looked up at that had saved her. Standing there, hidden by the shades of the trees somewhat, was a tall man. He had blondish hair with streaks of gray here and there in it and had soft blue eyes. And in his hands was a lightsaber just like her daddy's. But this wasn't her daddy. It was the man who saved her in her dreams!

The man didn't say anything as he gently picked Caylee up off the ground and carried her away from the awful scene.

"Everything will be alright Caylee. Now rest…" the man whispered.

And that was what she did.


	14. Return

_Disclaimer:__Not mine but George Lucas'_

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long for me to get out. I've been playing around with my new computer and getting it all in order. Plus I've been working and going to school – I have to pay off this new computer somehow! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14: Return**

"_Good she is finally asleep," _Anakin Skywalker thought to himself as he watched over his granddaughter. It had been a few hours since he had saved her from the Yuuzhan Vong.

Since then they had established a camp for the night in a nearby cave. That was when Caylee had fallen asleep. While she was sleeping, he gently set her leg and put a makeshift splint around it.

The more he watched her as she slept, the more he realized just how much of her grandmother was in her. None of their other grandchildren were anything quiet like Caylee. Well Anakin Solo came close to it. But Caylee was the cream of the crop. And because of that he had to make sure that she got medical attention the next day.

He also knew that he would have all sorts of questions for him the next day, including who he was. That worried him the most, because she knew that her grandfather had died a long time ago. How was he going to explain that to her? Even he wasn't sure how it happened. But that could wait. Time would only tell.

* * *

Luke slowly walked the levels of _Errant Venture. _It had been a few days since Caylee had gone missing. Anakin had rescued Tahiri, but he hadn't been able to find Caylee. Tahiri vaguely told them that Caylee was being taken to Nom Anor. And that just worried Luke even more. It worried him because Anor may use Caylee as a bargaining piece. Her life for his or even those of all the Jedi. 

But he couldn't dwell on Caylee. He had to force himself to do other things. Worry about other people. Especially Leia and Han. Last he had heard about them was that Leia was injured on Duro and was somewhere being treated for her injuries.

Also he had sent Tionne and Kam to look for a safe world for the Jedi to regroup on. Courscant was out of the question because Borsk Fey'lya had a warrant out for Luke' arrest. And the academy was out of the question as well because the Yuuzhan Vong controlled that planet too. He hoped that they would be able to find some place that was safe and out of the way. Especially for the children. The look on their faces worried him.

But whenever he thought about his daughter, he felt such rage build up inside of him. And he knew that this was the dark side consuming him. But he couldn't let it. He had to stay on the Light side for Caylee's sake – wherever she might be. That would be the only way to find her.

He knew that she wasn't dead. He hadn't felt her life force leave the living world. But then there was something else out there, something elusive. But not as elusive as the Yuuzhan Vong had been. He knew that he recognized this feeling, but he didn't know how.

* * *

Caylee slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after a man that looked really familiar saved her. 

Once again pain raced through her body. It was coming from her left leg. When she looked down, she saw that it was wrapped up with something weird looking. It worried her.

"Don't worry," a kind voice said.

Caylee turned to her side and saw the man that had saved her life. "But it really hurts," she said beginning to cry. "I want my daddy."

"I know you do Caylee. And I promise you that we'll find him. But we have to get you medical treatment. You leg is broken."

"You're a Jedi right?" she suddenly asked, completely changing the subject.

Anakin nodded slightly. He knew where this was going. Caylee kept looking at him, searching for something. He wondered what.

"Then why haven't I ever seen you before? My daddy is a Jedi Master and he knows all the Jedi."

Anakin sighed. "You have seen me Caylee. Many times."

She looked at him funny. Then a mental image of Master Yoda came to mind. "_Soon young one saved you will be by the one you saved."_

By then Anakin was sitting down next to her on the ground. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Grandpa?" she softly whispered.

A small smile spread across Anakin's lips. "Yes."

She immediately embraced him in a hug. She didn't know why he was here or even how, but at least it was someone familiar to her and not someone who would hurt her. Anakin gently embraced his granddaughter. He had wanted to do this for so long, even before she was born. He, like Caylee, was softly crying.

"I thought you died?" she asked after their tearful hug.

"I did. But I'll tell you about it as we make our way to Teleganon. It's not far. There we can get you help for your leg." Anakin said as he stood back up and gently picked up Caylee.

Once they were on their way, Caylee began with a barrage of questions. And Anakin had to admit that she was very smart for a 6 year old. She asked him about her grandmother, what being a Jedi was like so long ago, and lots of other things. But then the questions started getting harder.

"Why did you hurt daddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that you and him got into a big fight and you cut off his hand because he wouldn't do something that would have hurt a lot of people. And now he has a fake hand. But it looks and feels real to me."

Anakin sighed. "Well you see Caylee was I confused for a long time. And when I found out that Luke was my son, I wanted him to join along side me, much how you want to be a Jedi and fight along side him now. But he wouldn't. And I accidentally cut off his hand. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Caylee seemed satisfied with that answer. Then she kept on asking questions. "How come you are alive again when you died?"

"You know what Caylee, I'm not even sure of that myself. All I know was that I was one with the Force, then next thing I know I'm alive again. But I knew that I had to save you."

"Master Yoda told me a long time ago, that someone who I saved will save me. Do you know what he meant grandpa?"

"Well you know how a Jedi sees visions?"

Caylee nodded yes.

"Well before your dad and aunt were born I had a vision of a little girl that looked like you running towards me. After that I had more visions of this little girl. Sometimes she would be smiling at me and other times she would be laughing. And once I found out that Luke was my son, the little girl in my visions called me 'grandpa'. So I think that I was seeing a vision of you."

"But how did I save you?" she asked once again.

"You know how there is the Light side and the Dark side of the Force?"

"Kinda."

"See I was a Dark Jedi for most of my life. And when I had the vision of the little girl calling me grandpa, I knew that I had to make sure that she had a chance to be born. And by deciding that, I saved your father's life from the Emperor…"

"And that's how you became good again?" Caylee asked cutting in.

Anakin smiled softly. "Yes, that is how I became good once again."

By then they were almost to Teleganon. "Ok Caylee we are going to go by different names, just so we don't draw attention to ourselves. I will still be your grandpa, but my name will be Owen Jade and yours will be Caylee Jade, just incase anyone asks."

"Ok."

"Also I'm going to use the Force to manipulate how we look. But don't worry you'll still see me as you see me now."

Caylee nodded once again.

A few minutes later, they entered the bustling city. It was nothing like Courscant, but more like Naboo. Anakin asked an old woman, who was selling fruit, where the medical building was. And she pointed them in the right direction. "Here give this to your granddaughter. I bet she is hungry," the old woman said handing the sweet fruit to Caylee. "No money is needed. Her smile brightened up my day."

Anakin thanked the old woman and walked away.

Within no time, they had reached the medical building. It was small but Anakin figured that someone here could help Caylee. As they entered, there wasn't too much activity going on inside the building.

After a few minutes of standing there waiting, a nurse droid rolled up to them and asked them what they needed.

"I believe she has a broken leg."

"Right this way," the droid said leading Anakin and Caylee to a nearby room. "Wait here and Dr. Rogan Tobias will be here shortly. You may set her down on the exam table."

Anakin set Caylee down so she was stretched out on the table. Once they droid was gone, Caylee spoke up. "Grandpa, Dr. Tobias has helped me before! He helped me walk again."

"Are you sure Caylee?" Anakin asked, letting their disguises disapate.

The little girl nodded yes. "He's a traveling doctor. He told me so."

That was when Dr. Tobias entered the room. "Now what do we…"

He stopped short as he looked up. "Caylee Skywalker? What in the world are you doing here on this backwater planet?" he asked.

"Doctor, that is a long story. Can you please help her first? I'm afraid her leg is broken." Anakin said interjecting.

Dr. Tobias walked over to Caylee and took off the makeshift splint. He began to softly poke around and Caylee winched the entire time and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Caylee you have done more damage to your legs then anyone else I know at such a young age. You are a very lucky little girl. I will have you patched up in no time."

"My side hurts too," she said crying softly as she rubbed her ribs.

"Just wondering what happened to you this time?" Dr. Tobias asked, as he began to poke at her more.

"The monsters kidnapped me and beat me and then the ship I was on with one of them crashed on the planet. Then I was running away and I fell down and broke my leg."

"There's a Yuuzhan Vong on the planet!"

"No I killed him." Anakin said.

Dr. Tobias looked up at Anakin. "I didn't see you the first time that I helped out Caylee. Who are you?"

"Her grandfather."

Suddenly Caylee screamed as Dr. Tobias poked a little too hard. "Yup, you have some bruised ribs too."

"How long until she is healed?" Anakin asked.

"Not too long. A few weeks,"

"Are you going to make me walk to you across a room again?" Caylee asked. "I really didn't like doing that."

Everyone laughed. "No dear. I only did that because of what happened to your back. You'll be able to walk even with this brace on," Dr. Tobias said as he fastened a brace around her leg. Then he wrapped up her abdomen so that her ribs would heal.

Anakin helped Caylee stand up as she got used to the brace around her leg. She slowly limped around the room.

"Thank you Dr. Tobias." Anakin said shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem. Just make sure she doesn't break any more bones. She's always hurting something,"

Caylee laughed.

"Where are you going to go now?" he then asked.

"We're not sure. But we're getting off of this planet before the Yuuzhan Vong come here looking for their downed ship." Anakin said.

"Well supposedly there is a Jedi safe world code named Eclipse. I was asked by some Jedi that I met a few days ago to go and join them there because they need a medical doctor."

"Was my daddy one of the Jedi that asked you?" Caylee asked.

'No dear, I'm sorry. But if you both want to ride along with me, I have room on my ship. And I'm sure once we get there, someone will know where your father is."

"When are you leaving?" Anakin asked.

"Not for a few more days. Is that alright?"

"I guess we have no other choice." Anakin said.

* * *

_Anakin slowly turned around in a white room. No one was around him. Then finally a familiar voice pierced the silence. "Anakin, you were given another chance to do things right instead of wrong. Use your knowledge of the former Empire to everyone's benefit. It may not be now when they will need this knowledge, but in the future." Obi-Wan said appearing before him._

"_But what about Leia? And Luke? How will they believe that I've come back from the dead?"_

"_They will believe Caylee. She knows the truth. You and her share a special bond. Never let that bond die." Obi-Wan said disappearing._

Anakin sat up breathing hard. He hoped that Obi-Wan was right.

* * *

It had been almost a full month since anyone had last seen Caylee. And it hadn't been that long since the Jedi began coming to Eclipse. Each day Luke waited to see if by any chance someone had his daughter. But so far nothing. And no one had even heard a thing about her whereabouts. 

"You haven't sensed her death, Luke. There is still hope." Leia gently said as she consoled her brother one day.

"I know I haven't. I know that she is alive but I don't know where she is! It's just like with Cray! Am I destined to loose all that I hold dear?"

"No Luke you aren't. You'll find her, I know you will." Leia said pulling her brother into a hug.

A racket down the hall in the Jedi encampment disrupted the hug. Luke and Leia looked up and saw Threepio, Artoo and Artie all coming towards them.

"Master Luke! Master Luke! An unidentified ship is approaching. The pilot says that he is Dr. Rogan Tobias and that he is here to be the medical doctor."

"Well let him land Threepio."

"Yes sir."

The droids all turned to leave while Luke and Leia made their way to the landing deck. Landing at the far end was a battered starship. As the loading ramp lowered, a tiny figure limped off the ship.

Luke's eyes widened as soon as he saw her.

"Daddy!" Caylee cried as she began to limp faster towards her father.

Luke broke into a run as soon as he heard Caylee call for him. Leia just stood by in amazement. Luke quickly swept up his little girl in his arms and didn't want to let go of her.

"I missed you so much daddy!" Caylee said crying into her father's shoulder.

"I missed you too sweetheart. But how? When?" Luke asked her.

She pointed back to Dr. Tobias ship where Dr. Tobias and another man in a cloak stood. "He rescued me," she said with a big smile on her face, as she pointed at the man in the cloak.

Luke didn't say anything when he saw who the man was. Nor did Leia, as she walked up closer to her brother.


	15. Questions and Answers

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Star Wars_

_Author's Note: Yes I know this took me forever to get up! I'm sooo sorry. I've been working a lot and also working on an original story. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I decided to cut it in to two separate chapters. Also I've had a brief writer's block on all my stories. So please enjoy! _

**Chapter 15: Questions and Answers**

Luke and Leia didn't say a word as they starred at the man that stood before them. Caylee looked at her father then aunt then grandfather. After a few minutes of silence, Caylee spoke up.

"Daddy its grandpa! He saved me from the monster!"

"Your daughter tells the truth Master Skywalker. I had genetic tests ran on them both. It was her idea." Dr. Tobias said speaking up. "She was worried that you wouldn't believe her."

With Caylee in his arms, Luke wearily walked up to his father. Anakin was the first one to speak.

"I know that this all seems impossible and I have no idea how it happened, but I am here now."

By then Leia had made her way up to where they all stood. She had forgiven her father for all that he had done, but still it hurt. Memories of Alderaan's destruction came flooding back. Anakin turned to look at her, sensing her memories.

"I am sorry for all that I have done to both of you. If I could turn back time, there are so many things that I would correct. But I can't. Please let me help you in your fight against the Yuuzhan Vong." Anakin said continuing his talk with his children.

Neither Luke nor Leia said anything.

"Daddy he killed one of the monsters. I saw it." Caylee said continuing to plead with her father to believe all that was going on. "Daddy my dreams came true! The dream about the monsters trying to kill me then someone saving me! They are coming true!"

She softly began to cry.

Suddenly it dawned on Luke. Caylee had foreseen all these events. So far almost all of the visions that Caylee had seen had come true. "Shh sweetheart, it will all be ok. I'm here to protect you and so are your aunt and uncle and cousins…"

Luke trailed off as Caylee looked up at him. "…and even your grandpa is here now."

Caylee smiled and hugged her father tightly as she looked over at her grandpa, who was about to cry. And to everyone's surprise, Leia suddenly hugged her father tightly.

Taken back a little, Anakin gently wrapped his arms around his daughter. Leia let her soft tears fall against his robes.

"Hey what's going on here?" a voice asked.

Leia looked up and saw her husband walking towards the little group. He had a very concerned look on his face. He could tell that Leia was crying, but he couldn't tell from what.

"Uncle Han!" Caylee squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears. She waved her arms frantically towards her uncle to take her from her father.

Han took his niece from Luke's arms and hugged her tightly. Then he turned his attention to Leia.

"Are you alright Leia?" Han asked, wrapping his free arm around her slender waist, while still holding Caylee in his arms.

She nodded yes.

"And you are?" he asked looking up at Anakin.

* * *

Han didn't believe one word of it. He always thought that the Force was just a hoax. But after he married Leia and their children became Jedi Knights, he changed his mind somewhat. But he was still weary about it all. And even more so now. "How can you be sure?" he asked.

"The only thing we have to go on the test that Dr. Tobias ran on him and Caylee. And I know that he wouldn't lie to me, especially when it concerns Caylee." Luke said looking at the door. The only people in the conference room were Luke, Leia, Han and Anakin Skywalker.

Dr. Tobias had taken Caylee to make sure her leg was still set right. She was complaining that it was hurting her again. And the Solo children weren't on Eclipse yet. They should be there later that night.

"I believe you father," Leia said placing a hand gently on Anakin's shoulder. She softly smiled at him. He was amazed at how his daughter was acting, especially after all that he had done to her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Luke nodded his approval about everything. That was when three sets of eyes fell upon Han.

Han suddenly felt hot under the collar. He looked at his wife, then at Luke, then at the man who had once encased him in carbonite. They were all starring back at him, waiting for his answer of approval. He sighed before speaking.

"You can't beat genetics."

Everyone smiled.

* * *

"Daddy what is wrong?" Caylee asked.

Luke looked down at his daughter as she lay in bed. "I'm just a little worried, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about."

"But I worry too daddy. Please tell me what you are worried about."

Luke just smiled at her. "Lot's of things sweetie."

"Like what?"

"You are always full of questions aren't you?"

"I guess."

Luke laughed.

"So what are you worried about daddy?" Caylee asked once again pestering her father for an answer.

Luke sighed. "I'm worried about the Yuuzhan Vong invaders. They seem to be unstoppable."

"And very mean,' Caylee quietly said.

"That's right. Also I'm worried about how I'm going to explain your grandfather's sudden return from the dead."

"Oh. But daddy why don't you just tell them the truth!"

Luke looked at her funny for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Grandpa said I saved him before. And then he came back to save me!"

Luke searched his daughter's thoughts for a brief second. He saw images of all kinds. Some of them had to be dreams and others had to be real. The entire ordeal was still too confusing for him.

"I'll figure out something sweetheart. Don't' worry about that. But you need to get to bed. You've had a long day," he said gently kissing her forehead. "Artie is watching you from the corner."

The droid softly beeped in the corner, as Luke stood up from the bed.

"No daddy! I don't want you to leave me!" Caylee cried pleading with him.

"Sweetie I promise that nothing will happen to you. You are safe here." Luke said sitting back down on her bed.

"NO DADDY!" Caylee yelled as she began to cry.

Luke was taken back somewhat. Caylee had never yelled at him like that before. "What is it Caylee?" he gently asked.

She didn't say anything but instead hugged him tightly as she cried into his robes. Luke wrapped his arms gently around her and let her cry. He could feel that she was scared. Most likely from all that she had been through.

"Shh. Everything will be alright, Caylee. They'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"Promise?" she asked looking up at her father. Her eyes were still filled with tears.

"I promise."

* * *

Once Caylee had finally fallen asleep, Luke headed back to the conference room, where Han, Leia and their father was all talking.

"Everything alright son?" Anakin asked as Luke walked in the room.

"Its just Caylee. Something she told me bugs me."

"What's that kid?" Han asked.

"She mentioned something about saving you, father. But I don't understand what she means."

Anakin sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Right before you and Leia were born I would have dreams about a happy little girl. At first I thought that it was my unborn daughter, but I was wrong."

"How did you know?" Leia asked.

"Well before I knew that I had a daughter as well as a son, the girl in my dreams all me grandpa. And at the time, I assumed that it was Luke's future daughter. Then right before the Battle of Endor, I had another dream about the little girl dying."

"All the times that Caylee's been kidnapped, she's always ended up seriously injured." Luke somberly said.

"That's right. But it was the love of this little girl along with my own children's faith that propelled me back to the light side. So that is what she meant by her saving me."

"So possibly because she saved you, destiny determined that you should be the one that saved her?" Leia asked.

"I guess that's what happened." Anakin said.

"Well let's just hope that all the other Jedi are as willing to accept Anakin's return, as well as you and Luke have, Leia." Han said to his wife. Leia nodded in agreement.


	16. Lost

_Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine and neither is the NJO novel, 'Star by Star'…..I just use them for ideas._

_Author's Note: See this chapter and chapter 15 were originally supposed to be together, but it was this chapter that had me at a standstill for so long. But I finally worked the kinks out and here it is! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16: Lost**

It had been a few weeks since Anakin Skywalker's sudden appearance. And much to his surprise, most all the Jedi had taken the news rather well. Of course there was the shock value at the initial announcement, but that was to be expected. But what really shocked Anakin was the fact that no one tiptoed around him or even treated him differently. To him, that meant a lot.

Sure he hadn't been assigned any special tasks as of yet to help in the battle against the Yuuzhan Vong, but he didn't care. His favorite way to past the time was to spend time with his grandchildren, but most notably Caylee. He knew all his grandchildren were talented in the ways of the Force, but for some reason there was something about Caylee that worried him deep inside.

He knew that there were several old Jedi prophecies that had been long forgotten or never even known about by this Jedi Order. And for the life of him, he couldn't remember any of them! But he remembered part of one. But he only remembered it having something to do with twins. Yet in his family there were several sets of twins – Luke and Leia; Jacen and Jaina; Caylee and Cray.

* * *

"How is the training of the Skywalker child coming along?" 

"Quite well, Master. He is progressing at a very rapid pace," Trekk replied as he and his master walked in the darkness of the Galena night.

"As to be expected," the cloaked figure replied.

"Why is that Master?"

"His lineage. He is a child of darkness and light."

"That's right. The ancient Sith prophecy of the one who will completely destroy the Jedi. But Master didn't his grandfather do that?"

"No. He set the spheres in motion. That is all. The boy is the key to everything."

* * *

"Grandpa why are you tucking me in tonight and not daddy?" 

"There's Jedi business to take care of. Besides, I wanted to be able to tuck you in once before you are left with your Aunt and Uncle for Courscant."

"Oh," was all that Caylee said.

Anakin could sense that something was wrong with her. "Is something bugging you Caylee?"

She nodded yes.

"You know that you can tell me if you want to."

"I keep having a weird dream. And I always tell daddy about my dreams."

Anakin looked at her funny for a second. "What happens in the dream?"

"Well part of its sad. Then another part is happy. Then the ending is scary."

"What happens in the happy part?"

"You and grandma are together."

A little shocked by what Caylee had just said, Anakin paused before asking her about the sad part of the dream.

"Grandma is crying and you're not there. She seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"I'm not there?"

Caylee nodded her head yes in response.

Anakin was then afraid to know what happens in the scary part of her dream. But she kept on telling him, without hesitation.

"Then I see two figures fighting with their light swords. It's like the other dream I've had before, but this time there is a lot of fire and explosions. And then I see this black figure that is really scary looking hurting Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. And then I see daddy and the black figure fighting and then I hear the bad laugh that I've heard before."

After a few seconds of silence, Anakin spoke up. "I promise that everything will be fine Caylee."

At first she didn't say anything, then finally she spoke up. "Grandpa is the black scary man still alive?"

"No he isn't. He died a long time ago."

"Promise? I was afraid that he was going to come and take me from daddy."

"I promise he is dead."

"Ok grandpa," Caylee said with a smile returning to her face as she sat up and hugged him goodnight and kissed his cheek. "Love you grandpa."

"Love you too Caylee," he said as he pulled the covers up around her shoulders as she snuggled under the covers.

He quietly watched her for a few minutes. _'I can't believe that she is scared of me!' _he thought to himself. But then he realized that she wasn't afraid of him, but afraid of whom he once was. He wasn't sure if he should tell his son about Caylee's dream. Then he decided that for now it was better to see what happened. At the moment Luke and the rest of the Jedi Order had more troubling things on their minds…

* * *

Luke simply starred at the information in front of him. The Yuuzhan Vong were getting craftier and craftier. 

"You are sure Cilghal that these new voxyn are simply altered vornskrs?" he asked.

"Yes Master they are. Some sort of Queen is creating them. Destroy this Queen and destroy the ability to create any more of them." Cilghal replied.

"If that is the case, where is this so called Queen?" Jacen asked.

"On this worldship," Kam said pointing to a spot on the holovid. "It's far behind enemy lines."

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Tenel Ka asked.

Luke went on to explain the plan. A team of about 20 Jedi posing as captives are going to be turned over to the Yuuzhan Vong. Then they are able to infiltrate the worldship from behind enemy lines.

Once the explanation of the mission was complete, there was nothing but silence among the Jedi that were currently on Eclipse. That was until someone volunteered to lead the mission.

"Uncle Luke I want to lead this mission," Anakin Solo said speaking up.

Luke looked over and Leia and Han. Their faces said it all. They didn't want their youngest son to lead this mission, but then they also realized that he was a Jedi Knight and it was his responsibility to do these kinds of things.

With a simple nod of Luke's head, Anakin was now the leader of the force to destroy the voxyn queen.

* * *

Caylee had never been so happy in her life! "Caitlyn!" she yelled as she ran off the _Falcon_ to find her best friend on the _Errant Venture_. Everyone present just laughed and watched. 

"Is she always like this?" Anakin asked his son as they watched Caylee disappear from view, with Artie right behind her.

"When she is around her friends she is," Luke said sighing a little.

Anakin turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Sometimes I wish she was a normal little girl with no knowledge of the Force."

"But even then, she will still be in danger. Danger from your enemies. I can guarantee you that before the war is over, there will be another attempt to take her. That's just the way things are. And they will always be that way until she is old enough to defend herself."

Luke chuckled a little. "And that won't be very far away."

* * *

After their visit to the _Errant Venture_, it was on to Courscant where Luke was going to address the senate and then leave Caylee there for a while with Leia and Han while he and Anakin Skywalker returned to Eclipse to prepare for the upcoming Battle of Courscant. 

Luke had been very hesitant about leaving Caylee with Leia and Han. It wasn't like he didn't trust them, because he did. But the last time that he had left Caylee somewhere she had ended up being kidnapped.

Leia had reassured him that nothing would happen to Caylee. And Luke finally gave in. He rather have Caylee be with Leia and Han during the upcoming battle, rather then left on Eclipse.

"So Senator Shesh tried to kidnap Caylee along with some Vong invaders?" Lando asked.

"Yup." Han said. He and Lando were sitting in the Solo apartment on Courscant. It had been a few days after another attempt to kidnap Caylee had failed miserably. And it was revealed that there was a traitor among the ranks of the Senate.

Suddenly there was a wailing coming from Leia's office. Han and Lando jumped up and ran in there. They found Leia curled up in a ball on the floor wailing. One of her Noghri bodyguards was trying to console her.

"What happened?" Han asked, kneeling beside Leia. She didn't say anything but kept on crying. The Noghri explained that the Princess had been talking with an undersecretary when she suddenly fell to the ground and began wailing.

"aaa….aaaa…." was all that she was trying to sound out. That was when Han knew.

His youngest son was gone and Leia had felt it.

Suddenly there was a blood-curdling cry from the other side of the apartment. Leia got up and stumbled out of the room. Han knew it had to be Caylee.

Han took a hold of his blaster and shot at several things around Leia's office before Lando finally calmed him down and found out what was going on for himself.

"Help! Someone help!" Threepio cried as he came clambering down the hall.

"What is wrong Threepio?" Han asked with his temper still flaring.

"She's going to suffocate her!"

"Who is going to suffocate who?"

"Princess Leia! She is going to suffocate Caylee!"

Han left the office and found Leia holding Caylee tightly to her and the little girl sobered against her Aunt's chest. Han knelt down inbetween them and gently loosened the grip that Leia had around Caylee. He pulled Caylee close to him on one side and left her cry, while he pulled Leia close to him on the other side.

Eventually Leia turned and looked at him. She seemed to be off in another world. "Don't worry Princess, I'm here," he gently said.


	17. Changes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or even the NJO book 'Dark Journey'_

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Enjoy. Oh and please review! Please review! I love feedback!_

**Chapter 17: Changes**

Things kept getting worse and worse. Courscant had fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong, along with the entire New Republic government as well. Along with that there were several Jedi either missing or dead. And two of them were Anakin and Jacen Solo. But at the moment, Luke only had one thing on his mind.

"Caylee please talk to me."

Caylee didn't move from her position with her back turned to her father. She lay in a bunk on the Falcon. She was fully aware that her father was talking to her, but still she didn't budge.

_"Caylee Jade Skywalker! Talk to me now young lady!"_ he demanded through the Force. He only came up against a wall in her mind. A wall that she had put up.

Still she didn't answer him. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the bulkhead. He had tried everything he could think of to get through to his daughter.

It had been three days. Three days since the death of Anakin and three days since Caylee had said a single word. Leia and Han noticed it first. After a day of crying, Caylee hadn't cried or done anything at all. She just sat there and had a blank look on her face. But they didn't think anything of it right away. They were too concerned as to getting off Courscant safely before it was completely taken over by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Shortly after their evacuation, Luke and Anakin had joined them. And by then Caylee was completely mute. No one could get through to her. Not even her grandfather. The mental block in her mind was just too strong.

"How is she son?" Anakin asked as he stood in the doorway behind Luke.

"Alive. But other then that, I don't know. She didn't do this when Mara died," Luke said turning and looking at his father. He shut the door to Caylee's bunk. They started to walk towards the galley.

"But what about when Chewbacca died?"

"She didn't eat for days, didn't speak, and made herself sick."

"Don't you think that this is what is happening now?"

"Possibly. But once she was back with me, she was talking. But not this time,"

"Have you noticed if her sensitivity to the Force has grown since then?"

"Of course it has."

"Then maybe she doesn't know what to think of it all. All she knows right now is pain and suffering. She can feel, just like you and I, the deaths of the Jedi Knights."

Luke thought about it for a second or two. His father did have a point. "But why aren't the other Jedi children reacting like she is?"

"Each Jedi reacts differently. And I suspect that Caylee has been trained more then the other children have."

"That's true. I just hope she speaks soon," Luke said sighing as he sat down.

"Me too son."

* * *

_She looked all around her. She was in a round room, with several people – several Jedi to be exact. But she didn't recognize them. Except for one, Master Yoda. He was the first to speak._

"_Much anger in you. Like your grandfather,"_

_She looked around at all the Jedi Masters that were sitting around her. They were all nodding in agreement._

"_Caylee you are a child of darkness and of light. But don't let the darkness consume you," Mace Windu said, as she turned to look at him. It was as if she knew each of their names._

"_But all I can feel is sadness. It makes me angry."_

"_Dispel of anger or suffer like your grandfather did." Ki-Adi-Mundi said._

"_But how? What did my grandpa go through?" _

_Caylee looked at each and every Jedi in the room. None of them were answering her. _

"_Help Jaina. She is falling to the Dark side," a voice said behind Caylee._

_She turned around and looked up at the figure of her cousin, Anakin. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Caylee I know that you are scared right now. But don't be. You are strong. I know that you're only seven, but don't let that stop you. You have to carry on for everyone, be the strong one. Don't be scared of the darkness, but instead let light fill your heart and you will be unstoppable."_

_Caylee looked down at the floor and then back up at her cousin. She was beginning to cry. Anakin gently wiped her tears away. "Now go talk to your father. He needs you."_

_He gently kissed her forehead as he and the other Jedi faded from view…

* * *

_

Caylee slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She knew that she was on the _Falcon,_ but she had no idea where they were going. She swung her feet over the side of the bunk and went to look for her father.

She found him sitting in the galley, dosing off at the table. She walked over by his side and crawled up in a chair next to him. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Luke slowly woke up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Are you ok sweetie?" he asked.

"I love you daddy," she whispered laying her head against his shoulder.

A soft smile broke on his lips. "I love you too Caylee and happy birthday."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker sat starring at a wall of one of the bunks on the _Falcon. _Something deep down was bugging him and he couldn't figure out what it was. He knew that it wasn't about Jacen or Jaina; he knew how they were doing – not too good at the moment. Jacen was missing, but not dead. And Jaina was heading on the fast track towards the Dark side. But he wasn't going to pressure her about anything. She was in too much of a rage at the moment, just like he was after he had been after his mother's death so long ago on Tatooine. 

Then there was the situation with Caylee. He wasn't with her when she had felt her cousin's death, but if it was anything like what he had felt then she must have felt like her world was crashing down upon her. Yet also there was something else about her. Something he couldn't place a finger on.

A pair of soft footsteps coming towards him brought him out of his semi-trance. He turned to look at the smiling face of Caylee.

"What are you doing grandpa?" she asked.

He smiled. "Thinking about you. I see that you're talking once again."

"I'm only talking again because Anakin told me to." Caylee said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"He told you to?"

The little girl nodded yes. "In my dream. I was in this huge round room with all these Jedi Masters, and there were lots of windows as well. Then Master Yoda and two of the other Jedi Masters talked to me. I really don't remember what they told me. Something about light and darkness. Then Anakin was there and he told me to be brave and to talk to daddy."

"Did you tell your father this?"

She nodded yes, but then she didn't say anything.

"There is something else, isn't there?" he softly asked.

"One of the Jedi Masters, I think Mace Windu, said that I was a child of darkness and light. Daddy didn't know what that meant and so I thought that I would ask you."

Anakin sat there for a moment and thought about what his granddaughter had just said. But how could she be a child of darkness and light? That didn't make sense. "I'm sorry Caylee, but I don't know what it means. But don't worry about it too much."

"Alright grandpa," she said hugging him then leaving the room.

Anakin watched with a heavy heart as Caylee left his sight. He hated to lie to her. But he had to. It was for her own good until he could discover the meaning behind what Master Windu had meant.

* * *

Caylee stood quietly inbetween her father and grandfather during her cousin's funeral. All she could do was stare at Anakin's lifeless body. And all she saw was the images from her dream a few nights prior to that. The dream of him telling her to be strong and always let the light fill her heart. 

Various Jedi and other people had spoken so far – Tahiri, a refugee boy from Courscant that reminded Caylee so much of Anakin, her uncle Han and Kyp Durron. She made up her mind that she needed to talk.

With her head bent down towards the ground, Caylee slowly stepped forward. She was so nervous, but she had to do this. She had to do this for him.

"One of the last things that Anakin told me was to be brave. Be brave for everyone and to always let the light in," she said with a quiet, yet trembling voice. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly held up her closed hand and opened it. Two firebugs flew out and began to pulsate. And within seconds, there were hundreds of tiny firebugs around the funeral party. The firebugs' soft glow seemed to be sending a calming feeling over the party.

After a few minutes, the firebugs had moved on. And that was when Luke moved towards the stone bier, where Anakin's body lay, with a torch. He gently lowered it. In no time, a gentle golden flame surrounded his body.

As Caylee watched Anakin's body slowly burn, she remembered her mother's funeral. And it made her realize that nothing was ever going to be the same. Not for her, her father, grandfather, aunt or uncle and most of all Jaina. She looked over at Jaina. She could feel her cousin's sadness and anger. And she wished she knew what she could do to help her.

* * *

"Father?" Cray softly asked. 

"Yes?" Trekk said.

"Why does it hurt?" the little boy asked confused.

"What hurts?"

"It feels like someone I knew is gone and I'm full of sadness and anger."

That was when it dawned in Trekk. Cray was feeling his sister's pain about something. That could be the only explanation.

"Don't worry son. Everything is alright."


	18. Taken Back

Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars or the rights to the book 'Rebel Dream.' I just like their ideas. Anywho, enjoy this chapter! And look for another one soon! Please review! I love reviews!

Chapter 18: Taken Back

The morning after Anakin's funeral, Caylee went back to Eclipse with her father, grandfather, aunt and uncle.

During this time, Luke noticed several changes in his daughter. For starters, she seemed to be calmer. It felt to him like she had some how gained a better understanding of the Force over night. He had no idea how. But still there was the issue of the mind barrier. Caylee hadn't taken it down; it was as if she was hiding something from her father and everyone else. Luke decided that he had to confront her about it.

* * *

Caylee sat looking up at the stars as she and her father sat a little ways from the base on Eclipse. She was happy because they hadn't done that in a long time! 

"Daddy are we ever going to go home?"

"Someday sweetheart."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Caylee snuggled deeper into her father's embrace. That was when Luke knew something was wrong with her. "What is bugging you Caylee?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since I had that dream…"

She trailed off.

"The dream where you were in front of the Jedi council?"

Caylee nodded yes.

"What about the dream bugs you?"

"It's not the dream, but how I feel now. But I don't know what this feeling is. And it scares me."

"Scares you?"

"Yeah daddy."

"Is that why you have a block set up in your mind that no one can get through?"

The little girl nodded yes again.

"What are you so scared about that you won't let me feel it?" Luke gently asked.

"I'm sacred that I'm going to become like the scary black figure from my dreams. He was mean to everyone! I don't want to be like that daddy! I don't want to be mean!"

Caylee began to sob uncontrollably. Luke gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He now understood why she was acting this way. Caylee could already feel the Dark side taking over and she didn't know how to fight it. Anakin had told Luke that Caylee had been having dreams of the past and that is seemed that she as scared of Darth Vader.

"Sweetheart do you know who that scary black figure is in your dream?"

Caylee sniffled and shook her head no.

"His name was Darth Vader. And he was once a good man, but he let what you are feeling control him. But in the end he let go of that bad feeling and became good once again. Just like you and me right now."

"But grandpa told me he was dead. Is he still dead?"

Luke smiled gently. "That is hard to explain. Remember how I told you that your grandfather wanted me to join him on the bad side?"

She nodded yes gently.

"Well when he was on the bad side, he was Darth Vader. So when your grandpa came back to the good side, Darth Vader died."

"But why didn't he tell me that?"

"Maybe he didn't' want to scare you anymore then you already were at the moment."

Caylee didn't say anything.

"Now do you feel better?"

"A little daddy."

"Good. Now you have to promise me something."

Caylee looked up at her father, waiting for the request.

"Don't ever keep your emotions bottled up like that. Realize that you can always tell me or grandpa anything."

"Ok daddy," Caylee said hugging her father's neck tightly.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the front door of a little house on Naboo. Nakota Hendrix slowly opened the door. She was face to face with two figures that she vaguely remembers. 

"Master Skywalker requests that you and your family come with us. And I promise that nothing is wrong with your daughter," Kam Solusar calmly said to her.

She simply nodded yes in response. "We'll be ready by day break."

* * *

"Why do both you and grandpa have to leave me?" Caylee asked a little hurt. 

"We're not leaving you sweetheart. We're just going to fly a mission to win back a planet from the Yuuzhan Vong. And you'll be right above everything going on. You're going to stay here on the _Errant Venture_."

"But who is going to watch over me?"

"Turn around and look."

Caylee did as her father asked and her eyes got huge. Standing behind them were the Hendrixs and Kandra! She and Caitlin broke out into a run towards each other and embraced. Kyler soon joined their hug. After their hug ended, Caylee moved over and hugged Kandra.

"You've grown so much Caylee! Last time I saw you, you were so much smaller!" Kandra said looking Caylee over. The little girl smiled and hugged her nanny once again.

"So Kandra is going to watch over you while we're gone. And Caitlin and her family are going to stay here with you too. Now you have to be good." Luke said kneeling in front of his daughter.

"Ok daddy!" she said hugging his neck tightly. "Be careful and tell Artie to take good care of grandpa!"

"I will," Luke said gently kissing her forehead before leaving them.

* * *

Caylee, Caitlin and Kyler all stood and watched the ensuing battle below them. 

"You know someday I'm going to fly in the Rouge Squadron!" Kyler said proudly. Caylee and Caitlin just giggled.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Have you ever flown a star ship?" Caylee asked.

Kyler shook his head no. "Well neither have you," he said getting right up into Caylee's face. Caylee put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"I have too flown a star ship! I've helped my uncle fly his! And I've also helped my daddy!"

"So what!" Kyler said starring her right back down.

Caylee scrunched up her nose at him. She was furious. She hated when Kyler was being too smart for his own good. She turned around and began to walk away, but turned around and hit him square in the nose.

Stunned for a second, Caylee stood there not knowing what to do. Then she recovered and took off running the other way. Caitlin cheered her on as Caylee continued running. Kyler eventually recovered and took off after her.

She ran as fast as she could through the decks and moving in and out of the other Jedi trainees there where there. And they all seemed to know what she did.

Eventually Caylee turned to look behind her to see if Kyler was behind here and when she turned around, she crashed right into someone. She feel to the ground and looked up at what she had ran into. It was Kam Solusar.

"Caylee you come back here! My nose hurts!" Kyler yelled catching up with her.

She quickly moved behind Kam's legs trying to avoid the wrath of Kyler Hendrix.

"Whoa calm down Kyler. What did Caylee do?" Kam calmly asked.

"She hit me in the nose!"

"He deserved it! He was being mean to me!"

Kam sighed. "Caylee you hit him?"

The little girl nodded yes.

"That wasn't the right thing to do. You don't hit people or any living being for that matter. Now say you're sorry."

Caylee looked down at the floor and mumbled sorry under her breath. Kyler accepted her apology.

"Why don't you go see Dr. Tobias about your nose, Kyler."

Caylee and Kam watched Kyler head back down the hall. "As for you young lady, wait until your father and grandfather find out what you did."

Caylee sighed. She didn't want to upset her daddy. He had too many other things to think about at the moment.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Wedge's forces had taken back control of Borleias from the Yuuzhan Vong. And in that time, Wedge had come up with a new idea about how to attack the Yuuzhan Vong. And there were only nine people that knew about it. The nine were Wedge, Tycho Celchu, Luke, Anakin, Lando Calrissian, Booster Terrik, Danni Quee, Gavin Darklighter, and Corran Horn. Sooner or later, Han and Leia would be integrated into the group, but that wasn't for now. Caylee had also been at the meeting, but she was too young to make any difference. 

One afternoon, Luke and Caylee were both out walking in the forest, just outside of the new base of operations. Anakin wasn't that far away, patrolling the forest for still remaining Yuuzhan Vong.

Luke was about to talk to Caylee about her hitting Kyler and few days prior to that, when suddenly the area around him suddenly got dark. It seemed like he wasn't on Borleias anymore. But somewhere else. He knew that this wasn't real, but a vision. He noticed something in front of him – darkness. He began to run after it then eventually he emerged into sunlight surrounded by skyscrapers. Then the darkness was still in front of him. He tried to run after it, but everything began to swirl around him and he heard crying. Children crying.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Caylee said pleading with her father. Tears were steaming down her cheeks.

Anakin had heard his granddaughter's cries and came running towards them. He gently touched his son's shoulder, which brought Luke out of his vision.

"What is it son?"

"I think there is trouble on Courscant."


	19. Nightmares and Visions

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I've finally decided how I'm going to write the rest of this story…its gonna be long! There will be two separate books, with several short stories inbetween them! That way, it spreads out the reading! Please review! And as usual, I don't own Star Wars or the NJO._

Chapter 19: Nightmares and Visions

_Caylee slowly walked the darkened streets of some place she had never been before. She didn't recognize anything around her, but she felt something calling her. She began to run down the street. Suddenly she came to a stretching halt. She was starring at a pair of knees from someone. She slowly moved her eyes up and saw a huge human like man standing in front of her. She was too scared to move as the man brought up and light sword and swung down._

"Caylee! Caylee!" Luke said to his daughter as he gently shook her shoulders. Her screams had woken him, Anakin and Kandra. They all had come running into her room.

Caylee stopped screaming and opened her eyes. "Daddy!" she said flinging her arms around her father. She began to cry into his chest. Luke gently rubbed her back to calm her down, since she was shaking from head to toe. "It's ok sweetheart. It was only a dream. I promise everything will be ok."

As Caylee continued to cry, Luke looked up at Kandra and his father. He motioned his head a little for them to leave, so that he and Caylee could talk.

"Come on Kandra. Let them be," Anakin gently said turning and leaving the room. Kandra followed behind him.

After a few more minutes of silence, Caylee had calmed down enough to talk, but her words were all jumbled.

"Shh, shh. Speak slowly."

Caylee took a deep breath and told her father about her nightmare. Luke realized that Caylee had been feeling the disturbance in the Force coming from Courscant. He wondered if her being this so called 'child of light and darkness' had anything to do with her being able to have such vivid visions at such a young age.

Luke pulled his daughter close to him and hugged her tightly. "I promise sweetheart that nothing bad is going to happen."

Caylee just lay in her father's arms and didn't say anything. She hoped that he was right.

* * *

"Sit still Caylee! Or else your hair will mess up," Syal Antilles said.

Caylee tired her hardest to sit still. But she couldn't. She knew that her daddy and grandpa were up in space, fighting the Yuuzhan Vong invaders. Or at least stopping them from taking over the planet they were on again.

Over in the corner, Kandra sat laughing at the four little girls. Syal and Myri Antilles were braiding Caitlin and Caylee's hair. Myri seemed to be having a much easier time with Caitlin, and then her older sister was with Caylee.

"Syal, why don't you let me braid Caylee's hair and then I'll braid yours. I'm sure that your daddy will like that." Kandra said as she went and sat down next to them.

"Ok Kandra," she said moving out of the way.

Kandra moved over and sat behind Caylee. She began to gently undo what Syal had done, then brushed out Caylee's long hair. "How do you want me to braid your hair Caylee?" she asked.

"Like grandma's in the picture that Artoo shows me all the time." Caylee said without turning around to look at Kandra.

"That I can do."

Caylee smiled and sat there as Kandra braided her hair.

* * *

"Uncle Han! Auntie Leia!"

Caylee's tiny frame pushed through the crowd of pilots that surround the _Millennium Falcon. _Standing at the bottom of the loading ramp was Han, Leia, Luke and Anakin.

Han quickly scooped up his niece and hugged her tightly. Each and every time he saw her; she seemed to make him feel so much better at the moment. It was like a little bit of hope was rekindling in his heart. And he knew Leia felt the same way about Caylee.

"Now how is my favorite Niece?" Han asked as the group walked towards Han and Leia's quarters that Wedge had set up for them.

"I've tried to be a good girl, but Kyler was mean to me."

Han had no idea who Kyler was, but he went along with it. "Now what did Kyler do to upset you?"

"He said that I had never flown a star ship before! And I told him that I've helped you and daddy all the time! Then he was being a smarty-pants. So I hit him in the nose!" she said all in one breath.

"You hit him in the nose?" Leia asked walking beside them.

Caylee shook her head yes. "But he deserved it!"

Han couldn't help but laugh. "You know Luke, Caylee had Mara's spunk," Han said turning to look at his brother in law.

"Yeah I know. I was afraid of that."

* * *

It had been a few days since Leia and Han had arrived on Borleias. Since that time, they had been integrated into the Insiders. Since then, Leia had spent a lot of time picking through all records, trying to determine what systems owed her favors and who she could get to side with them. While she would be doing that, Han spent a lot of time tweaking the _Falcon. _And that include putting a new co-captain chair in. one that fit Leia better.

Meanwhile, Luke mediated often about what he was feeling coming from Courscant. He always did it whenever Caylee was nowhere near he. Usually that was when Anakin would take her out and practice her Jedi skills.

The more and more that Luke meditated, the more he realized that there was huge trouble brewing on Courscant. And he made up his mind about something. He would return to Courscant and locate the source of these visions.

* * *

Luke, Anakin and all the other members of the Insiders sat in their normal meeting. The main part of the discussion was what was happening on Hapes and also how Lando was going to embarrass the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Anything else?" Wedge asked, before the meeting ended.

Luke spoke up as everyone's attention was turned towards him. "I'm going back to Courscant. Something is going on there and it has nothing to do with the Yuuzhan Vong. I've seen visions of this and so has Caylee."

"But how can we trust the visions of a seven year old?" Tycho asked.

"Every vision that Caylee has seen or had since she was three years old has come true. I trust her visions as well as I trust my own. She wakes up screaming at night about them."

"I think it's a good idea," Iella Antilles said speaking up. Her husband had placed her in charge of Intelligence. "We've been wanting to set up resistance cells on Courscant. And this way in one mission, we knock out two missions with one."

When it was placed that way, everyone else agreed. "Then it's settled. Form a team, Luke." Wedge said.

On the way out of the meeting, Leia pulled her brother to the side. "Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you," she whispered.

A few minutes later after they began walking, Leia finally spoke up. "I know that I don't have as developed Force talents that you have, but something has been bugging me."

"What is it sis?"

Leia sighed. "I really can't explain it. But it's a dream that I keep having. It's always the same and it's always about this child of light and dark."

"Are you sure Leia?"

She nodded yes. "Do you know what it means?" she asked suddenly scared after seeing her brother's reaction.

"I don't. But this is what I do know. Father has had that dream. I have had that dream. And you have had that dream. That isn't coincidence."

"No its not. But do you have any idea on who this child is?"

"Yeah I do," Luke said pausing.

"Who is it then?"

Luke sighed deeply. "If what has been dreamt is true, then Caylee is the child of light and dark."

Leia gasped a little. "But what does it all mean?" she asked.

"We have no idea."

* * *

On the 30th day of the Borleias occupation, Leia awaked Han abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Jaina's in the system and is preparing to land!" Leia said excitedly.

* * *

All the members of the Insiders as well as Jag Fel sat around and listened to what Jaina, Kyp and Lowbacca all tell the story of what happened on Hapes and also about Jaina's idea of psychological warfare against the Yuuzhan Vong. To them, she was some how related to the goddess of trickery. So why not play on that.

No one objected.

"How about we make this a little bit more interesting. I give you command of the Twin Suns Squadron. I have another mission now that needs my attention. So I'll let you borrow my squadron for a while," Luke said smiling at his niece.

The expression on Jaina's face told it all.


	20. Light in a Sea of Darkness

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine…nor is the New Jedi Order

Author's Note: Ok here's the deal, there will either be three HUGE Destiny's Hand stories or two HUGE stories and several smaller ones inbetween the two. I dunno yet. But enjoy this chapter. And please, pretty pretty please if you have never reviewed this story, please do! And to those that always review, thank you!

Chapter 20: Light in a Sea of Darkness

"_Master Qui-Gon, why is the 'Chosen One' so important to the Jedi?"_

_Qui-Gon Jinn looked down and smiled at 10-year-old Anakin Skywalker. "Well Anakin, the 'Chosen One' is the individual that will bring balance to the Force. Yet there are also many other prophecies that are based around the 'Chosen One'."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well there is the one that after the 'Chosen One' is found that the child of light and darkness will be born. And depending on which side of the Force the child is taught, then either the Jedi or the Sith will be destroyed forever. This child is also known as the child of destruction."_

"_But how can one child do that?"_

"_No one knows, Anakin. But that is just what the Jedi of long ago foresaw. All we know is that once the child of light and darkness is born, and then it is only a matter of time before everything changes. And most importantly, this child must never be left vulnerable to the other side."_

_Anakin just sat in awe. If he was truly the Chosen One', then he would have such a profound influence on things. But there was just one question left. "Master why is it a child of light and darkness? How can that be?"_

"_The prophecy said that this child would be descended from the greatest evil and the greatest good in the galaxy…."_

Anakin Skywalker sat up breathing hard. Now everything was coming together. All the times that Caylee had been the target of kidnappers. Then her visions, dreams and nightmares, especially the one that she had when she was in front of the Jedi Council. But how could his granddaughter be the child of light and darkness, when she was a twin?

* * *

"So if we kill the Skywalker girl then you can guarantee us complete domination of this galaxy and the fall of the Jeedi?" Tsavong Lah asked.

"Yes." Namon Trekk said.

"How so?"

Trekk smiled slightly as he continued walking. Tsavong Lah followed beside him as they made their way over a tiny bluff. There Trekk stopped. Below them were a group of young children practicing with lightsabers. A little strawberry blonde haired boy stood out from all of them.

"That," Trekk said pointing to that boy. "is Master Skywalker's son. I kidnapped him from his mother when he was three years old. And recently you had his sister, yet lost her to a stranger who saved her life."

"So what does that matter?"

"It matters because of an ancient Jedi and Sith prophecy of the child of light and darkness. Yet it should be the children of light and darkness. The boy there is the child of darkness while his sister is the child of light. My Master has foreseen this. The girl needs to die so that darkness will reign."

"You have a deal. We will find and kill the Skywalker girl."

Trekk smiled evilly.

* * *

Anakin sat in the corner watching Caylee and her friends play. He looked at each of the children. For the past few days, he had been feeling Force disturbances around them. He knew that Caylee and Caitlin were Force sensitive, but there was someone else who was.

First he put his attention towards the Antilles girls. Neither of the girls could feel the Force since they weren't returning his mental nudges. So that only left.

"Kyler come here for a second."

Kyler left the group of girls and approached the older man. "Yes sir?"

Have you ever been able to see things right before they happen?"

Kyler thought about it for a second. "Sometimes. But not often."

Anakin sat there and thought about it for a moment. How else could he test this boy to see if he had the ability to be trained as a Jedi? Then he thought of something. "Close your eyes Kyler."

The young boy did as Anakin asked. Anakin leaned over and picked up an odd looking object off the floor. "Ok Kyler concentrate on everything around you, still with your eyes closed and tell me what you see in my hand."

Kyler did exactly as Anakin asked. He saw an odd looking object that was shiny and golden in color. He told that to Anakin.

"Very good Kyler. Now how long have you been able to do things like that?"

"Not very long. Why?"

"You have abilities like your little sister."

"Does that mean I get to become a Jedi like her and Caylee?"

"We'll see. But not right now. After the war is over. Now go back and play with the others."

Anakin watched as Kyler went back over and began playing with the group of girls again. The longer he watched them, the more he could feel a bond between Kyler and Caylee. He smiled gently to himself.

* * *

Caylee hugged Caitlin tightly then went over and hugged Kyler. The Hendrix family, along with the Antilles children and several other young Jedi trainees were about to leave to go to the Maw of Kessel. Han and Leia would take them there for their protection. And once there, Kam and Tionne Solusar would take over.

But Caylee wasn't going with them. She and Kandra were going to be taken back to Naboo for just a few weeks, until Luke and Anakin return from their expedition to Courscant. Along with them, two Noghri bodyguards were going with them. That had been Leia's request. And it also made Luke feel better. There had been lots of chatter lately among the Vong warriors.

And from what the intelligence of the Insiders had figured out, was that the Vong had been instructed to kidnap and kill a certain Jedi child – a female Jedi child. Luke knew that it was Caylee they were talking about.

* * *

"Daddy promise me you'll come back to me."

Luke hugged his daughter tightly as she sat on his lap. "I promise Caylee. Now make sure that you don't get into any trouble. You won't be on Naboo long, but still always listen to Kandra and make sure that you always have Kad'lka, your bodyguard, with you at all times."

"I promise daddy."

"Good."

"Daddy is Kyler going to become a Jedi too?"

"Yes after the war."

Caylee had a huge smile on her face as she snuggled deeper into her father's loving embrace. Luke held her close as she fell fast asleep. And he held her all night long since he knew the next morning would bring many changes for everyone.


	21. Journey Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the New Jedi Order. _

_Author's Note: Here's another lovely chapter for you to read and enjoy! This chapter would had been up sooner, but I just got the graphic novel and the novel version of Episode Three. **SPOILERS WARNING** there are some things in here that happen in the movie. Sorry, but it's the only way because of what happens later in the story. Well enjoy and please please please review!_

**Chapter 21: Journey Home**

While most children at age seven spend their days being with their friends and family, Caylee Skywalker was separated from hers. And while most children her age had never experienced death first hand, Caylee had experienced its several times.

Caylee sighed deeply as she starred out the window on the Gungan Bongo on the way to the underwater Gungan city. Here she was on her way to yet another funeral. As soon as she and Kandra had arrived on Naboo, they had been approached by some waiting Gungans. Leia had informed them ahead of time that they were returning home for a while and to watch their backs. And the Gungans happily agreed to the request of the daughter of the former Queen of Naboo.

But what they told Caylee and Kandra was the Jar Jar Binks had passed away and that Tara wanted Caylee there, since now Tara was an orphan. Her parents had both been killed when she was very young. That was one reason she and Caylee were so close – they both had parents that had been killed.

* * *

"_Send a pregnant body to Naboo we will. Must seem that she was still pregnant when she died." Master Yoda said._

"_What about the children?" Bail Organa asked. "My wife and I will be more then willing to take Leia and raise her as our own. We have talked about adopting a daughter for sometime now."_

"_Agree with you I do." Yoda said._

"_And I will take Luke to the Lars on Tatooine. And I will stay there and watch over him." Obi-Wan said._

"_What about Padmé? She needs protection." Bail asked.  
_

"_Protected she is. Taken far away from all of this." Yoda replied.  
_

"_By who?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_A child of light and hope."_

_Obi-Wan and Bail looked at each other then looked at Yoda. The wise Jedi Master said no more._

An old woman sat up breathing hard, awaken from her sleep by a dream of the past. It seemed so long ago that she was saved from the terror all around her. She remember that day like it was yesterday. But for the life of her she could not remember the name of the young couple that had protected her for a while until they felt it was safe to leave her alone. The only name she could remember was their last name.

Hendrix.

* * *

The funeral was much like any funeral that Caylee had been to. Afterwards she and Tara sat off to the side, staying out of everyone else's way while they visited and shared memories. There were several humans in the mix of Gungans. But none of them Caylee knew. But one seemed to be interested in her. 

"Excuse me, but who is that with Jar Jar's granddaughter?" an older woman softly asked the Gungan she was talking with.

"Thatsa Caylee. Her daddio is a Jedi Master. She and Tara the bestest friends."

"_I wonder…" _the old woman thought to herself at she starred at the strawberry blonde haired, blue eyed little girl. She quickly excused herself from the Gungan she was talking with and made her way towards the young child. There was something drawing her towards this child.

But as she got closer, she was abruptly stopped by two hideous looking beings. These beings looked like they were going to attack her.

"Kad'lka! Taraka! It's ok. I doubt that she will do anything bad to me." Caylee said standing up and coming towards the group.

Nadia watched as the beings backed away, but still kept an eye on her. They seemed to be suspicious beings to her.

"I'm sorry about them. They are Noghri and they are a bit overprotective of me. My daddy and aunt told them to be," Caylee said smiling up at the older woman.

"Ohsa! Thisa is Nadia! She is a friend of misa grandpa," Tara said joining the little group. "Nadia, thisa Caylee! Nadia is going to take care of me now!"

"Very nice to meet you Caylee."

Caylee said the same in return.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Caylee?" Nadia asked as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Sure go ahead."

"Why does someone as young as you have two very dedicated bodyguards?"

"My daddy and his friends think that the monsters are going to come after me and kill me. That's why he sent me home instead of sending me with the other Jedi students to the new hidden place."

"So your daddy is a Jedi?" Nadia asked.

Caylee nodded yes. "He's the head of the Jedi. But someday I'm going to take his place."

Nadia smiled. "You're smart for such a young girl. How old are you?"

"I'm seven but almost eight I think. Ever since the war started, I really don't celebrate my birthday. My daddy is too busy fighting the monsters."

Nadia saw Caylee's lower lip quiver. "You miss your daddy don't you?" she gently asked.

Caylee looked down at the floor and nodded yes as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "I'm scared that my daddy isn't going to come home from his mission that he is on right now. I feel darkness."

Nadia tilted Caylee's face up so she could see it and gently wiped the rest of her tears away. "I'm sure that he will come back. Just never loose hope."

"Thank you," Caylee said turning towards a woman who was calling her. "That's my nanny Kandra. We have to leave now. It was nice talking to you."

"You too my dear."

Caylee smiled once again, and then ran off towards her nanny.

"_So much like him…but still there is something about her…"

* * *

_

Over the next few weeks, Caylee would see Nadia here and there around Theed. So once every few days, Nadia invited Caylee over for tea. And Caylee always was happy to go, since she also got to spend time with Tara. Kandra let her as long as she followed the rules set by her father – always keep Kad'lka by her side.

"Tell me about your parents, Caylee. You always talk about your daddy a lot. What about your mother?" Nadia asked one afternoon.

"My mommy died when I was three. A bad Jedi killed her and took my twin brother away. I miss them both a lot."

"I'm sorry Caylee."

"It's ok. I have lots of honor parents and there is my grandpa, Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, Jacen and Jaina too! Oh and then there is Threepio, Artoo, and Artie. I did have a cousin named Anakin, but he died."

Nadia just about choked on the tea she was drinking. But she covered it up well enough that Caylee didn't notice. "Caylee what is your last name?"

"Skywalker."

That was when Nadia knew it. Caylee was exactly who Nadia thought she was.

* * *

Kyto Fouste slowly made his way in the darkness that surrounded him. He had been chosen, after much convincing, to go after the Skywalker girl instead of the Yuuzhan Vong. He had convinced Namon Trekk that he could find her and kill her in a much less noticeable way then the Yuuzhan Vong could. But then Trekk had changed his mind. Instead of killing the girl, he wanted her brought back to Galena and trained in Sith ways. And Fouste agreed to that. 

"_This shouldn't be too hard. Just a little girl and her nanny. I'll wait for just the right time to strike," _he thought to himself as he watched the house where Caylee and Kandra were.

* * *

After a few weeks on Naboo, Caylee received word that her father and grandfather were alive and back from their mission to Courscant. 

"_Caylee I promise that as soon as things are settled on Mon Calamari, I'll send for you. I hope that you are being good. I love you. And your grandfather sends his love."_

Caylee smiled and wiped the tears away as the image of her father disappeared and she set the holopad down. Kandra hugged her tightly and Caylee hugged her back. "See I told you that your daddy and grandpa would be alright. It won't be long until you'll be back with him." Kandra gently said. "Now you know we have to destroy this holopad."

"I know to protect everyone. But can I show it to Nadia first? I want to show her a picture of daddy."

"Sure. But come right home."

Caylee said she would and ran out the door.

As Nadia watched the image of Caylee's father, she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. She was so close yet so far from her family. All she wanted was to tell this little girl the truth. The truth about everything.

"I have to go now Nadia. Kandra said I had to bring this home so it can be destroyed. There are too many people in danger if it gets stolen."

That's quite alright Caylee," she said smiling.

Caylee said thank you and hugged Nadia goodbye.

Nadia stood out on her porch and watched Caylee run down the street towards her house. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm your grandmother," Nadia whispered to the wind.

* * *

"They're what!" Jacen screamed. 

"They are going after her. They want to kill her." Vergere quietly said.

"We're going to save her. I won't let anymore of my family die!" Jacen said turning the controls of the ship.

"_Caylee I'm coming for you. Don't worry."

* * *

_

Jacen? Was it really Jacen?

Caylee wasn't sure, but it felt like her cousin was reaching out to her. Caylee closed her eyes and let the Force surround her.

_Jacen is that you?_

All she got back was a brotherly nudge that she would often get from Jacen and Anakin, when they were all on Yavin 4 together. She smiled to herself as she sent his nudge back to him.

* * *

"Caylee! Caylee! Wake up!" Kandra said frantically as she shook Caylee awake. 

"Hun?" Caylee asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is it?"

"We have to go now," Kandra said forcing Caylee out of the bed. "They are coming for you!"

Once Caylee was out of bed, Kandra practically picked her up and ran from the house towards the woods. As usual, the Noghri were right behind them.

"What is it?" Caylee asked, when Kandra finally sat her down.

"A dark Jedi was going to attack us tonight and kill us both. Jacen made it here just in time. He is going to fight the Jedi."

"Jacen's here!"

"Yes. But keep still and wait for Jacen to return to get us."

Caylee nodded yes as she watched and waited.

* * *

Fouste quietly made his way through the dark house. He felt several different presences in the house. But the one he wanted was in the back bedroom. 

The door to the Skywalker girl's bedroom slid opened. Fouste lit his lightsaber and was about to strike the sleeping object in the bed, when something caught his eye.

"You're too late. I've saved her."

Fouste turned around and was face to face with a young man that was about his height and age.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Does that matter? So why not make this an even match. Fight me for the girl," Jacen said powering on his lightsaber.

"Very well then." Fouste said making the first move. Jacen quickly blocked his blow. And it began.

* * *

Caylee waited patiently and watched her home. She could see the flashes of red and blue volley back and forth. Suddenly she felt a sense of urgency through the Force. Urgency to get out of the way. She knew something was about to happen. And that something was going to be huge. 

And just as the house exploded, Caylee had managed to put up a Force bubble large enough to surround herself, Kandra, Kad'lka and Taraka. It had been the largest one she had every made.

"Jacen!" Caylee cried as she let the bubble down and broke into a run back towards the burning house. She couldn't feel her cousin's presence anywhere.

"Caylee stop!" Kandra yelled running after her.

But Caylee didn't listen. At the moment, Caylee didn't care if she lived or died. All she wanted right now was to find her cousin. She absolutely couldn't bear to loose anymore of her family members.

'_JACEN ANWSER ME!_ ' Caylee cried into the Force.

"Over here Caylee," Jacen weakly called out loud to her.

Caylee found him partly covered with debris. She began to frantically move the debris from on top of him. Once enough had been moved from him, she collapsed into his arms and cried. She knew that Jacen didn't look like the Jacen she had always known, but she knew and understood what he had been through. The Yuuzhan Vong had held him, just like she had been. But in his case, he had been held for much longer.

"Come on Caylee. We have to get you off planet." Jacen said struggling to get up off the ground. She helped him up.

The small group slowly made its way towards Theed. By then most of the city had heard or found out about the explosion. And that included both Tara and Nadia.

"Yousa ok Caylee?" Tara asked running towards her through the crowd that had begun to form.

Caylee shook her head yes.

By then Nadia had made her way forward as well. "Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"She needs to be with her father or at least near to him. I can't take her on the ship I came on; it's just too dangerous. Do you know of any pilots that can take her to Mon Calamari?" Jacen asked Nadia.

Nadia smiled and nodded yes.

Jacen knelt in front of Caylee. "Don't worry Caylee, I promise that everything is going to be alrght. The Yuuzhan Vong are fast approaching here. But I'm going to lure them away for long enough to get you away from here. I will then catch up with you. Just make sure to leave yourself open to the Force."

"I will," she said hugging her cousin tightly.

Jacen stood up and broke into a run in one directions, while everyone else went in the other. And deep in her heart, Caylee hoped that nothing else bad would happen.


	22. May the truth be told

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Star Wars or even the rights to the book, 'Destiny's Way'….I just use their ideas and expand on them._

Author's Note:_ After much thought and research, I'm still not getting a major point in NJO. So I'm gonna try my best to work with it. So if I slaughter something, sorry, but this is my story! Hehehe. It's really late right no and I haven't been getting much sleep. Oh before I forget! I made a HUGE error in the last chapter. I said that Caylee was eight. But when I went and looked at my timeline, I had placed it in the wrong chapter. So she's not eight, but still seven. So enjoy and as usual please for my sanity review! I love feedback! It makes me smile!_

Chapter 22: May the truth be told

_He pointed his red lightsaber blade at the throat of the young woman who was kneeling in front of him. Her head was bent down as she held her wrist close to her, since he had just burned her with his lightsaber in several places, including across her wrist and close to her left eye. _

_She slowly lifted her head up to look at him with sadness in her teal colored eyes. The cut close to her eye still burned red, as tears slowly began to fall from her eyes._

"_Are you afraid to die?"_

_The young woman shook her head no. _

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Do you remember the little girl from your dreams? The strawberry blonde girl who runs at you happily?" she softly asked, looking up at him._

_He stood there silent for a second or two. How did this young woman know his dreams? This had to be a dream! His grip on his lightsaber began to waver as he backed up slightly. How could this one person cause him to falter like this? How could a simple Jedi make the Chosen One falter? He was the lord of the Sith!_

_The young woman slowly got to her feet and limped closer towards him. "DO YOU REMEMBER HER!" she yelled at him a, as she got closer to him._

"_ye…s…yes. I remember her," he managed to say._

"_THEN FOR HER SAKE LEAVE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" the young woman cried out as she continued to yell at him. _

"_I can't do that. My wife is here," he said in a deep mechanical voice. _

"_If you leave here now, I promise you that you will see her again. I can't tell you when or where, but I promise on my life you will see her again. Please if you love her," she said begging him._

_He watched as the young woman fell back to her knees and began to sob. He flicked off his lightsaber, turned around and walked away…_

Anakin sat up and looked around him. For a brief moment, he swore that he was Darth Vader again. But much to his relief it was only a dream. Yet he wondered if his beloved Padmé was still alive after all that time and if she would ever forgive him for what he had done to her.

* * *

Luke had never been much for politics. And what he was going through now, made him realized that even more. He had spent the majority of the morning talking with Senator Fyor Rodan. And he had received nothing more then distrust and distaste for the Jedi from this possible Chief of State. Especially towards anyone that has anything to do with the Skywalker family name.

He knew that this was a bad idea. The Jedi shouldn't throw their "support" behind one certain candidate, but Leia thought it would be best. And since she knew more about politics, he decided to think about it.

There were several candidates that were vying to become the next chief of state. And at the moment, Senators Rodan and Cal Omas were the leading front-runners at the moment.

Yet right after his conversation with Senator Rodan, Luke briefly felt something nudge him through the Force.

_Jacen!

* * *

_

"So you have been with the Yuuzhan Vong for almost fifty years?" Jacen asked as he and Vergere traveled through hyperspace. This was the first time since they had escaped from Courscant, that they had a chance to really talk.

"Yes."

"So much as happened since then." Jacen said, sitting down in front of her.

"Will you please fill me in? I am so lost. I return to find only a few partly trained Jedi to the thousands that were here when I left. And you tell me that this Sith Lord, Darth Vader, has something to do with the annoying little Padawan I knew named Anakin Skywalker."

Jacen laughed slightly. "Well let's see. Anakin Skywalker, who is my grandfather, was Darth Vader. He turned to the Dark Side in an attempt to save my grandmother when she gave birth to my mom and my uncle. But in the end he was simply a pawn for Emperor Palpatine…."

"You mean Supreme Chancellor Palpatine?"

"No he became Emperor. Well eventually Vader defeated Palpatine in an effort to save my uncle's life. And in the process, he died. But he had reverted to the light side of the Force."

"But I thought that you said he was alive?"

"That's the weird thing. He is. He just appeared one day and saved Caylee from a Yuuzhan Vong that was about to kill her. He can't explain it nor does he know how it happened."

"Well he is the Chosen One."

"I guess that's why."

* * *

"You're my grandma, aren't you?"

Nadia just smiled as she brushed out Caylee's long hair as they traveled towards Mon Calamari. "What makes you think that?"

"You seem happier whenever I talk about my daddy, aunt or grandpa. And the necklace you wear looks like something that my grandpa told me about. He said that he carved it for my grandma when he was around my age."

Nadia didn't say anything as Caylee turned around and looked at her. Tears were slowly forming in the corners of Nadia's eyes. Caylee simply smiled and hugged her tightly. The persona of Nadia melted away after so many years as Padmé gently hugged her granddaughter.

* * *

Anakin and Luke were in a meeting with Cal Omas. They were discussing the possible return of a Jedi Council. This idea would help give the Senate more insight into the Jedi and the Jedi more insight into the political realm of things.

Word had been spreading through the refugee camps that Darth Vader had returned, but the rumors were quickly dissolved. The reason it was dissolved was because Cal Omas had given a brief explanation to what happened. And as far as everyone could tell, it was either completely absurd or totally awesome. Still Senator Rodan tried to use it as a way to gain more support.

"Since you are a surviving Jedi from the old Jedi order, are you going to be willing to take part on the council?" Omas asked turning his attention towards Anakin.

"I rather not, Senator Omas. I'll be more then willing to help, but I'm afraid that many people will worry about having Darth Vader work with the Jedi."

Everyone in the room laughed slightly.

"Besides, I would rather train young Jedi," he said continuing.

"Ah. Like your granddaughter, Caylee. She is such a wonderful child. And I know that she will be the light of the future."

When Senator Oman said that, Anakin and Luke simply looked at each other. That was when they both felt something through the Force. Anakin wasn't sure what it was, but Luke did.

It was Jacen! He was contacting them through the Force. Luke could tell that Jacen was with another being who was strong in the Force. All Luke could make out was that it was someone named Vergere. They were on a Yuuzhan Vong ship in system. And that there was another ship behind them with…

"Caylee!" Luke cried out loud.

He came back around and was being stared at by his father, Senator Omas, and Senator Triebakk who was a Wookie. "What is it son?" Anakin asked.

"Jacen is in the Mon Cal system on a stolen Yuuzhan Vong ship, along with someone named Vergere. Then there is another ship close behind them, with Caylee on it. We can't let them get shot down!"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it," Omas said.

* * *

"This is a turning point," Luke said.

"What do you mean son?"

Luke sighed as they stood on the mezzanine overlooking the Mon Calamari shipyards. "I believe now more then ever that Jacen has a special destiny. In fact I believe that more then ever."

"Do you think he knows?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. He's always been questioning where he belongs in respect to the Force. But you and I both know that having a certain destiny isn't always joyful."

"I know that all too well son," Anakin said placing his hand gently on Luke's shoulder.

"I just hope that he will let us help him."

Anakin sighed deeply. Perhaps all of his grandchildren were destined for certain things. Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo were all destined to rise to greatness during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Then there was Caylee. Her destiny was still a bit foggy to him.

By then Luke and Anakin could see the ship that Jacen was on with the naked eye as it was pulled in with the tractor beam. Neither of them could tell where the ship that Caylee was on was. But they'd worry about that in a little while. For now Jacen was back.

* * *

After a brief reunion, Jacen, Luke, Anakin and Vergere all made their way back to the mezzanine before they were to meet with Admiral Sovv. It took Anakin a moment or so to realize whom the Vergere was. She was a Jedi of the old order! But the reminiscing between Anakin and Vergere was cut shot.

"Daddy! Grandpa!"

Luke and Anakin turned around to see Caylee running towards them with her arms wide open. Behind her were Kandra, the Noghri bodyguards, Tara Binks, and an older woman.

Luke hugged his daughter tightly. "Why are you here sweetie?"

"The house blew up daddy! Someone was trying to kill me! And Jacen fought them. But they house still blew up!"

Luke looked up at Jacen, who was nodding yes in return. "The Yuuzhan Vong were going after her again. I knew that she would be safer here with you and grandfather."

"Thanks," Luke said to his nephew.

Caylee scrambled out of her father's arms and went over and hugged her grandfather. Then she took something from around her neck and handed it to him.

"This is for you grandpa," Caylee said smiling.

Anakin looked down at what she had given him. It was the japor snippet that he had carved for Padmé so long ago. "Where did you get this?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Caylee didn't say a word as she stepped out of the way. Anakin looked up.

Standing before him was a beautiful sight. It was sight that he had longed for so long. And now it was real.

He stood up and began to walk towards her and she did the same. They met halfway and embraced.

"Anakin! I can't believe its really you!" Padmé cried into his chest.

"Neither can I. Neither can I." Anakin said as he held his wife close to him and let his tears gently fall into her soft hair.

Luke, Jacen and Caylee stood by and watched with smiles on their faces.

Luke was right, this was a turning point. From that moment on, everything would be better.


	23. Interlude

_Disclaimer: Same as usual._

_Author's Note: I got this idea from reading the 'Revenge of the Sith' novel. There were these parts that described one of the charaters' feelings at the moment. So I tried wrting something like that, but it didn't work out. So I thought what if we got a glijpse into Caylee's thoughts from her point of view. So that's what I did here. So please leave me feedback and let me know if you hated it or liked it. I won't hold it against you if oyu don't like it. And if it's a success, I might do more lately in the story. Thanks!_

**Chapter 23: Interlude**

What is destiny?

In my opinion is a path that everyone is set on from birth. But I also know that it's a question that everyone asks themselves at sometime or another. But what does a seven year old really know about destiny? When you come from this family, you know a lot about it. Even when you are as young as I am.

My grandfather was destined to be the 'Chosen One'. He may have strayed from his destined path. But no one is perfect and he thought that he had a good reason! But eventually he returned to it in the end. Maybe that's why he is here now. Destiny saw fit to bring him back to us and even reunite him with grandma.

As for my daddy, I would say that he was destined to reestablish the new Jedi Order and help grandpa return to the good side. No matter who has tried to prevent him from doing that, he still has come through with what he set out to do. I worry now, because so many people are blaming the Jedi for the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. I just hope everything is ok in the end.

Then there is my aunt and her family. Aunt Leia was destined to follow in grandma's footsteps (as well as her adopted daddy's) and become a Senator. As for my Uncle Han, who really knows? But I what I think it is, is that he was destined to make a difference in the galaxy. And from the stories I've heard, he ahs done just that. Even if he doesn't take credit for it. As for my cousins, they are just discovering their destinies. Sure they were destined to be Jedi Knights, that's a given in this family. Look at Jacen and Jaina for example. I feel that they are both destined to play HUGE roles in this war we're in now. And so far, that's exactly what has been going on. Now for Anakin. Let's just say that he was destined to go out in a blaze of glory.

As for myself, I don't know yet. Honestly, I don't want to know. But what I see in my dreams, I can guarantee you that it is something big.

And that scares me. It scares me because I don't know what will happen. But nobody knows what will happen later in their lives. Because if people did know what would happen later in their lives, I highly doubt that my grandpa would have joined forces with the Emperor. Well maybe the Jedi Spirits that watch over me and guide me know what will happen. But still destiny is a scary thing.

Whatever my destiny is, I'm pretty sure that it's not going to be happy. There will be pain and suffering. This I know.

How do I know? I inherited something from my grandpa that some would consider a gift, but I think of it as a curse. I think my grandpa called it foresight, but all I know is that what I dream usually comes true. And my dreams aren't happy dreams.

Destiny is a cruel and unforgiving thing. And in this family, that is especially true.


	24. Lessons

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor the content of the book 'Destiny's Way'_

_Author's Note: I hope that ya'll liked the last chapter. I thought different was good, and so far I got good feedback! Enjoy this chapter. And feedback is food for my soul._

Chapter 24: Lessons

"I still can't believe it, Ani! You're alive!" Padmé said running her hand along the side of her husband's face.

"If I told you how it happened, I doubt that you would believe me," he said smiling at her.

Padmé smiled back as he pulled her closer to him and just held her. They stayed like that for a long time.

It was later that night after a rather busy afternoon of many reunions…

A reunion of a master and his apprentice…

A reunion of a father and daughter…

A reunion of a husband and wife…

A reunion of a mother and her son…

And a reunion of friends.

So all in all it had been a good afternoon. The reunion of the Skywalker family had made it all the better. Well at the moment it was as whole as it was going to get. Leia, Han and Jaina were all out on different missions and had yet to make it to Mon Calamari.

"What made you want to go talk to Caylee when you first saw her?" Anakin asked as he still held Padmé close to him.

"The night before I met her I had a dream about what happened after Mustafar. After I had given birth to Luke and Leia, I was dying. Then there was a young woman by my side who had to be a Jedi healer. She and another young man took care of me. I remember feeling really close to this young woman like she was a part of me. And when I saw Caylee, I got those feelings again."

"That's odd," was that Anakin said. But he wasn't going to tell Padmé what he had dreamt the other night. He dreamt of the young woman who was protecting Padmé. The young woman that he, too, had felt close to.

"I know. But I can't remember her name. But I keep remembering the last name Hendrix for some odd reason."

"Was it Nakota and Joel Hendrix?" Anakin asked.

"No it wasn't that."

"Hmmm. I don't know then. Besides if it was a Jedi couple, then they weren't trained at the temple."

"That's what I thought. Oh well, that's all in the past." Padmé said softly kissing her husband's cheek.

Anakin smiled back at her, but deep down inside something was bugging him.

* * *

_Fire. Explosions. A lightsaber battle. A young man, who was close to Caylee's age, had her pinned against the ground while holding a lightsaber to her throat. She quickly kicked him backwards as she Force lept to her feet. She quickly lit her lightsaber and charged after him. They volleyed back and forth for a while until he used the Force to knock her backwards. Her entire arm became engulfed in the lava that surrounded them. The young man manipulated the Force to hold her there. _

"_CRAY STOP! IT BURNS! STOP!" she cried out._

_But he didn't. He held her there until most of her flesh had burned away. Tears slowly made her way down her cheeks as darkness surrounded her._

Caylee sat up in the darkness, breathing hard. She hated having dreams of her future. Mainly due to the fact that they usually came true. Well at least they did to a certain extent.

She looked at the chrono on her wrist. It was early in the morning. Too early to wake anyone up. She normally would wake up her daddy, but she knew he was worried about other things. Then her grandparents were soundly sleeping. Before that night, her grandpa had never slept well, but now he was. She guessed it had to be because grandma was with him. She also felt that Jacen was deep into sleep in the other room. As for Tara and Kandra, they were rooming with Kandra's aunt Winter, who they had been reunited with that afternoon.

She quietly got out of bed and went into the main living room. She tiptoed her way over to the window and just starred out of it. She looked up at the stars. Intertwined amongst the stars were various Mon Calmarian ships. There were so many refugees from other planets come here, trying to escape the Yuuzhan Vong. She hoped the war ended soon. The longer the war went on, the more she felt sorry for everyone involved and she had no idea why.

But one thing she did know was that as soon as she was old enough she was going to find her brother.

"I miss you Cray," she whispered as she wiped tears away from her under her eyes.

* * *

Trekk spent most of the morning looking for Cray. The little boy had gone missing a few hours after the young ones lightsaber training. Eventually he found Cray sitting in a clearing deep into the woods.

"Cray?" Trekk asked approaching him.

"Yes father?"

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting down next to him on the ground.

"No. I had a bad dream last night."

"Well what happened?" Trekk asked.

"I killed my sister."

Trekk didn't say anything.

"I thought that my sister was dead."

"I'm sorry Cray I lied to you. Your sister is still very much alive."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Your father wouldn't let me take her as well. He loves her more then you. That's why he killed your mother as well. I saved you from his wrath."

Cray didn't say anything. But Trekk could feel the anger of the little boy growing. The dark side was building. Soon this boy would be stronger then his paternal grandfather was. And that was exactly what he and his master wanted.

* * *

The next morning, Cal Omas announced his plan for a Jedi Council. And Luke was there with him as he did so. Padmé decided that she wanted to see just how well her son handled politics. Hopefully better then his father did, who preferred aggressive negotiations to simple diplomacy. Caylee went along with them.

But Anakin on the other hand wanted to ask the Vergere something. Something that had been bugging him for while.

"Why aren't you with your son and wife?" the Vergere asked as Anakin entered her cell.

"I have time for them later. But I need to ask you something."

"As long as I can ask something in return."

"That's fine."

"Well go on," the Vergere said, waiting for Anakin's question.

"What do you remember about the prophecy of the child of light and darkness?"

The Vergere thought for second or two about it. "The child of light and darkness was said to be descended from the greatest good and greatest evil in the galaxy. But this would only take place after the Chosen One brought balance to the Force. It was also known that as the child grew, they would emit more of either lightness or darkness around them..."

When she said that, Anakin realized something. Many people have a tendency to notice that whenever Caylee is around they feel better.

"…Also the child of light and darkness is also known as the child of destruction. Since it was the Chosen One that brought balance, it will be this child that destroys either the Jedi or the sith. But how I do not know."

"Thank you," Anakin said. "Now do you have a question for me?"

"Why are you here now? Fighting this war? When this war is not yours to be fought?"

Anakin chuckled a little. "That's more like three questions. But my answer is this: my granddaughter saved my life and was part of the reason I threw off the shackles of the dark side and embraced the light once again. Her destiny is intertwined with mine. But how I do not know. And I honestly don't know how I returned from the dead. Destiny must have had a plan for me or I wouldn't be here."

"Very well." Vergere said, awaiting Anakin's next question.

"What if the child of light and darkness is a twin?"

"I would guess that one must die to allow the prophecy to hold true."

Anakin sighed deeply. That was what he thought. Either his granddaughter or grandson would have to die. Destiny was certainly cruel to this family.

* * *

Shortly after Anakin left the Vergere, Luke went to visit her. And Luke's visit had gone similar to Anakin's. The Vergere to Luke seemed like a very complex being. Too complex for him. Maybe that's why she managed to survive for fifty years with the Yuuzhan Vong. But she did pose some interesting questions towards him. And it made him rethink how he perceived the Force along with his nephew's destiny in life.

Luke had talked to his father about it a little, and they seemed to come to one conclusion. That If the Vergere was as deep as she was, then there was a possibility that she could somehow still have control over Jacen. Luke thought it best that Jacen take time away from everything and reconnect with himself and the people around him.

"Vergere told me that you spoke with her before I did. What did you two talk about?" Luke asked.

Anakin turned his head towards the other room, where he could hear Padmé telling Caylee the story of the Battle of Genosis. He then turned back and looked at Luke.

"I just asked her if she remembered the prophecy of the child of light and darkness. She didn't tell me anything that we didn't already know."

But there was one thing that Anakin left out – one of Luke's children was going to die. And as far as he knew there was no way to stop that from happening.


	25. In the End

_Author's Note: Ok I decided to make this jump for several reason….the main one being, that there was so much research to do into these stories, that jumping to the end would save me a lot of trouble and I would be able to update more since now I'll be following my own outline. So enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 25: In the End…

_Roughly two years later…._

Luke Skywalker slowly made his way through the boras forest on Zonama Sekot. He did this more often alone, then with anyone else. He and his body were trying to strike a compromise with the remaining venom from Shimrra's amphistaff. Jacen had healed him the best that he could, but only time could tell if there was going to be any permanent damage.

As he walked, he reflected on all that happened in the past five years. The galaxy had once again been torn apart, yet also united more then ever. The new Jedi order had been tested time and time again. Close friends and loved ones had passed on, but also there were reunions. But most importantly, many people had grown up.

Jacen, to many, seemed much older and even looked it. Then Jaina was calmer to an extent. His niece and nephew had truly come into their own over this war. They had lost a friend and a brother, been installed as Jedi Knights, and found their destinies and fulfilled them. Luke couldn't be more proud of his niece and nephew.

But the one who seemed to grow up the most was the one that Luke didn't want to grow up at all – Caylee. His precious daughter was almost nine years old now. When the war started she was a lively four year old, without a care in the galaxy. But now…now something was different. It was as if Caylee had discovered a deeper meaning to the galaxy around her. A deeper meaning that she shared with no one; not him, not her grandfather, not her grandmother, or even Jacen.

Luke had also noticed that Jacen and Caylee had grown closer. And he doubt that it had anything to do with Anakin Solo's death. They had grown closer on a spiritual level. When Jacen had returned suddenly with the Vergere to Mon Calamari, that was when it had started to happen. And it was after that, it seemed that Caylee wasn't scared of the Yuuzhan Vong, but instead she pitied them. But that was a secret that he might never learn.

But these changes weren't the only ones going on. The Jedi were now being more accepted through out the galaxy, as well as by the government. Cal Omas and the leadership had thanked them time and time again for finding a solution to the war with the Yuuzhan Vong.

Also Courscant had begun to rebuild. But even that was going to take decades to do. So for now, the Galactic Alliance had moved their capital to Denon.

Denon was a heavily populated inner rim world that had been untouched by the war with the Yuuzhan Vong.

Also there were changes to be done with the new Jedi order…

* * *

All the remaining Jedi Knights, Masters, and children had finally arrived from across the galaxy and the Maw. Roughly sixty people were present. Once everyone had been gathered, Luke stepped into the center and began to speak. 

He took his time speaking. Mainly he spoke about what the Force wanted each of them to do. He told them that the academy on Yavin 4 wouldn't be rebuilt. But then there were also several other worlds to look at including Ossus, which was a Jedi world in the Old Republic. He also suggested that they explore the "unifying force" as a step towards rebuilding.

Luke went on to explain how he was stepping to the side in teaching and allowing others to pursue that path. Yoda had told him, long ago, to pass on what he had learned and that was what he was doing. But that didn't mean he still wouldn't help them if needed.

Caylee sat next to her grandfather and listened to her father's words. The more he talked about the will of the Force, the more she began to understand her destiny. Recently she had learned that she indeed was the child of light while Cray was the child of darkness. And that one **MUST** destroy the other to make things right. And she knew that there was something else that she had the ability to do, that no other Jedi could do. She could see everything in and out of the Force. She learned of this ability shortly after she met the Vergere for the first time almost two years prior to then. There was only one other entity in the galaxy that knew about this gift of Caylee's.

* * *

"We're leaving tomorrow," Caylee said as she sat by the tranquil pool. 

"That is why I called you here," Sekot said speaking through Jabitha. "You know that you a very special little girl."

"I know.' Caylee said looking into the water. Sekot was the other entity that knew of her special gift.

"That is why I want to give you something."

Caylee looked up at Jabitha with a look of confusion on her face. "What's that?"

Jabitha held out her hand and revealed a golden crystal. "Use this crystal when you forge your first lightsaber. It is a very rare crystal."

"I can't take it then! It's yours."

Jabitha took a hold of Caylee's hand, placed the crystal in it, and closed the little girl's hand around it. Caylee immediately felt warmth coming from the crystal.

"Thank you," Caylee whispered.

Jabitha smiled. "Promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Come back and see us. That's all I ask."

"Don't worry I will." Caylee said standing up.

"You better get going before your father begins to worry about you."

Jabitha stood and watched Caylee run back the way that she had come. _"She is the future…"

* * *

_

The next day, the _Jade's Fire_ was the last ship to leave Zonama Sekot. As Luke and Anakin said their goodbyes via transmission to Sekot and the others that were staying behind, Caylee stood behind them in the doorway of the cockpit and watched. Padmé gently moved behind her granddaughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. After Sekot said her goodbyes, Tahiri, Danni, and Tekli all said their goodbyes at the same time.

When the transmission ended, they all waited until Zonama Sekot headed back towards the Unknown Regions.

"_Goodbye, child of light. Return to us soon."_

Caylee smiled and clenched the crystal in her pocket tighter. She made a silent vow to return someday.

* * *

Within a few days, the _Falcon_ and _Jade's Fire,_ had both made their way to Kashyyyk. There they were going to have a long overdue, formal memorial for Chewbacca. 

Surrounded by friends and family, Han tearfully thanked Chewie for allowing Anakin enough time to fulfill his destiny. Then he took Anakin's lightsaber and buried it deeply into the tree branch that marked a memorial for Chewie. After that the Wookies who were present all covered the memorial with leaves and braces.

"Here Caylee." Han said handing her a tiny, dried pink flower. "Put this on top."

Caylee looked up at her uncle then took the flower from his hand. She walked up to the memorial and set the dried flower on top. "Goodbye Chewie," she softly whispered.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and figuring out what they were going to do next. Leia and Han were going to take a trip to the CorpSec and repair the _Falcon_ more. Anakin and Padmé were going to return to Naboo and for once, live in peace. They had long deserved that. Then the Hendrixs were going to go back to Naboo, pack up their things and move to Denon, where the new capital was going to be. Cal Omas had given Joel and Nakota positions within the Galactic Alliance. This also gave them a chance to be closer to wherever their children would be training with Kam and Tionne Solusar. And most likely that would be on Ossus.

As for Luke and Caylee, they were going to go to the CorpSec with Han, Leia and the twins for a while before heading to Ossus and meeting the Kam and Tionne to figure out where a new academy would be started there. Tara Binks was also going with them, since Caylee and Tara had grown to be inseparable at times.

When Lowbacca and Waroo told Han that they were taking over Chewie's life debt, everyone began to laugh at Han's reaction. During the laughter, Caylee felt something. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Standing off in the distance were two Jedi spirits – and Caylee knew who it was. She smiled gently at her mother and cousin, Anakin.

"Come on Caylee!" Kyler called out. "Let's play hide-n-go-seek!"

"Ok!" Caylee said as she got up from her seat inbetween her father and uncle.

Luke watched happily as Caylee ran off and joined Kyler, Caitlyn, Tara and some Wookie children in the game. He knew that she had to grown up someday and he knew that it would be soon.

Her destiny had been laid out.

* * *

_Author's Note #2: Look for Book Two coming soon! It will be a new story. Plus I know that everyone wants to know if Caylee will ever save Cray! So you gotta keep reading and reviewing!_

_Thanks to everyone who always reviews and hopefully so many more will review soon!_


End file.
